Undercover Trouble: Covert Contention
by Paulina Ann
Summary: HB: ages 18/17 Next after "Wild Pitch." Frank has been recruited by the covert gov't agency (ORT) & is sent on an undercover mission the summer after he graduates high school. However, when there's a problem, ORT looks to Joe to help complete the mission. How will the brothers handle it? And how will Joe get along with the partner he's assigned? Read & see.
1. Chapter 1

**Undercover Trouble: Covert Contention**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thanks to my Editor:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. The corrections were a bonus and not required when I asked for her assistance, so I take full blame for any typos. Thanks Wendylouwho10 for making my story better!

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is blue spine-ish and AU. Timeline: Taken; Recovery; Retribution; Wild Pitch; and now this story. While you don't NEED to read the previous stories, things will be referenced and perhaps even some from my younger Hardys stories.

 **Author's Notes:** In Casefiles, there was the Network, and from my recollections, it was a deep cover government operation. In Undercover Brothers (which I haven't read any of), there was ATAC (American Teens Against Crime, I think) which was an organization that used teenagers to fight crime. So in this story, the use of a government agency will continue with ORT being the agency. While we all know that organizations such as these fictional ones would shy against having teen operatives, the book series have set the precedent for having the boys be government operatives. So here is a story with my teenage Hardys doing things that no parent or government agency would probably ever want.

And yes, I'm finally back! I'm almost finished writing this story and I'm on chapter 21. ;-) I may post a little slower on this one, but at least a chapter a week.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _Mid-June…_

Joe sat at the kitchen table with a glass of orange juice in front of him. Directly across from him was his brother who was playing with his scrambled eggs more than eating them. His own normally ravenous appetite was gone this morning. A pot clanged behind him drawing his attention.

"Rats!" Laura Hardy picked up the pot that had dropped onto the counter. "Lucky that didn't have anything in it," she said with false brightness.

"Don't worry about it mom," Frank said gently as he pushed his plate away. "I know you wanted to fix a big send-off meal, but I'm the only one who's trying to eat and I'm really not that hungry."

Laura moved to stand next to Joe and wiped her hands on her apron. "I just wanted your last – I mean this meal to be special."

Joe watched as Frank looked from him back to his mom. It was evident that this was as hard for his brother as it was for them.

"I know, mom. And it is special." Frank glanced over to his father who was stirring the coffee in front of him though it had long since grown cool enough to drink. "I'll be back by the end of the summer, probably a week or so before college starts."

"That's right," Fenton responded. "We're all proud of you, Frank. It's just not part of our routine for you to be gone."

Joe looked away as his brother's gaze turned to him. The last time they had been out of a routine was when he had been kidnapped and sold last summer. He was gone from the Hardy house for over six weeks before he was recovered.

"They should be here for me any minute now," Frank said as he stood from the table. "I should get my suitcase."

Joe watched him go but didn't follow.

"Are you going to be okay, son?" Fenton asked leaning forward on the table.

Joe put a false smile on and said, "Yeah, no problems, dad."

"Joe-" Laura began but was cut off by Joe rising from his seat.

"I'm going to the porch to wait," Joe said as he stood quickly. This was going to be hard enough without his parents fretting over him. He had told them and Frank that he could handle it. He would. When he pushed the door open to go into the living room, he found Frank already there with his small suitcase. ORT had told him to pack minimally as they'd be supplying everything he needed for his undercover assignment. Joe cringed. Undercover meant out of contact and Frank would be undercover for about two months. Two months without talking to or seeing his brother. Frank chose that moment to look up from where he was messing with the zipper.

Frowning at Joe, he said, "You okay?"

Joe gave a small smile. "Seems that is the question of the day for everyone."

Joe saw Frank glance behind him, which could only mean that his parents had also entered the room. At the same time a horn sounded outside.

"I guess it's time," Frank said as he opened the front door. A dark blue SUV was in the drive. The Hardys all followed Frank as he stepped out on the porch.

Joe watched as his mother and then father both gave his brother tight hugs and whispered 'I love yous.' He went to the steps and waited at the bottom. A minute later Frank was there beside him.

"I can still say no."

Shaking his head, Joe said, "That's not an option, Frank. You say no now and there's a good chance that they won't give you another opportunity."

"But if-"

"No. I'll be fine." Seeing that Frank was unconvinced, Joe said, "You survived last summer with no one knowing where I was. At least I know that ORT can contact you and get you out if needed. I'm not saying that it's going to be easy, but I can handle it." There was no way that he was going to let Frank pass this opportunity up just because he was anxious. He was unprepared when Frank pulled him into a strong two-armed hug.

"I'll be back at the end of the summer."

"Yeah. You better be or I'll come looking for you," Joe said seriously.

Frank nodded at him and then with a wave to his parents, he got in the vehicle and drove away. Joe watched it until it was out of sight. He could almost feel the stares of his parents. There was no way he could go back in the house and be around them with them constantly watching for some sign that his depression was back in full force. He needed a little time in a place where he felt comfortable. He closed his eyes. It was only going to make his parents think the worst, but if he came back in a better mood, maybe they'd let it go. Opening his eyes, he turned to go back up the steps to the porch. "I'm going out back for a bit," he said as he passed them.

In moments he was through the house and in the backyard heading to the oak with the old platform and ladder. The last remains of a childhood tree house and his preferred sanctuary since returning from his captivity with the Lairds. Resting on the platform with his back against the tree he thought back to what had happened to send Frank on an undercover mission.

 _A month earlier, the middle of May…._

Frank and Joe sat in their father's office conference room. Their dad and Agents Keo Johnson and Angela Williams were there with them. Agent Johnson was an African-American man of an indeterminate age with no hair and a warm baritone voice. Agent Williams looked to be in her late 30's or early 40's. Her hair was a dark brown and worn in a bob and her eyes were a grayish-blue.

The agents had already explained that they were an off-shoot of ATF but also worked with various governmental agencies. When Frank had questioned about what the group was called, Agent Williams hesitated in answering. Frank looked from Williams to his father and back to Williams.

"You've already told all of us that what you do is secretive and undercover. We've signed the confidentiality agreement, to be sure you're going to tell us what agency this is."

"We're called ORT which stands for Operations Response Team," Johnson responded. "We do work for a variety of government agencies, responding to whatever the need is."

"Undercover work?" Joe asked.

"Yes," Williams responded. "But we also do digital forensics and economic crime investigations among other things. Don't get the idea that we're all guns, drugs, and terrorists going in in a blaze of glory. Yes, it is part of what we do, but not all of it."

"And what part do you want me to play in this?" Frank asked.

"We want you to go to college as planned, but work for us on the side and during the summer." Johnson paused for just a moment and said, "You were planning on getting a criminal justice degree correct?"

"Yes, with a minor in digital forensics," Frank said. The fact that Agent Williams had already mentioned digital forensics was of great interest to him.

"There are a number of operations that need younger faces and we'd use you for cases that fit your talents. You've already proven that you have an analytical mind and think clearly in stressful situations," Williams said. "Plus we know that you know how to use a firearm as well as martial arts. You'd already be a long way through any type of physical training we'd provide."

"Sounds interesting," Frank replied. "Would I start this summer?"

Johnson was the one to respond. "No, Frank, we'd actually like to start training you now."

Fenton sat forward suddenly as Frank looked at the agents with a stunned expression. "Wait just a minute. Frank's still in school-"

"Hold on," Williams interrupted. "It would only be after school and it would just be an hour two an evening and if Frank needs a night off for school, then he takes whatever time he needs. It's just that we have an operation in progress that we feel that Frank would fit in perfectly with."

"And what is that?" Joe asked.

"I'm afraid that even with the agreement you signed, we can't divulge that information to anyone but Frank if he chooses to join ORT."

"Hey!" Joe said and looked toward his father for support and was surprised that his father didn't look put out. He looked back to the agents. "You're not going to tell us?"

"No," Agent Johnson said. His head inclined toward Fenton, "Your father understands that. We have agents in the field that we need to protect and we don't put information out there unless you need to know. And you don't need to know."

Joe could feel anxiety start to build in him. Frank could be gone all summer and they wouldn't know where he was. However he felt, he wanted Frank to make his own decision and not one based on his wants. So he pushed his anxiety down and willed his bouncing leg to be still as he said, "I understand." He could feel Frank's eyes on him and then they went back to the agents and he quietly let out a breath he had been holding.

"Can you at least tell me what kind of training I'll be doing while still in school?"

Williams nodded, "We'd be teaching you some specific computer skills and also upping your martial arts expertise."

Frank nodded and then looked to his father and his brother before turning back to the agents. "I accept."

Joe looked down at his hands as his knee once again began to bounce.

The weeks leading up to Frank's mission were extremely busy. ORT had indeed followed through with their training plans. The only thing that Joe knew anything about was the martial arts part. Frank had been willing to show him moves that the agency was teaching him so that Joe's experience was also increased. It also gave Joe some much needed time with his brother. The sparring that Joe had wanted with his brother occurred at least once a week as both brothers got to practice what they had learned. Joe had been pleased that he had been able to get his brother to tap out twice. His brother had laughed afterwards and joked about it. That was all well and good until Joe realized that if he could submit his brother, someone who was trained could do it much faster. What would that mean for Frank when he was undercover? Joe had decided to ask Frank about it one night when they were ready to go to bed.

"Frank?"

"Yeah?" his brother replied from his closet. "Just picking out my clothes for tomorrow. Need something?"

"You tapped out tonight."

"Yeah," Frank said with a smile. "You really got me with that hold."

"If I can do it, and I'm not even trained…" Joe let the words drift off.

Frank's smile died. "You're good, Joe. Really good. You have natural skill. You're better than some of the agents I train with."

"But-" Joe began only to be cut off by his brother.

"But nothing, Joe. I'll be fine."

Joe nodded, but he wasn't convinced and he knew that Frank knew it as well. The subject was dropped but the concern stayed with Joe and now here he was- in a tree in his backyard with his brother off on an undercover assignment. The anniversary of Morgan Harris' death was coming up in a few weeks. His parents would be watching him like a hawk. He was still taking anti-depressants but the dosage had been lessened as Dr. Childers had been very pleased with his progress. Everyone would be watching to see if he had a setback. He leaned his head back against the bark and closed his eyes.

Hearing the sound of footsteps below, Joe opened his eyes and hoped for a moment that it would be Frank, but he knew it wouldn't be. However, in just a few moments, brown hair sprinkled with salt and pepper appeared. "Dad," Joe said in surprise.

Fenton looked at the platform and Joe before speaking. "I know this is a special spot for you and your brother. I don't want to intrude and my feelings won't be hurt if you just want to be alone."

Joe sat in silence for a moment as he stared at his father. "I wouldn't mind the company." Joe moved over giving his father room to sit beside him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree once again, this time with a peaceful feeling in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thanks to my Editor:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. The corrections were a bonus and not required when I asked for her assistance, so I take full blame for any typos. Thanks Wendylouwho10 for making my story better!

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is blue spine-ish and AU. Timeline: Taken; Recovery; Retribution; Wild Pitch; and now this story. While you don't NEED to read the previous stories, things will be referenced and perhaps even some from my younger Hardys stories.

 **Author's Notes:** In Casefiles, there was the Network, and from my recollections, it was a deep cover government operation. In Undercover Brothers (which I haven't read any of), there was ATAC (American Teens Against Crime, I think) which was an organization that used teenagers to fight crime. So in this story, the use of a government agency will continue with ORT being the agency. While we all know that organizations such as these fictional ones would shy against having teen operatives, the book series have set the precedent for having the boys be government operatives. So here is a story with my teenage Hardys doing things that no parent or government agency would probably ever want.

This chapter is not a long one but it sets up the following chapters and where the story is going. And thank you for all the encouraging reviews to the start of the story. But I have to say... for those of you wanting Joe whump... well, there will be some in this story but probably not to the degree that you would like. But it's only July in the story and I just shot him and had him fall on a hatchet in March. So give him a chance to recover. ;-D

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _Late July…_

"Exactly what is wrong, Agent Williams?" Fenton Hardy asked with concern and not a small amount of irritation. "All you said on the phone was that something had gone wrong with Frank's assignment. That's not exactly a nice way to leave the conversation."

"I wanted you to take this seriously but didn't want to have the conversation over the phone," Williams said.

Fenton stared at her across the conference room table in his office. "I take anything involving my sons seriously. Make a note of that for future reference."

Angela Williams didn't flinch. "Noted. From our surveillance, we know that Frank is alright. The other primary operative in the assignment is not."

Fenton sat forward. "He's been compromised?"

"Yes, he was. Henry managed to escape before they could grab him."

"So how does this impact Frank?"

Williams pulled out her tablet, clicked a few buttons and then returned her attention to Fenton. "The group that Frank and the operative infiltrated is notorious for their scrutiny of staff. Henry was caught in an office section of the gym where he wasn't allowed. He was chased but escaped and provided us with some good information, but not what we were looking for. Frank was to be Henry's back-up. Now he has to be primary."

"I don't see the problem, unless the organization can tie Henry to Frank."

"They can't but with the scrutiny that the organization puts on those involved, we had told Henry and Frank to trust no one in the organization except for each other and Agent Dana." Agent Williams looked down as she said Dana's name.

"Something has happened to Dana," Fenton stated.

"Yes. It's an incredible coincidence that on the day that Henry has to abandon the assignment is the same day that Dana has a fatal car accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Fenton said carefully. "But I have to ask, are sure it was a coincidence? That it wasn't someone who had made her and set it up."

"We're certain. The accident was due to Dana having a heart attack. Blood work has been done and there were no drugs in her system."

"When did this happen?" Fenton continued with his questions.

"Two days ago."

"Two days with Frank on his own." Fenton shook his head. It would be enough to rattle a seasoned agent. "Frank knows what happened?"

"He does. We were able to manage a meeting with Frank disguised as a chance encounter between Frank and a pretty girl at a coffee shop. Frank says he can handle getting the information as long as there's someone else there to help out."

"Do you want me to go in?" Fenton asked carefully.

Agent Williams leaned forward looked intently at the man across from her. "Not you, Fenton. Joe."

Fenton just wanted to say 'no' outright and get it over with but government agencies had their reasons. They didn't always tell you what they were and sometimes it wasn't the whole story when they did tell you. "Why?"

"As I said earlier, the organization scrutinizes the staff very thoroughly. Henry and Dana had been with the group for six and eight months respectively. Only in the last month did Henry get the opportunity to have access to the computer that houses the information that we need."

"So how will Frank be able to do in a few weeks what two seasoned agents haven't done in over six months?" Fenton knew that the reason for ORT wanting Joe was buried somewhere in what Agent Williams had told him.

"Frank is one of several fighters in an illegal underground fight ring. The management does background checks, but they don't expect that an MMA teenage fighter with a criminal background is going to be interested in what their back operation is," Williams finally explained. "Yes, it will be a little more complicated for him to get the access he needs, but it can be done. The location of the computer is in the same building where they have the fights. It's literally an MMA facility and gym with a basement where they have the illegal fights. The boys and their girlfriends are housed in a rundown apartment complex owned by the group. The management keeps a close eye on them as they don't want the boys getting into any trouble and bringing down their profitable venture."

Wrinkles appeared between Fenton's brows. "How have they managed not to get caught? To be sure someone has had a reason to rat them out."

"They sell or close the facility every few years and move somewhere else. Sometimes they take the boys with them and sometimes not. Since the management is a front and they use false identities, the boys are unable to provide any useful information once the operation moves locations."

"And the information Frank is trying to get?" Fenton persisted.

"Henry was able to learn that the organization has a server that is not connected to a hard-wired internet service. It does connect but at random times and through a wireless service that we have so far been unable to hack into in the limited time the server is online. That server houses gigabytes of data on where the money in the operation comes from and where it goes to. Both are of interest to us as we have determined that money from this organization has been used to fund the purchase of weapons for persons hostile to the US."

Fenton sat back in his seat. "Terrorists?"

A grim smile crossed Angela's face. "In some instances, yes. In other instances they have been on the distributing end of drugs in a major US city. So they seek to wound our country with weapons both personal and impersonal."

"You plan to take them down?"

"Yes. Once we have the information on the server, we can use it against those involved. But we can't take them down until we have that information. They'd burn it before we could get it and while we'd cut off the head, the arms and legs would survive as the hidden players would go to ground and hide." Agent Williams studied the man across from her. "Can I talk to Joe?"

"What role would he play?"

"Frank will need another pair of ears and eyes, even if Joe won't have the access that Frank would. In addition, we'd use Joe to get a third agent in. He'd be going in with a girlfriend. One who has already begun her digital espionage and forensics training. Between her and Frank, they will be able to get the information. We can't send her in on her own as it would be too suspicious."

Fenton nodded. "I won't make a decision for my son, but if he wants to help, I'll agree. My wife is going to kill me, but I'll agree."

.**********.

Twenty minutes later, Joe shook Agent Williams' hand. "I'll get my things." He had heard all he needed. Frank needed him. Joe nodded at his father and left the office to head back to the house to pack a few things.

Fenton looked at Agent Williams. "What will his cover be?"

Angela gave him a wry smile. "Come with us and see."

"I will," Fenton agreed as he and Williams left his office. Now he had to go home and explain in a limited way to Laura why Joe was going. Parting the Red Sea would be easier. At least if he went with Joe and the Agent, he'd be able to reassure his wife that things would be okay. _Yeah, right._ _Who am trying to kid? Things will be hell until the boys get home._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. Typos are mine and discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is blue spine-ish and AU. Timeline: Taken; Recovery; Retribution; Wild Pitch; and now this story. While you don't NEED to read the previous stories, things will be referenced and perhaps even some from my younger Hardys stories.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Joe sat as calmly as he could in the room with Agent Johnson. He was waiting to go see a 'stylist' and make-up artist. He had been a little taken aback by that when the agent had told him. But then he had followed it up as it being part of his cover. In all honesty, he was glad to have the distraction of what getting into his cover would be like. His mom had practically been in tears when he left the house forty-five minutes ago. His father had tried to explain but his mom just wasn't in the mood to hear it. When she had hugged him good-bye, she had told him that though she didn't like it, she understood. That was the best he could hope for in this situation and he was glad that he wasn't his father as the time spent until he and Frank came back was sure to be rough. After all, his mom knew quite a few submission holds herself.

Finally, a door opened and a twenty-something year old girl with a nose piercing, and gothic black hair called him into the room. Agent Johnson followed him in.

"Hi, I'm Kiki," the girl said as she put the cape around him as he sat down.

"Kiki?" Joe asked in surprise. She didn't look like a Kiki with her dark make-up and gothic clothing continuing the theme.

A broad smile lit her face. "Yeah, Kiki. I know. Doesn't sound right does it? But then, the make-up crew and the stylist try their hands at various styles. Can you tell what they were going for with me?"

"Well, that would be hard," Joe said as he smiled back into the mirror at her. "Goth?"

"Yep. But you know the look is only part of it. You have to have the attitude to go with it." Kiki took a moment to look over the screen on her table with her directives regarding his hair and then back to Agent Johnson. "It's a shame," she said. "He has beautiful hair." She ran her fingers through it.

"It'll grow back," Keo Johnson said dryly.

Joe looked at Kiki again in the mirror. "It's okay. He's right. I can't have all this hair if I'm going for a punk with an attitude."

"Guess not," she said with a shrug as she brought out her clippers. "It definitely doesn't take a lot of effort to get that look." After making sure she had all the implements she wanted on the side table, she turned back to Joe. "I'm going to shave the sides so it's just stubble and leave a Mohawk strip down the middle. That will only be about an inch long and I'm going to gel spike it."

"Isn't that a little out of date?" Joe asked.

"Not really. At least not with the attitude you're going for." Kiki looked to Agent Johnson and then back to Joe. "And when you're trying to show off a scar, it's the best way.

Joe's eyes widened. It made sense now. The scar on the left side of his scalp was still pink and an obvious sign to anyone looking at him that he was dangerous. "Oh," was all he said as Kiki went to work with her shears. He thought immediately of his scars on his abdomen. Another obvious sign that he was trouble and a force to be reckoned with- a teenage with scars from knives and bullets. They were real and something that hopefully, not many teens in ORT would have as part of their cover. Joe felt Keo's eyes on him as Kiki had now moved on to working on his Mohawk.

"Yes, Joe, your scars- all of them, will go a long way to helping solidify your cover. They're something that we can't fake if anyone went to look at them."

"Well, I'm glad they're good for something," Joe said but he couldn't bring himself to even attempt to smile.

Kiki kept him turned from the mirror and when he attempted to look she wagged a finger in his face. "Nuh-uh. You have to wait to get the full effect."

"Full effect?" Joe asked.

"Yes," Johnson said. "We're heading into the make-up artist now."

Joe stood from the chair once she had the cape off and quickly said good-bye as Johnson was already out the door.

Catching up quickly, Joe asked, "What is the make-up artist going to do?"

"He'll be applying your fake tattoos."

Joe frowned. "I thought those could be dangerous."

"They can be if you're using the stuff on the street. However, ORT has access to materials that many don't. This is one of them. I'm not saying they're healthy but you're looking at short-term and we've had good success with them for up to six months."

"What happens then?" Joe asked. He noticed that no one was giving him and his crazy hair a second look as they walked down the corridor.

"Usually some type of skin reaction. It's similar to what happens with the street stuff after just a week or two." Johnson stopped and opened a door. "Here we are."

Joe stepped in behind Johnson and closed the door. He watched as Johnson went up to a middle-aged Asian man and had a short discussion. The man waved him over and went into another room. Joe stopped at the door and looked to Johnson who hadn't moved. "Aren't you coming?"

"No. You're going to be in there for a couple of hours minimum. I'll be back when Tao messages me." With that, he turned and left.

Joe looked at the door that Johnson had exited and then the door that Tao had gone through. "Might as well get it started," he said quietly to himself.

.**********.

Johnson had been right. It had taken over two hours to get the tattoos. Tao had had him strip to his boxers and then had him lie on his back on a table. After donning some protective glasses and gloves, he had gone to work with his stencils and a small brush. While Tao wasn't talkative, he did make sure to tell Joe about the procedure. The black ink, for lack of a better term, would not wash off immediately in contact with water, sweat, or alcohol. However, repeated rubbing of the tattoos with any liquid would eventually lead to fading. He suggested touching up an area of the tattoos every day after three days. By doing a little every day, it would help continue the illusion of a real tattoo. As Joe lay on his stomach to get a tattoo on his back, he asked how he was supposed to do that one. Tao had simply replied that his partner would. Joe wanted to think of it as Frank, but he had a feeling it would be his fake girlfriend. The ink would be disguised in containers that were similar to her eyeliner.

"Done," Tao finally said.

As Joe sat up and put on his shirt, he noticed the man was sending a text message. He wondered how long it would take Johnson to get there. As he waited, he looked at the flames that went up his right arm past the middle of his forearm. On the left side of his abdomen was the wing of an eagle and from what he could see, the bird extended around and onto his back. The other wing felt like it had gone almost across his back. In the bird's talons was a skull. He knew he'd have to have at least one.

When Joe had asked why there wasn't any color, Tao had explained it would be harder for his partner to apply it correctly and that real color tattoos of this size were expensive and his cover wasn't that of a rich kid.

In less than ten minutes, Johnson arrived and gave Tao the okay for the work.

"So can I see now?" Joe asked.

Johnson studied him for a minute and said, "Come with me."

"I guess that's a no then," Joe mumbled as he followed the agent out.

Johnson went down a floor and down a corridor. He opened a door and Joe looked into what looked like a store dressing room. On the bench inside was a pair of trunks like MMA fighters wore on tv.

"Put them on and call me. We'll open that door on the wall together. It's a mirror," and Johnson cracked a smile as he continued, "and I want to see your reaction."

Joe just nodded, stepped inside and closed the door. In less than five minutes he was in the fighting trunks and had put on the padded fingerless gloves that had been underneath them. He called for Johnson who stood in the doorway a moment appraising him before closing the door behind him.

"How do you plan to act?" Johnson leaned against the opposite wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

Joe knew what he meant. There was more to the cover than his physical appearance. The cover would be also be about his facial expressions, how he reacted to people, what he said. "I'm not trying for any type of accent. I can't do it. I need to be from somewhere where people talk like I do. I won't be doing a lot of smiling or joking around. I'm not going to be nice to my girlfriend all the time and I don't really care if people like me or not. If they don't like what I have to say, they can just bite me."

Johnson smiled as Joe crossed his arms over his chest with the left arm on top displaying his flame tattoo. Joe had also tilted his chin up and gave the appearance of looking down his nose at the agent.

"Sounds good. I wish we had time to train you more in the nuances of maintaining a cover but we don't have it. I think that your natural swagger should carry you through if you keep it up." Johnson walked to the cabinet mounted on the wall and opened the door revealing a mirror that folded out.

Joe's eyes widened as he took in his new appearance. He certainly didn't look like himself and he knew that it would take Frank a little time to figure it out.

Johnson clapped him on the back. "Your father should be here by now. Want to show him?"

"Um. Yes and no."

Johnson laughed. "I understand. And believe me, your dad will too. This isn't who you are, Joe. It's a ruse to get what we need."

"Yeah, I guess so," Joe said as Johnson pulled out his phone and sent a message. Joe turned and looked at himself in the mirror and thought how glad that this wasn't who he was. He wasn't a punk with a grudge and a heart full of animosity. A soft knock on the door drew his eyes to the door and he put his mask back on- pulling his shoulders back and putting his hands on his hips.

.**********.

Fenton opened the door and saw Agent Johnson. His eyes moved across the small room and found his son. "Joe?" Fenton asked even though he knew it was.

"Nope," Joe replied. "The name's Jake. What's it to you anyway?"

Fenton stepped in and closed the door. He scanned his son. He looked downright intimidating. This was the kind of guy you didn't make angry and that you didn't want to run into in a back alley. His eyes lingered first on the scars on his right side and then he moved to circle around Joe. His eyes moved to the left side of Joe's head. He had seen Joe's stitches and he knew that scar was there. But now they were out in the open. The evidence of how close Joe had come to dying was out on display. What was he doing letting his youngest son do this while he was still on antidepressants?

"Dad?" Joe dropped the act when he saw how disturbed his father was.

A grim smile came to Fenton's lips as he looked in Joe's eyes and saw his son and not the cover that ORT was setting up for him. "It's okay, Joe. I was just really drawn in."

"We'll take care of him, Fenton. We'll be there if he or Frank need us." Agent Johnson had seen the doubt surface once again. "Let me walk you out."

After giving Joe a final big hug, Fenton left the room with just one backward glance. Outside the room he turned to Johnson. "I don't-"

"We have his back, Fenton. I know you're concerned but we wouldn't have offered this to him if we didn't think he could handle it."

"But his medication-"

"Will go with him under the cover of being for his girlfriend. It won't be suspicious at all."

Fenton looked back at the closed door. "Bring them both back safe to me." Fenton looked Agent Johnson in the eye. "No other option."

"No other option," Johnson repeated.

.**********.

Joe changed back into his clothes. He had been a little rattled by his dad's visit. It was obvious that Fenton was having second thoughts and Joe knew it was because of his scars. After all, it had thrown him a little to see that scar on his scalp. It had definitely thrown his father.

A knock sounded on the door and a voice asked if he was ready.

Opening the door, he said, "Lead the way." It was time to meet his partner in the mission. They would be briefed together from here on out and getting to know each other. Pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend wouldn't be the easiest thing, but if he was a jerk, maybe the distance between them would be plausible.

Johnson soon entered a room with a tv on the wall and conference table in the middle. As he closed the door behind them, he said, "Joe, I'd like you to meet your partner, Vanessa Bender."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is blue spine-ish and AU. Timeline: Taken; Recovery; Retribution; Wild Pitch; and now this story. While you don't NEED to read the previous stories, things will be referenced and perhaps even some from my younger Hardys stories.

 **Author's Notes:** Surprise! Yep, Vanessa has shown up in my story arc where Iola is still alive. Adds a bit of mystery to the situation as to what will happen doesn't it? ;-) This is my take on Vanessa as I haven't read any Casefiles with her in them. I've only read what I've googled and read in other fanfics. So I hope I don't get too off-base in her characterization.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Joe watched as a tall beautiful blonde girl stood on the other side of the table. She had to be at least 5'9" and had long ash blonde hair and blue-grey eyes that currently seemed to twinkle.

"Well, I'm glad that my make-over wasn't as extensive as yours," Vanessa said smoothly as she came around the table to shake his hand. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"You're an operative?" Joe asked somewhat dumbly. However, he was still a little shocked that a girl that looked like her was in ORT.

"Aw, Joe, you should know that being blonde and blue-eyed with a pretty face doesn't mean you can't fight and be tough." Then she winked at him, obviously not put off by his initial reaction.

Unable to help himself, Joe returned the smile. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I just wasn't expecting my partner to look like you."

"What were you expecting? A girl version of Frank?" she quipped back.

Joe chuckled. "I guess so. But then, I doubt your were expecting someone looking like me," he said as he knew that his hair was very noticeable.

Vanessa gave him a once over and said, "They showed me a picture of you and Frank. I'm not sure that he would recognize you without a second glance."

"That's good," Agent Johnson said. The two teens turned to look at the agent whom they had practically forgotten was in the room. "We don't want him to be recognized or paired with Frank who still looks like himself. Now if you'd both have a seat." While Vanessa and Joe seated themselves, Johnson went to a side table and opened a drawer. He pulled three tablets from the drawer. He handed one to each of them and turned on the one he kept for himself.

When Joe turned his on, he found that it had only basic apps on the home screen. But in addition to the basics was a file labeled HURT. Joe glanced up from the tablet to Johnson. "The name of the op is HURT? Doesn't sound very promising."

Keo shrugged. "It was a random name assignment. Now if you would open the folder, you'll see that there are bios on the persons involved that are key players. Take some time to read over them but don't spend the majority of your time there. I want you to spend more time on your on covers. Look at what we have and let us know if you think we need to modify anything. The two of you will be spending the rest of the day together as well as tonight and part of tomorrow. Vanessa, when you're not with Joe tomorrow, you'll be briefed further on the technical aspects of what the op entails so that you can relay the information to Frank. Joe, you'll be going to the gym to work on holds and technique. According to your brother and your father, you're quite good."

Joe looked up from the table. "My dad said I was good?" He could understand Frank telling them that, but for his dad to say it meant even more.

Johnson nodded. "He did. He said that you're leg game was a little below standard but you could hold your own with striking. He also said, that if you got anyone down, it would be bad for them." Johnson studied the young man in front of him. "You understand that in this operation, you can't be lenient on anyone. You give them an inch and they will beat you to a pulp." Johnson held the young man's eyes. "This isn't the time for sportsmanship. Frank says that the rules are are the basics but they don't hold back at all."

Joe swallowed. "I understand."

"I hope you do." Johnson turned to Vanessa. "Have you watched any MMA?"

"Only a little," she replied honestly.

"Then you'll need to go to the gym and watch Joe practice. If you're his girlfriend you would have seen him fight at some time." Vanessa nodded and Johnson continued. "Good. Now let's go over a few things about how we'll try to get you in. The fighting organization also runs a construction business. They do minor projects. Their primary purpose is to locate young men who don't have a lot of options and usually have a record. Joe, you'll be applying for a job with them. You'll see what your background is in the file. You should fit their profile. Frank will be doing his part to make sure there is an opening for you in the group of fighters-"

"What do you mean make sure there's an opening?" Joe interrupted.

"I mean that once they have their compliment of fighters, they don't take more in unless someone is out of commission." Johnson watched the younger Hardy closely.

Joe stared back and slowly said, "And Frank will make sure that one of them is injured enough to be out of ring for awhile."

"That's correct. We'll be letting Frank know the date of your arrival and he'll take someone out around that time."

Joe drew a deep breath. "Okay." He knew that things wouldn't always be pretty in this line of work. He just didn't expect it to hit so close to home so soon.

Johnson moved on when Joe didn't say anything else. "The two of you are high school dropouts who have been dating for about a year. The two of you can settle on the specifics. You'll be staying at a cheap hotel until Joe gets taken in by the organization. The fight group goes by the name Zendel's. When you're taken on as a fighter, they'll move you into an apartment complex that the group owns. They like to keep an eye on their fighters. Can't have any of you getting into trouble with the law and possibly informing on the group."

"Sounds like they have it all figured out," Vanessa said as she put down her tablet. Her fingers made nervous circles on the table as she asked, "When you say we'll be staying at the hotel together…."

"I mean together," Johnson said as he looked from one of them to the other. "You have to appear in every way as boyfriend and girlfriend. You'll hug, kiss, and share a bed." As both the boy and girl turned red, he sighed and said, "I'm not saying for you to have sex, but if someone comes into your room, you can't have pillows and sheets on the couch. If that happens, your cover is blown."

Johnson didn't have to say anything else as silence descended on the room.

Joe looked at Vanessa who nodded. Turning back to Johnson, Joe said, "We understand."

"Good. You'll get to practice tonight as you'll share a room here. You need to work out some things before you're thrown into them during the operation."

Vanessa had turned her red face back to the tablet and was looking at her description. She looked up at Johnson and asked, "It says here that I'm taking birth control and antidepressants. I understand the birth control, but why the antidepressants?"

"They're for me," Joe said as he looked at his tablet. "I'll explain it all to you later. You deserve to know as you'll be in this with me." He drew a deep breath and let it out. "I guess in this line of work, it's hard to keep your past in the past."

Johnson stood up. "I think now is just as good a time as any, Joe. Let me show you where your room will be for tonight. The two of you can talk and look over the information." He moved to the door and headed out without waiting to see if the two teens were following.

They were soon in an elevator and headed to the eighth floor that looked remarkably like a floor of a hotel. As Joe looked around he wouldn't have been surprised to learn that not only was it used to house agents on occasion, but also used as a training ground for agents who might have to work in a hotel. He was admiring the multicolored patterned carpet that was unlike the industrial carpet of the other floors when they stopped in front of a door. Beside it was placard that read 803 and had a non-smoking sign beneath it. _Yep, training area_ , Joe thought. Johnson unlocked the door and handed Vanessa the key.

"Your luggage is inside along with suitcases that have the clothing and accessories that you will actually take with you. If you need me for anything, dial 0 and ask for me. Any questions?" Johnson asked. When they shook their heads no, he said, "I'll see you here at 7:30 a.m. tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," they both replied.

With a nod he left them and returned to the elevator. Joe and Vanessa both looked into the room and stood where they were.

"I guess we might as well go in," Joe said and gestured for Vanessa to go in first. Joe looked around. "Well, this is gonna be awkward." The only furniture in the room was a queen size bed, two nightstands with lights and two long benches that had their real luggage and their 'cover' luggage. Then there was a console table with a tv on top and a mini-fridge and microwave underneath. Doors opening into a closet and a bathroom were at the front of the room where they were standing. It really was like a hotel room.

Vanessa laughed. "Well, it could be worse; it could be a twin bed."

Joe couldn't help but laugh. Vanessa was funny and she didn't seem to take things too seriously. Hopefully, things wouldn't get too strained and uncomfortable but he knew that by tonight and in the morning, there were definitely going to be embarrassing times. Joe closed the door and looked at the room. "I could put the suitcases on the bed and we could sit on the benches."

Vanessa eyed the hard wooden benches. "I think we'd just end up feeling sore. And let's be honest. We're going to be in that bed together later to sleep. If we can't bring ourselves to just sit on it now, then we're in trouble."

"You're right," Joe agreed. "Which side do you want?"

"Do you snore?"

Joe chuckled. "A little according to my brother."

"How about according to your girlfriend?" she asked further.

"Um," Joe couldn't help it as his faced flushed. "She doesn't- I mean we don't sleep together." He watched as Vanessa seemed to visibly relax.

"Oh, okay."

"How about you? Does your boyfriend say you snore?" he inquired thinking that turnabout was fair game.

This time, he watched a red blush spread from her chest and up her neck to her face as she answered, "I don't have a boyfriend and if I did, we wouldn't be sleeping together."

Joe nodded. "So… the birth control pills are just a part of our cover?"

"Well, no. I do take them but it's not for birth control but to help regulate my period." Her red blush continued.

This time all Joe could say was, "Oh, okay." He and Iola sometimes talked about her cycle, but it wasn't a normal topic of conversation and it still wasn't the most comfortable. It was a natural thing for a woman but it was unnatural for a teenage boy to talk about.

"I'll take the side next to the window. The AC unit is there and if you snore, the sound of the unit will help cover it up." She walked over to the unit and made an adjustment to the thermostat and in a moment the unit came on. Its light hum was a soothing sound to the two occupants of the room. Vanessa then moved to the bed and moved the pillows so that that they were up against the wall-mounted headboard. She sat down and leaned back up against the pillows that were covered in the standard white casings. Patting the other side of the bed, she said, "Might as well come have a seat."

Joe kicked off his shoes and gingerly sat on what was his side of the bed. She had been joking about a twin bed being worse, but even this queen size felt a little odd and he knew they would probably only have a full-size bed wherever they were on the mission. He looked at his hands in his lap as he asked, "So how much do you know about what happened to me?"

"They gave me some FBI reports to read once you said yes to the mission. I know about what happened last summer and what happened in March." She continued to look at his profile. "But I have a feeling there was a lot that happened in between."

"Yeah, you could say that." Joe then described what had happened with Camille Montoya and his bout of guilt and depression around the holidays. He didn't spare himself as he described his ill-fated plan to get the truth from Camille and his return stint to the hospital.

"I take it that your family wasn't thrilled with your decision to go it alone."

"Not in the least," Joe replied. "I took a lot of well-deserved flack from that. When I was pushed off the cliff, it was something that was out of my control. Taking on Camille alone when I was injured was my choice." Joe smiled momentarily. "My family is very protective of me, so yeah, putting myself in that kind of danger didn't go over well."

"And that's why you're taking anti-depressants."

"It's not so much what happened with Camille as it was the stress of the holidays and thinking about Morgan's family going through all of that without him."

Vanessa's voice softened. "And because you felt you could have saved him."

Joe looked over to the girl beside him and saw compassion in her eyes and not pity. "I eventually realized that Morgan's life wasn't something that I was responsible for. Dominic Laird killed him and not even dying myself could have changed that."

Vanessa's brow furrowed. "And the anniversary of his death just passed."

Joe looked away from her. "Yeah. That's one of the reasons I'm still on the anti-depressants. My therapist wanted me to stay on a low-dosage through the summer at least."

"What's the other reason you're still on them?"

Smiling slightly, Joe said, "Frank." When she was silent, he added, "The stress of the anniversary plus having my brother, who's my best friend, out of contact for an indeterminate amount of time… well, you can see it was a double concern."

"The two of you are really close aren't you?" There was a wistful tone to her voice.

Joe's gaze returned to her as he shifted on the bed to face her a little more. "We're only a year and three months apart."

"But being close in age doesn't make you close friends," she countered.

Shrugging, Joe responded, "I just know he's been my best friend since I can remember. He's always had time for me; always been there for me."

"And you do the same for him," Vanessa countered.

Joe gave her a big smile. "What else are brothers for?" He had noted her wistfulness earlier. "With my dad's line of work, it isn't a surprise that Frank and I are interested in this type of work. But what about you? I haven't had a chance to read anything about you yet."

Vanessa gave him a quirky smile. "There's nothing of great interest in my life. My father passed away when I was just a baby. My mom never remarried and right now we're living in Manhattan but my mom is looking to move out in the country somewhere."

"Really? What would draw city girls out to the country?" Joe asked with another smile.

"My mom does high-end computer animation cartoons similar in style to anime. She would like to expand her studio and to be honest, space in Manhattan isn't cheap."

Joe laughed. "I'm sure it's not."

"So I've been around computers all my life but I'm not interested in the artistic side of it. I'm interested in the source code for the programs as well as the hardware involved." Vanessa shifted on the bed so that she was sitting with her legs crossed Indian-style and facing Joe. "My dad had been in the Air Force and a friend of his, Brett Cooper, works in cyber surety for the Air Force."

"What? Cyber-what?"

Vanessa laughed. "I know. I hadn't heard of it either until he told me about it. Cyber surety works to detect and defend against cyber attacks to the government and military." She shrugged. "My mom told him about my interest. I call him Uncle Brett, but he's no relation. He's just a close family friend." She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders as she continued. "I took the ASVAB and some other tests he suggested and the Air Force took notice. He would send me sample scenarios they use for training and it seems that I did as well as many of the incoming recruits that have had the training."

Joe whistled. "Wow. No wonder ORT took notice. But what made you want to join?"

"Would it be cheesy to say I want to serve my country?"

"No, but I'm sure there's more."

Vanessa smiled. "Yeah, I love doing this kind of stuff." Her smile turned to a frown. "I wish that I could have gone in already but the Zendel's group doesn't take teenage women unless they're with the fighters." She shrugged and winked at him. "You're my ticket in."

Joe couldn't help but laugh. Undoubtedly, she would be more critical to the mission than he was. He could use a computer with ease and was good at the physical networking part, but code and all that was beyond him at this point. "I guess you're the brains and I'm the brawn."

"Oh, I don't know about that," she said as she stood up to retrieve his tablet. "I read that you're really good at math and math is a key component of computers."

"Still," Joe said, "I'll let you and big brother handle the computer end."

"Deal," Vanessa said as she sat down once again on the bed. The awkwardness was dissipating quickly and both were glad of it. "How about we review this together?"

"Great idea," Joe said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is blue spine-ish and AU. Timeline: Taken; Recovery; Retribution; Wild Pitch; and now this story. While you don't NEED to read the previous stories, things will be referenced and perhaps even some from my younger Hardys stories.

 **Author's Notes:** IluvJoe: "Okay so if Vanessa is here then what about Iola?" She's not forgotten, but she's not in this chapter and while she might help with some sleuthing in general, I'm not writing her to be an ORT agent. But she'll crop up... in a minor way in either the next chapter or the one after. I can't remember. ;-) Also, this is a short chapter, especially after the last one. Sorry for that, but the story told me to put a break here. :-) Just know the next chapter is over 3,000 words.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Vanessa and Joe spent the rest of the time until dinner going over the information in the HURT folder. It was a lot to take in as well as their cover.

As they sat on the bed eating delivery pizza provided by ORT hours later, they continued to review their story. The operation was taking place in a suburb of Detroit and they were two teenage dropouts looking for work. Joe was from upstate NY, and Vanessa was from a suburb of New York City. Both felt comfortable enough with their supposed home location to satisfy someone who wasn't from the area. The two had only been dating a few months as Vanessa had begun traveling west to get away from her family. This would help their cover as they wouldn't be expected to know a lot about each other if they had just met. In addition, Joe was to be rough and overbearing around her, boardering on abusive. Joe knew he would have some problems with this as it just wasn't his nature, but Vanessa assured him that nothing would be taken personally and tears would only be part of the act. His abusive nature was going to be the reason she could go to Frank or not be seen in Joe's company but so much.

Finally, it was time for bed and the uncomfortable atmosphere returned.

"So, do you usually shower in the morning or night?" Joe asked.

"I like to shower at night as I'm just not a morning person," Vanessa said sheepishly. "How about you?"

"I usually shower in the mornings as it helps to wake me up. But I'm not a morning person either. However, tonight I'd like to take one 'cause I'm feeling a little itchy from all the work I had done today," Joe said as he scratched his side through his tee shirt.

"Oh, yeah," Vanessa replied. "That makes sense. Why don't you go ahead and get your shower. I'm going to look at the 'tattoo eyeliner pen' they gave me. Tao suggested I try it out to make sure I can operate it and to ask any questions before we leave if I have them."

Joe nodded. It was another layer of awkwardness. The tattoo pen. His arm tattoo was on his dominant arm so he couldn't do that well by himself. The eagle with the skull he could do a small part of, but not very well. This meant that Vanessa would have to do this for him. Yep, awkward would hardly describe it as the eagle with the skull went low on his torso. He grabbed his toiletry bag from his suitcase along with a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He hadn't thought about sleeping with a girl when he had packed.

When he came out, Vanessa hurried in. When she exited twenty minutes later, her hair was up in a towel and she was wearing a t-shirt that came mid-thigh.

"Um, I didn't think I'd be sleeping with you tonight-" She smacked her forehead with her hand. "Um, I didn't think I'd be in bed with-" Grrrr! Vanessa looked at him with pleading eyes.

Joe laughed. "I understand completely, and yeah, I didn't plan for this either."

"Okay. Then I'll just dry my hair and then we'll work on your tattoos." She paused as she picked up her hair dryer. "You know I think that is going to be even more embarrassing than the conversation we just had."

Joe let out a loud breath. "I think if we go ahead and admit that it's uncomfortable, maybe that will make it easier. I know that you're doing it because you have to and I'm doing because I have to." He looked her in the eye. "It's part of the assignment. You're not coming on to me and I'm not coming on to you."

Vanessa looked incredibly relieved. "Sounds good. Now, let me get my hair dried and we'll see how well I wield that eyeliner brush. Hopefully, Tao won't have to redo the ink tomorrow."

"I sure hope not, that was over two hours!"

Vanessa laughed. "Then I'll try to be really careful."

Joe smiled at her back as she went back into the bathroom to do her hair. This could work if they just laid things out on the table.

.**********.

A short while later, Joe stood in front of the mirror near the bathroom. He still felt self-conscious. The fact that the person looking at him in the mirror didn't look like him, didn't help any. Vanessa finished putting away the hair dryer and her brush and came to stand behind him. "I might need some help getting my hair to spike the right way tomorrow. Maybe you can help me?" Johnson had told him that there would be styling products in his new luggage to help with his look. Having never had to do much more than run a brush through his hair before, he was a little uncertain.

"Ah, hair products, now there's something I AM an expert at." Vanessa smiled at him in the mirror. Her smile faltered a little as she said, "Okay. So let's start on 'Awkwardness 301.' I'm saying 301 because I think we've already had 101 and 201 in awkwardness already."

"I'll agree to that," Joe said as he went to his side of the bed. Before he sat down, he asked, "So how do you want to do this?" He winced as she giggled. "Not the best word choice, but I'll stick with it."

Vanessa looked at the pen that she now had in her hand and then at the lighting around the bed. "I think you should sit here on my side of the bed so that your right arm will be right here by the light. I think I'd like to start with the arm instead of jumping right to the more embarrassing part of inking your chest."

Joe chuckled as he came back around the bed to her side and sat propped up against the headboard. He made sure to leave enough room for her to sit. It felt a little odd to have her touching his arm in this way. He'd had plenty of nurses touching his arm but it never felt like this. It didn't feel like when Iola touched him, but it still felt intimate. Callie didn't even touch him like this. It made him very self-conscious.

Finally, they were both okay with how the pen worked on inking his arm. "Well, it wasn't too difficult," Vanessa said. "The pen is pretty easy to use and the details on your arm aren't too bad for me to follow." Standing up nervously, Vanessa said, "I guess it's time for you to take off your shirt." Her fingers played with the cap to the inking pen.

Joe sat up on the bed and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt. "It's okay, Vanessa. It feels weird to me too." He then pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to his side of the bed. He sighed as he said, "This only going to make things sound even more inappropriate… I think I should be on my back on my side of the bed."

"You're right," Vanessa laughed. "It does sound worse. But you're correct. I'll need your left side to be closest to the light so I can see well." Before they moved, she moved back closer to the bed.

"What is it?" Joe asked and then he saw that her eyes had gone to the two scars on his right side. "Yeah, they're the ones you read about. The top scar came from Laird and the lower one was where I fell on my hatchet in March." He looked at them and frowned slightly. "Between these scars and the one on my head, I sure look a lot tougher than I am." Dropping the conversation, he moved over to the other side of the bed and laid flat. Putting his hands behind his head, he smiled at her. "Do you think it will help if I close my eyes?"

Vanessa laughed nervously as she came around the side of the bed. "Yeah, I think it will. You watching me as I draw on your body… yeah, that will make me even more self-conscious."

Joe would have been surprised to learn that Vanessa felt a little more than awkward as she thought that her partner was hotter than should be allowed in a mission. She closed off those thoughts and put her mind to the more detailed eagle tattoo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is blue spine-ish and AU. Timeline: Taken; Recovery; Retribution; Wild Pitch; and now this story. While you don't NEED to read the previous stories, things will be referenced and perhaps even some from my younger Hardys stories.

 **Author's Notes:** IluvJoe's follow-up:"... will we get to see a love triangle ?" Not in this story. Everyone will have to wait and see how this story ends. ;-) And to mini: "...I think the pacing is a little slow..." Just know I didn't take this the wrong way. :-) I understand the love of the action, but I've always been a bit of a 'plodder.' I tend to like stories that provide a lot of back detail and so I tend to write that way. But I have to say when I reread stories, I often skip the background info and go to the action for the reread. :-) But I still remember the backstory even when I don't reread it. So, with that said, things will pick up a little... but it may still be a touch slow. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I do like reading them!

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

As the alarm blared, Joe's arm flailed out to turn it off. After several smacks he was able to cut it off and then he rolled from his stomach onto his back. Blinking bleary eyes up at the popcorn ceiling that had a sprinkler right overhead, he remembered where he was and who he was with. Cautiously, he looked over and saw that Vanessa was on her side turned away from him. She was either still asleep or was just ignoring the alarm and him in an attempt to limit the strangeness of the situation. Whichever was the case, he was fine with it as there were sure to be plenty of embarrassing moments to come. He carefully got out of the bed and went over to his 'cover luggage' and pulled out a pair of shorts that were made for boxing/MMA along with a t-shirt. Johnson had said he would be sparring and learning most of the day so he might as well go ahead and dress for it. He cast one more glance over his shoulder and saw that Vanessa's eyes were still closed. "Vanessa," he called to her. Vanessa's eyes opened easily which told Joe she hadn't really been asleep.

"I know," she said. "Time to get up." She glanced to the clock. "I'll be dressed by the time you get out and then we can work on our hair together," she said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan," Joe said as he smiled back. Then he headed into the bathroom for his shower.

Fifteen minutes later he opened the door. Just as she had said, Vanessa was dressed. She was looking at the id's that they were given. They had taken a picture of Joe after his haircut and used that for the photo on his license. The id's had been in their room last night though they hadn't looked at them very much. "I guess we should start using our cover names today so we get used to them," she said. "Valerie Duval and Jake Petrov."

Joe rubbed a dry towel over his head again. "Well, I guess they gave us names starting with the same sound to help out a little."

Vanessa put the licenses down and looked at Joe's hair and then the clock. "We've got ten minutes before Agent Johnson gets here. I think that's plenty of time to spike your hair. Let's get to it, Jake," Vanessa said as she stood up and moved to Joe's cover suitcase. "Ahh," she said as she pulled out a bottle of sculpting gel. "This should do nicely."

Joe couldn't help but eye the bottle skeptically, but proceeded to apply the product to his hair as she told him what to do. Her reasoning of 'you can't expect me to do your hair for you everyday' made sense. So between the gel and her hairdryer, Joe was ready when the knock sounded on the door.

Today it was Agent Williams who stood at the door. When Joe opened it, Angela Williams gave him an appraising look. "Well, you certainly look different than when I last saw you."

Deciding to go ahead and get into character a little more, Joe tilted his chin up a little and crossed his arms over his chest. "What else did you expect?" he responded somewhat belligerently.

Agent Williams chuckled slightly as she saw Vanessa standing behind Joe. "Nothing less, _Jake_. Nothing less."

A hint of a smile tilted the corners of Joe's mouth up. "We were expecting Agent Johnson."

"He'll be joining you later, but I'll be taking you down to breakfast in the cafeteria and answering any questions that you may have come up with since he saw you yesterday."

Vanessa closed the door to the room slipping the key in her pocket as the trio headed toward the elevator. "So how many days do we get here before we're moved to the Detroit area?" she asked as she moved up to walk beside Joe and just behind the agent.

With a glance over her shoulder, Williams said, "As long as Joe turns out to be as good as Frank told us, you'll be flying out by tomorrow night."

Joe stopped dead in his tracks. He had known the turnaround would be fast, but barely two days was a little faster than he expected.

Angela stopped and looked behind her at the pair who were at varying distances behind her. "Keo told you that we'd need to get you out there fast. This can't be a surprise to you. Plus, even after you get there, there will be some time for you and Vanessa to build your relationship as you won't be immediately asked to join the organization." That seemed to be all that the agent felt was necessary as she continued her walk to the elevator.

Vanessa stepped back and grabbed Joe's arm. "They won't send us if they don't think we can do it," she whispered loudly to him.

"I know," he said as he leaned over slightly. "But what if they evaluate me and I'm not good enough to go?"

Vanessa smirked up at him, "Then you have a really cool new haircut to show all your friends back home."

Joe was laughing as they entered the elevator that Williams was holding for them. "It's not fair that you don't have a matching one," he joked back.

"Mine would take a lot longer to grow back that yours."

"Yeah, I guess it would," he replied in kind. Then looking at the agent, he said, "So when do I get my evaluation?"

"We'll wait a couple of hours after you eat before we start that. In the meantime, I'll be answering your questions and I'll be quizzing you on your cover and giving you additional information that could be helpful."

"Sounds like a full morning," Joe said.

"With your training, it will be a full day," was the agent's succinct reply.

Joe watched the numbers light up in a descending pattern as the elevator went down. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to need a hot shower and some Icy Hot tonight?"

"It's probably just your instincts telling you the truth," Williams said with a smile.

"Great," Joe muttered as they exited the elevator.

In moments they entered the cafeteria which was already busy with various staff and agents. As the three entered the buffet line, Agent Williams cautioned Joe. "Now you can get whatever you want, but remember, you'll be getting an intense workout in just a few hours."

Joe looked longingly at the spread of food before him as Vanessa chuckled behind him. He turned and gave her a small scowl as he spooned some eggs on his plate along with some fresh fruit. He grabbed a container of yogurt and some toast. He put his food on the table and returned to the line to get a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice.

When he returned, Vanessa was staring at him. "And this is you going light?"

With a frown at his plate and then her, he replied, "At an all you can eat breakfast buffet? Yeah, this is definitely me going light. Did you see the waffles and the made to order omelets?" The frown returned to his face as he saw the omelet on her plate. He stabbed his fork into his eggs as he watched her cut into her omelet.

"So, what questions do you have for me?" Agent Williams asked once they had all gotten a few bites in.

"What's Frank's cover name?" Vanessa asked.

"David Winder," Williams said evenly.

"I still have problems believing that Frank was okay with me doing this," Joe said as he bit down on a piece of toast. However, he noticed a slight frown on the agent's face before it disappeared. But Joe was the son of Fenton Hardy and the look he had seen wasn't something to be ignored. Swallowing the toast he continued with his train of thought. "He does know that you're planning on sending me in doesn't he?"

Agent Williams put down her utensils as she prepared to answer.

"Agent Williams, he does know. Right?" Vanessa questioned as well.

"No."

Both Joe and Vanessa were quiet.

"Frank told his trainers about your fighting skills during his training and then the FBI already had data on your abilities to remain calm in stressful situations. It was ORT command that decided that you should be given the opportunity and to be honest this is a new program and we don't have anyone else trained to do this yet." Williams leaned forward. "Command feels that you paired with Vanessa and Frank have the best opportunity to get this mission completed."

Joe nodded at her. "Frank and I already know how the other thinks, how the other fights, and trust won't need to be built between us."

"Exactly," Williams said as she sat back.

Vanessa looked from Williams to Joe. "I can't believe you're all right with this."

Joe picked up his piece of toast again and said, "If it wasn't in those reports you read, I can tell you that I trust me watching Frank's back more than any ORT agent." Joe looked to Williams and said, "No offense intended."

"None taken," she replied glibly.

Turning back to Vanessa he continued, "Frank's usually the one that gets a little freaked out when he's not in control, but I have a touch of it too. At least where people I care about are concerned." He shrugged and said, "As long as they think I can handle the fighting side of it, I'm good." He glanced at Williams and added, "I'm good even if I'm a little sub-par if it means I can help Frank." Williams gave a slight nod of acknowledgement as Joe bit into the toast. When he glanced at Vanessa, she only shook her head as she began to cut up her omelet once again.

Two hours later the trio had finished going over the cover identities and discussing what was known about the computer system and how Vanessa and Frank would get the information. It was a three part process: getting into the system; plugging in the USB stick drive that was a mobile hotspot as well as an encoded program that would scan the hard drive and upload to ORT all the files it thought relative; and finally removing the drive and shutting down the system leaving no trace of tampering. Williams had indicated that the three of them could determine how and who would get the information. The 'when' was the sooner the better. Now that they were finished with Agent Williams they were going to the gym for Joe's MMA evaluation. Everything they had done so far was based on the assumption that he could handle himself in the ring. If he couldn't then they would have to pull Frank and start over.

Joe was slightly nervous as they entered one of ORT gym facilities. A lot was riding on this and he had no idea what Frank and his father had told them about his fighting abilities. His eyes scanned the facility and noted the exits and the fact that there were only a few agents in the room at the moment. With the space being as big as the floor of a high school gym, it made the area seem rather empty. He continued to follow the agent as she led them past several floor mats, a couple of boxing rings and finally to an octagon raised platform that had chain link fencing around it. They walked around it until they arrived at the steps and the door into the ring.

Waiting for them there was a man slightly taller than Joe with short sandy brown hair. Stepping forward, he said, "I'm Agent Jim Overman and you must be Joe Hardy and Vanessa Bender."

"That's correct," Joe responded as he leaned forward to shake Overman's hand. "Did you work with my brother?"

Overman chuckled. "Yes I did. I wouldn't want to get into a fight with him on the street. He definitely knows his karate and kept me on my toes."

Knowing how good his brother was, Joe became a little more nervous about sparring with this man. What if Frank gave him unrealistic expectations of Joe's abilities? Joe knew that his father had also talked to agents Williams and Johnson about his abilities. Still, he was a little hesitant as he said, "I'm not sure what Frank told you about my training, but I literally lasted about two months in karate before I stopped taking it." Then his face turned red as he continued. "Frank's shown me a few things recently as well as my mom who's been taking private lessons."

He could feel Vanessa staring at him as she repeated somewhat skeptically, "Your _mom_."

Joe cut his eyes to Vanessa and then back to Overman, "Yeah, _my mom_. Don't make any judgments until you meet her."

Overman laughed. "Actually, I don't think I'd want to face Laura Hardy in a street fight either. Frank told me she's quite good." He clapped Joe on the shoulder and moved closer to the ring. "Now don't worry. This beginning part is all about me getting a feel for your style, strengths, and weaknesses. Go ahead and take off your shirt and shoes. I have some headgear and gloves for you to wear while we spar. I don't want you going to Michigan looking too beat up. It would give the wrong impression." Overman turned and grabbed the items and gave them to Joe once he was ready.

Joe took a deep breath as he entered the enclosed area and Overman closed the door behind them.

"Okay, we're going to go with the more rational rules as I get a feel for your abilities. No hitting below the belt, no eye gouging, and no hitting the back of the head on a downed opponent. Overman then called out to someone. "Set the timer for five minutes."

Joe watched as a panel on the wall lit up with a clock and began counting down. So there was someone else monitoring the room that he couldn't see. This was probably being taped as well. Interesting. Overman stuck his fist out and Joe bumped it with his own and the two began circling each other.

.**********.

Vanessa watched them circle and then Joe punched at Overman and missed. Overman had moved out of the way easily. Overman took a swing of his own that missed and followed with a leg kick to the side of Joe's thigh. It wasn't enough to take Joe down but Vanessa was sure it hurt. Joe then went into a flurry of fast punches that had Overman backpedaling. Some of the punches connected and Vanessa could see that he was shaking off the effects. Overman countered with a combination of punches and kicks. This exchange of blows went took up most of the time allotted. At the one minute remaining mark, Overman did a roundhouse kick that caught the side of Joe's head and left him slightly stunned. Overman quickly moved in to attempt a two-legged takedown but Joe threw his legs out behind him in the sprawl defense. Overman went down to the mat with Joe in the upper position. The agent quickly rolled to his back before Joe could take a dominant position on his back. Williams and Vanessa watched as Joe moved to get on top of Overman in what MMA calls full mount, but Overman was too fast and Joe ended up in a full guard position.

Keeping her eyes on the match, Williams said, "The position you see in front of you is called full guard." She paused as she watched Joe rain down fists and elbows on Overman's head. Overman was blocking some of Joe's hits while getting a few jabs in to Joe's head and chest. "Joe is stuck between Overman's legs. You can see the agent has his legs wrapped around Joe keeping him from getting up or into a more advantageous position."

Looking at the abuse the man was taking on the mat, she asked, "It doesn't look like Overman's in a good position."

Williams laughed. "No, it doesn't look that way but it is. It's better than the alternative of Joe sitting on chest, possibly pinning his arms and pounding the heck out of him." Williams glanced to the clock and watched the seconds tick down. "And Overman knows that he only has to last until the buzzer," which sounded as she spoke.

Vanessa watched as Overman released Joe from the guard position and Joe reached down and gave him a hand up. An agent, or perhaps just one of the gym staff, came over with some water and towels and put them inside the ring. She was just going to move closer to see what Joe and Overman were talking about when Agent Williams spoke.

"He's quite a handsome young man."

Vanessa's brows drew together as she looked quizzically at Williams. "Excuse me?"

Williams nodded in Joe's direction. "Joe. He's an attractive young man."

"Um. Isn't this a little bit unprofessional?" Vanessa asked with a frown.

Agent Williams gave a small laugh and shook her head. "You're right, I'm not handling this well, but then we've never had agents as young as this new group that you are in." She looked at Joe and then back to Vanessa. "Since I've just made myself sound like a pervert, let me just go ahead and be straightforward as I'm obviously not good at going about this tactfully."

"Please do," Vanessa concurred.

"You've been with ORT since January and have had a complete physical and blood work-up. Joe has not. He'll get blood work done if he passes this eval with Overman. You're young and attractive and so is he. You'll be sharing a room and a bed."

Vanessa could feel her blood heating up.

"You're already on birth control-"

"But not for that reason," Vanessa said vehemently but softly.

"Nevertheless," Williams continued, "you don't have any STDs but we don't know about Joe. If the two of you decide to do something-"

"We're on a mission," Vanessa practically hissed. "We CAN be professional."

Williams' facial expression was serious. "Things happen, Vanessa. I just wanted you to know that if-" she raised her hand to forestall another protest from Vanessa. "IF something were to occur, there are condoms packed in your luggage."

Vanessa frowned at Agent Williams and crossed her arms over her chest. "And I'll be returning ALL of them to you when we complete this mission. And just so you know I don't sleep around and definitely not with a guy who has a girlfriend."

"I understand, Ms. Bender."

Vanessa had no idea what happened for the next fifteen to twenty minutes. She knew that Joe and Overman continued their sparring, but she couldn't get her mind off what Agent Williams had said. Finally, she looked at the agent and asked, "Are you going to have this talk with Joe too?"

"Actually, Agent Johnson was going to."

"Don't bother. I'll tell him myself," Vanessa said calmly with a touch of ice.

"There's no reason to be upset, Vanessa. We're just making sure that everyone is aware of what could happen."

Vanessa knew she was right, but it still felt weird and awkward. After taking a deep breath, she finally dropped her crossed arms to her sides. "I just don't understand. He has a girlfriend."

Agent Williams raised an eyebrow at the young girl. "And you've never known a boy who cheated on his girlfriend?"

"Of course I have," Vanessa said with exasperation. "But I wouldn't cheat with him. And for that matter, you obviously didn't read the FBI reports on Joe Hardy."

This time, Agent Williams frowned. "I have read them quite thoroughly."

Smirking at the agent, Vanessa turned her attention and her gaze back to the ring. "Then you must have read about a different Joe Hardy. Because the Joe Hardy that was willing to face an unknown fate in a basement to save Iola would never cheat on her."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is blue spine-ish and AU. Timeline: Taken; Recovery; Retribution; Wild Pitch; and now this story. While you don't NEED to read the previous stories, things will be referenced and perhaps even some from my younger Hardys stories.

 **Author's Notes:** So I'm curious as to who everyone wants to see Joe paired with. :-) Go to my profile page and answer the poll - it may help direct or change the plot for my next story which I'm just starting to write. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Just over five hours after Joe and Overman started sparring, it finally ended. There had been a short break around 1:00 p.m. for what amounted to a snack and then they were back at it. Joe was currently lying on his back, breathing hard, and sweating profusely. He was irritated with himself for turning his back to Overman. It was a stupid move and it had cost him as the agent was able to get him in a rear naked choke. He rubbed his hand across his throat for a moment and then sat up. Joe had had to tap out and he hated it, just as he always did when he sparred with his brother or father. But it was tap out or pass out and he was sure that the agent would not be impressed if he passed out just because he didn't want to admit he was beat.

Joe could see Overman outside the ring talking to Agent Johnson. Vanessa and Agent Williams had left hours ago and so it was just Joe and Overman for most of the afternoon. He could see both agents looking at him from time to time. The evaluation was complete and Overman was giving his assessment. _Time to face the music_ , Joe thought to himself as he made his way to the door and steps leading down to the gym floor.

Both agents turned to face him when he walked over. "Verdict?" Joe asked as he rubbed a towel over his face.

Johnson crossed his arms while Overman stared at him for a moment and then answered, "You pass."

Joe let out the breath he was holding as his eyes closed in a long blink. But then his head came up as he stated, "You don't sound very convinced."

"There's some things we need to work on tomorrow that will be very important. For one thing, you're going to have to work on your patience."

Joe grimaced. "I know I got sloppy at the end. But we have been at this for hours with hardly a break."

"That's true," Overman conceded. "This marathon won't be what you'll have in Michigan, but it shows that over time, you can get sloppy if you're tired or lose patience with your opponent. You've got to remember that you may or may not fight Frank. The other boys you'll be going against may not have much more training than you but they'll be going for the win just as hard as you will."

"Wins equal money to the fighters. They all want it," Johnson joined in. "You can lose some matches, but you can't afford to lose them all or you'll be out before you can even make plans with Frank."

Joe looked from one agent to the other. "I thought we were going to make the hit on the computer system within in a week or two. How many times would I have to fight in that time frame?"

"Depending on how beat up you are possibly twice in a week. They usually have fights on Tuesday and Saturday nights."

Frowning, Joe said, "Sounds rather painful."

"Most likely, it will be," Johnson said. "You know these moves can dislocate joints. Zendel's group does do tap outs. If you know you're beat, don't play the hero or your opponent will do you damage."

"But you just said I can't afford to lose."

Johnson's tone was serious as he replied, "You can't afford to be in there with a dislocated shoulder either."

Joe nodded at the common sense involved. Bravado would have a certain place in this mission, but he would have to keep his head during the matches.

"Overall, you're one of the best new recruits I've worked with," Overman stated. "There would be no hesitation in my placing you near the top of an incoming class. But that's not where you'll be. You'll be on a mission and that is my only concern. MMA isn't the best sport for on-the-job training."

"I understand, Agent Overman." Joe did understand. He was good but others were better and better trained than he was. Overman didn't want him overestimating his abilities and getting hurt because he was overconfident.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Dress out again. This time we won't spar but we will go through and practice more moves and see how much you remembered from today." Oveman gave Johnson a nod and then left.

Joe stood with Agent Johnson. "He passed me so does this mean that Vanessa and I are a go for the mission."

Johnson nodded. "You'll fly out tomorrow night on an ORT plane. As teens without jobs and money, you can't be seen flying into Detroit."

 _Tomorrow_ , Joe thought with a mixture of excitement and trepidation. Calming himself, he asked the agent his one remaining question. "Can I call my girlfriend? I didn't really have a chance to let her know I was going out of town and I'd like to speak to her before we go."

"That will be fine. You can use your cell or the phone in the room, whichever you prefer. Just don't use the one we put in your cover suitcase. And no specifics. You're going out of town to help Frank. You should be back before school starts. End of conversation."

Joe nodded. "Understood."

"Then you can head back to your room. You and Vanessa can eat tonight in the cafeteria together. It will give you another chance to work on your relationship dynamic."

When Joe took a step toward the gym exit, he limped a little. His muscles had started stiffening. _Boy I am going to be sore._ He stopped when Agent Johnson called to him.

"Call extension 332. We have a massage therapist on staff. Pay him a visit after you eat."

Joe gave the agent another nod. It was almost as if speaking would be physically painful at this point. And actually, considering that rear naked choke, he guessed it actually could be.

.**********.

When Vanessa walked into the room she and Joe were sharing, she immediately noticed that he was talking to someone on the phone. When he looked at her she motioned asking if he wanted her to step back outside but he shook his head no. Trying to be discrete and give him his privacy, she stepped to the bathroom and checked her hair. His voice carried easily to her and it didn't sound like he was trying to keep her from hearing anything.

"Like I said, I plan to be back for the start of school. I just can't guarantee it."

Silence as whoever he was talking to answered.

"I know you want to know more, but I can't answer those questions right now and I'm sorry about that."

Another pause.

"I promise. Thanks for understanding."

Pause.

"Love you. Bye."

Silence.

Vanessa stepped back into the room. "Not that I was trying to listen, but it sounded like you were talking to Iola."

Joe stood and tossed his cell phone so it landed in his suitcase. "Yeah. I couldn't leave without talking to her. It will be hard enough going without contact while I'm on the mission. I at least needed to let her know personally. Not just get a call from my mom or dad."

"Good choice because hearing it from your parents and not you would have been bad. At least I wouldn't care to find out like that."

"Me too," Joe replied.

Vanessa walked up to Joe and tilted her head from one side to the other. "And this is what you look like after fighting _with_ gloves and headgear?" She took in his swollen lip and bruised cheekbone. He had showered and changed into a t-shirt, shorts, and sandals. His elbows and knees were red and also swollen slightly.

Joe shrugged and grimaced slightly. "Usually you don't spar for over five hours so this isn't too bad."

"Well, I'm glad that they didn't want you looking beat up for your arrival. Because if this is acceptable, I'd hate to see what 'beat-up' looks like." She had turned for her suitcase when Joe carefully took her arm.

"What?" she asked.

"It will probably look a lot worse than this. I may have my eyes swollen shut, a busted lip, or a broken nose." Vanessa's eyes widened and Joe continued, "It's fine for you to react, but I don't want you to be caught off-guard." Joe looked thoughtful for a moment and added, "I'll contact Johnson tonight and we'll get a copy of some old MMA fights. It would be good for you know."

Vanessa nodded. "I guess. Want to watch it after we eat?"

Joe gave her a lop-sided smile. "How about after the massage I have after we eat? Agent Johnson suggested I get one after we eat and I have to say that I'm looking forward it. That and putting some ice on my joints later."

Smiling back, Vanessa agreed. "Sure."

Joe went to the door and held it open as they were on their way to eat.

"Can we wait a moment?" Vanessa asked somewhat nervously. She had told Agent Williams she would tell Joe about the 'protection' conversation they had had, but now that it was time it was a little embarrassing. When Joe closed the door, she drew a deep breath and went to her cover suitcase. She rifled around for a moment and then pulled out a package. Vanessa turned and handed it to Joe whose face turned red as he looked from it to herself. "Agent Williams told me that you hadn't been tested for STDs. Her talk was basically 'you're young and good looking and so is he so if you decide to do something, use protection.'"

"She actually said that?"

"Maybe not in so many words, but that was basically her talk to me when you were getting ready to spar. I told her that we were both professionals, that you had a girlfriend, and we were not going to have sex."

Joe actually laughed as she tossed the box back into her suitcase. "What did she say to that?"

Vanessa shook her head. "Not much. I told her I'd be bringing back the unused box."

"I'm surprised that Johnson didn't give me the same speech."

"Oh, he was, but I was so ticked at them for thinking that we were just uncontrollable teenage hormones, that I told her I'd tell you."

Joe went back to the door and opened it again. "Well, I'm glad you did. I think I might have been equally ticked if Johnson had told me instead of you. I might have even said some things I would have regretted." He looked thoughtful and then said, "Actually, I probably would have said things but I wouldn't have regretted them. Just as well that I didn't get the chance."

Walking through the open door, Vanessa said, "Well, I'm glad that something good came out of that." As they walked down the corridor to the elevator, she decided it was a good thing she had told Joe. If they could be open about things like this with each other, it boded well for their working together.

.**********.

The next day was spent working on their cover together and Joe getting pointers on techniques to use against opponents. He also watched some video of his sparring with Overman that had been recorded. Overman went over mistakes he had made and also pointed out things that he had done well. By late afternoon, Vanessa and Joe were on their way to the airport. In fact, they were no longer Joe and Vanessa, but Jake and Valerie. Only time would tell if they had enough time to make their relationship convincing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is blue spine-ish and AU. Timeline: Taken; Recovery; Retribution; Wild Pitch; and now this story. While you don't NEED to read the previous stories, things will be referenced and perhaps even some from my younger Hardys stories.

 **Author's Notes** : And now the poll is closed. Thank you to those of you who voted! And yes, the mission begins! But this isn't a very exciting chapter. I'm still in plodder mode. ;-) But perhaps some of you have had a similar experience and commiserate with Joe and Vanessa in this chapter. :-)

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

It was a Wednesday evening when Vanessa, Joe, and Agent Johnson arrived at a private airport outside Detroit in a small plane. After disembarking, they went to an equally small conference room in the nearby hanger.

Sitting down at the table, Agent Johnson looked at the two teens across from him. "The address for the hotel that you will stay at is programmed into the phone. That will be your base location until Jake is recruited by Zendel's. Remember that we'll be watching and keeping an eye on you when you're outside the complex, but when you're inside you're on your own unless you contact us in a dire situation. If we need to contact you it will probably be through Vanessa when she goes to get groceries or to the coffee shop that has been programmed into your phones."

Joe couldn't help but fidget a little in his chair. "What happens if they don't pick me?" Joe could feel the agent's eyes move over him again. He knew he looked the part from his hair to his clothes, but still he just wasn't sure.

"Keep looking like you do now and put the attitude with it and they will be more than happy to take you in," Johnson said. "Any other questions?" When the teens shook their heads no, he stood and headed out of the room. Exiting the hanger on the opposite side of the runway, he walked toward a worse for wear Mustang that was at least fifteen years old. Johnson tossed Joe the keys and said, "Jake and Valerie don't have a lot of money. This is Jake's car that he bought right before he left town. It doesn't look like much, but the mechanics have been over it and replaced some key parts. It shouldn't break down on you and it shouldn't guzzle gas."

Joe lifted the hood and took a look. Seeing that things did look in order, he closed it. "Looks good." After popping the trunk, he loaded their two small suitcases inside.

"Good luck," Johnson said as he stepped away.

"Thanks," Joe replied as he got into the car. The interior was in decent shape while the exterior showed the signs of neglect via faded black paint, rust spots, and the occasional dent. He started the car and looked to Vanessa in the passenger seat. "Ready?"

Holding up her phone with a map app open, she responded, "Ready to go, Jake." She took a look at the phone and gave him a direction to go from the airport.

 _This is it_ , he thought as he moved his hands restlessly on the wheel. _We're on our own_.

An hour later they were in a small town outside of Detroit. Even though it was just 8:00 p.m. and it was still light outside, they were both exhausted when they drove up to the motel that must have been brand new in the 50's. It was set up in a U shape with a pool in the center of the U. As Joe parked in front of the area labeled as 'Office,' they both gave a shuddering look at the pool. The 'Closed' sign hung lopsidedly from the padlocked gate that led into the pool area.

"I doubt anyone's used that pool in years," Vanessa commented as they both stood beside the Mustang delaying their entry into the dubious facility. If the pool was covered in green slime, what would their room look like?

Joe turned to the office door and said, "There's no use putting it off. We might as well go in."

"Okay," Vanessa responded as she gave one last look to the disgusting water.

The door made a chirpy sound as they entered and a moment later, a large woman came from a back room to stand behind the desk. "Can I help you young people?" Her voice was monotone and spotlighted her lack of enthusiasm for her position.

"We'd like to rent a room for the week," Joe said carefully. "It's cheaper that way isn't it?"

The office clerk nodded and pointed to a sign behind their heads. Both teens turned to look. '10% discount on weekly rentals!' it read.

"Sounds good," Joe said as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He laid the bank debit card on the counter as the clerk pulled out a clipboard with a form.

"Fill this out," she said as she took the card and turned toward the credit machine.

Joe handed the clipboard to Vanessa. "Fill this out," he said rather brusquely as he worked to get into character.

Vanessa took the clipboard meekly and filled out the form quickly. It didn't require much. As she gave the clipboard back to the clerk, she asked, "Is there somewhere nearby where the food is quick and cheap?"

"Gunter's is about two blocks down Magnolia." She pointed in the direction they had come.

"Thanks," Vanessa responded.

Joe took his card and filed it back in his wallet as the clerk said, "Room 304. There's no one of either side of you for the moment. Room service comes by at 11:00 unless the do not disturb sign is out." She pushed the old style set of keys across the counter. "Twenty-five dollar replacement fee for each key if you lose one."

"Okay," Joe said as they exited the office with the keys in hand. 304 was at the 'bottom' of the U so they climbed back into the Mustang to move the car over. Neither knew what to say after that office experience and both were dreading the room. After parking right outside their room door, Joe grabbed the suitcases from the trunk while Vanessa went to the door and unlocked the deadbolt. She pushed it open just as Joe came up behind her. The room lived up to their low expectations.

"You know, it looked a little cleaner on the website," Vanessa whispered to Joe.

" _A lot_ cleaner. If this is how it looks after room service has been in, I'd hate to see it before." Joe stepped in with the suitcases and put them on the double bed that took up most of the room. Closing the door behind him, he looked around. Bed, two nightstands, mini-fridge, a small older tv mounted on a bracket to the wall, and lastly, a small table with two mismatched chairs. The bed looked lumpy and the lampshades were different and one of them had several cigarette burns. The room itself smelled of old smoke even though the room had a no smoking sign outside. Joe looked to Vanessa. "Do you want to check out the bathroom?"

Her wide eyes turned to him as she said, "I don't think I can handle that right now. How about I hang up our clothes while you check it out?"

Joe smiled and headed for the bath. He flipped on the lights and grimaced at the sight. The towels were stained and the toilet had a lot of rust stains although it did seem clean. He reached for to the polka-dotted shower curtain and drew in a deep breath before he pulled it back. He released the breath as he looked at the hair in the drain and rings around the tub. _Would it be out of character for us to buy some tub cleaner?_ He thought. Calling back into the room, he said, "It could be worse, but let's not plan on taking any baths in here." Her tinkling laughter floated back to him and he smiled as he pulled the curtain back into place. Walking back into the bedroom, he saw that she had put most of the clothes into the closet. Those that weren't hung up were consolidated into one suitcase that now sat on the mini-fridge which was making odd sounds.

Vanessa was looking at the fridge as she spoke. "I don't think I need to have the cooling unit on to cover any snoring. I think the fridge will do that quite nicely." She grabbed their toiletry bags out of the suitcase and put them on the small table. "Is there room in the bathroom for these?"

"Nope. Pedestal sink."

"Figures," Vanessa grumbled. I guess we can leave this stuff here unless we bring some food back to eat here. Then we can just sit it back in the suitcase."

"Sound like a plan. And speaking of food, I'd like to get something to eat and maybe bring something back that we can just eat here tomorrow morning," Joe said as he pulled his keys out.

Vanessa took a last look around the room. "Fine. I was feeling really tired, but I can't say that I'm looking forward to sleeping in that bed."

"Me either," Joe replied as they headed back out to the car.

The drive to Gunter's was quick. Joe pulled into a space that wasn't in direct view of the restaurant. Turning off the car, he sat for a moment and then looked at Vanessa. "I know it's our cover, but I just want to apologize in advance. I know that I don't need to be abrasive all the time, but when I am… well, I just want to say I'm sorry."

Vanessa gave him a small smile. "I plan to be meek most of the time, but I may say a few things back every once in a while. Be sure that you react to that and don't be upset when I flinch or anything. It's part of the act."

"Let's do this then," Joe said. Vanessa nodded and they exited car to see if Gunter's was any cleaner than the Osprey Inn.

There was literally a bell over the door that made a ringing sound as they entered. A sign was posted at the front that said to seat yourself, so Joe and Vanessa made their way to a booth with a window. The vinyl upholstery had a few cracks and the laminate tabletop was showing its age, but it was all clean. The teens practically breathed a sigh of relief together. Vanessa leaned forward and whispered to Joe, "Do you think they'd let us sleep in these booths?"

He smiled back and said, "Let's wait and check the bathrooms before we try to book a room for the night."

Vanessa laughed softly and pulled a menu from behind the napkin dispenser and handed one to Joe when she pulled out two instead of one. It only took a few minutes to make their selection so when the waitress came over, they were ready.

They only talked briefly during the meal as they were both hungry. Joe also pulled the menu back out and said, "They serve a really inexpensive breakfast here. Are you up for eating here instead of our room?"

Vanessa made a face and said, "I actually dread eating anything in our room."

Joe had seen the waitress smiling at them when she had been to the table and she was coming back. They couldn't look like a sweet young couple, even here where no one might be looking. So he took the opportunity and said, "Well, you can look for a job too, you know. I'm not the only who needs to pay for the room."

Realizing what Joe was doing, Vanessa said, "Well, Jake, I can probably get a job faster than you."

Joe snorted and pushed his plate away. "I'm going to the bathroom. Be ready to go when I come back."

The waitress, who had been smiling, was now frowning as she came to lay the bill on the table. "I'm sure you'll be able to find a job quicker 'n him."

Vanessa gave a weak smile to the lady. "He's really not so bad," she said as she gently rubbed the side of her face. From the corner of her eye she saw the waitress frown. Yep, she's pegged Joe for a hitter. "He's just in a lot better mood when he has a job. It's hard for him, you know?"

The waitress, whose nametag said Betty, looked to the restroom area and back to the young girl at the table. "There's several construction companies in the area that are looking for workers. Is your fella any good at that kind of thing?"

Brightening, Vanessa said, "Yes he is. Can you give us the names?"

"Come by in the morning and I'll have the list for you," Betty said as she walked away.

Joe sat down with a scowl. "Are you ready?"

Vanessa then told him what Betty had said. He looked over to the waitress and caught her eye and nodded. Things would be even better if he could say that a waitress at Gunter's had told him about the construction company. He picked up the bill and went to the register. He grumbled a 'thank you' at Betty while Vanessa gave her a big smile.

When the pair left the restaurant, they were both smiling. The smiles were gone when the couple entered their shabby hotel room.

"Sleeping in the booth at the diner is looking more appealing all the time," Vanessa said as she put her purse on the table.

"Sleeping on the _floor_ at the diner is more appealing than that bed," Joe added as he picked up the remote for the tv. After pressing the power button several times, he determined the remote was broke or the batteries were dead. So he stood in front of the unit and pressed the buttons manually. The tv worked, but it had two lines running parallel across the picture and there was a slight yellow glow in the upper right corner. Looking at the screen, he said to himself, "I guess it helps prevent theft."

The pair spent the next hour watching shows that were summer repeats while sitting in the two mismatched chairs from the table. Neither of them wanted to get into that bed before they had to. Finally, it was time so Joe went in and changed into his t-shirt and shorts for sleeping. When he came out he said, "I am going to want to burn these clothes when we get home."

Vanessa laughed as she gathered her things and headed into the bathroom. Joe was pulling back the covers and she didn't think she wanted to look at the bed just yet.

Joe heard the door click softly closed as he looked at the mattress. He could already see lumps in it. The sheets at least looked clean though there were some stains and he really didn't want to know what they were. With a sound that was more of a groan than a sigh, he sat on the edge of the bed and took off his sandals. He still had them on because there was no way he was putting his bare feet on that carpet. Lying down in the bed, he pulled up the sheet. The AC unit was doing okay but the room was warm enough that only a sheet would be needed.

The door to the bathroom opened and Vanessa came out and placed her things in her suitcase and then went to her side of the bed. "Well, it could have been worse," she said as she gazed at the sheets.

"Don't make that statement until you lay down on it."

Vanessa did as he stated and said, "Yes, you're right. It is worse. The pillow smells and I think there's a spring coming through under my right shoulder."

"I don't have any spring problems, but my side of the bed wants to slope towards yours," Joe said with a laugh.

"Just don't use it as an excuse to hog the bed," Vanessa joked back.

Joe smiled to himself as he turned over. He would be lucky if he didn't roll into her during the night. For this reason, he was glad that they had already had the chance to share a bed before this. Perhaps ORT had known how bad this hotel was going to be and had planned for it. Whatever the reason, he knew that Vanessa wouldn't take things the wrong way if he rolled into her during the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is blue spine-ish and AU. Timeline: Taken; Recovery; Retribution; Wild Pitch; and now this story. While you don't NEED to read the previous stories, things will be referenced and perhaps even some from my younger Hardys stories.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

At 6:00 a.m., Joe was already awake having spent an uncomfortable night in the lumpy bed. The sore muscles he still had from his workouts with Overman did nothing to improve his sleep. He startled as something thumped across his back as he lay on his side facing the wall. He couldn't help but smile. This was the third time that Vanessa had hit him in her sleep as she tossed about. Taking one last glance at the clock on the stand, he carefully sat up to slide on his sandals. He might as well get his shower first since Vanessa hadn't gotten one the night before. He smiled to himself; she probably wasn't ready to face that shower last night. As he stood, he noticed that Vanessa had actually slid into the center of the bed during the night. His smile widened; he couldn't wait to tease her about hogging the bed. Grabbing his clothes from the suitcase, he headed into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later he came out of the bathroom dressed and with a rueful look on his face. Glancing over to the bed, he saw that Vanessa was awake and sitting up in the bed with her back against the headboard. "Um, you better go ahead and get your shower. I don't think this place has a lot of reserves for hot water and it was starting to get cool when I got out. If anyone else is showering this early-" He broke off as Vanessa hurried past him into the bathroom and closed the door rather loudly. Joe shrugged his shoulders as he spoke to the door that Vanessa had just gone through, "I didn't mean to use up the hot water." Joe looked at himself in the cracked mirror that hung on the door. He needed to fix his hair but otherwise, he thought his appearance would fit in nicely with the plan. He was wearing an obviously well-washed t-shirt with Tito Ortiz on the front. The well-known MMA athlete would be an automatic clue to anyone knowing the sport. And the fact that he had picked the self-proclaimed 'bad boy of Huntington Beach' said something about himself. Joe smiled as he went in search of his hair gel.

When Joe and Vanessa left the Osprey Inn less than twenty minutes later, it was obvious that Vanessa was in a bad mood. The combination of the bad mattress, lukewarm shower at best, and not being a morning person was working against her. After parking the car at Gunter's Family Diner, Joe sat for a moment and then said carefully, "You know, you're supposed to be the nice one of the two of us."

Vanessa turned to glare at him for a moment and then said, "Sorry. I didn't sleep well and that shower was awful." She paused a moment. "But then you had the same conditions."

"Except the water was hot for me," Joe said with a laugh.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to shower tonight like I normally do and hopefully I won't have that problem again," she responded with a smile.

As they exited the car, Joe joked, "I'm glad to say that after last night no new bruises have appeared."

"Why would you have new bruises?" Vanessa asked with a frown as she fell into step with him.

Joe looked straight ahead as he said, "Well, you hit me with your arm enough times once you started hogging the bed."

He could hear Vanessa sputtering as she tried to come up with a response. "But-Well- I didn't. Ugh!" Silence. "I thought you didn't notice when it happened as you didn't say anything."

"Well, I figured one of us should be able to sleep and if you were I didn't want to wake you up."

Vanessa smiled as she hooked her arm through Joe's as they entered the restaurant. It was time to put on their game faces. The 'seat yourself' sign was still up, so the pair went to the same spot they had yesterday.

Pulling out the menus, they looked for something filling but inexpensive. It wouldn't do to be extravagant.

The waitress, Betty, from the day before came over and said, "So you did come back."

"Yes we did," Vanessa smiled back at her. "We were hoping that you'd have that list of construction companies for Jake."

Joe just stared at his menu as if he were surly. He could feel Betty's eyes on him as she pulled out a piece of paper and laid it on the table.

"I did bring it," she said still looking at Joe. "So Jake, do you box or something?" she asked him.

Joe looked at Betty and asked, "Why?"

"Your shirt. Isn't he a boxer or something?" Betty asked with what appeared to be simple curiosity, but Joe thought it might be more.

"'Or something' is more like it. And yeah, I'm into that. Pretty good at it too." He made sure to smirk at her in a cocky way.

Betty rolled her eyes and then took the list she had given to Vanessa back. She pointed to a name on the list and said, "Go here. Ask for Lincoln."

Joe looked at the name on the list- Zendel's, and his heart soared. "What should I tell him?"

"Just tell him you got his name from Betty at Gunter's." Betty shrugged and said, "He's my sister's husband."

"That's all I need to say?" Joe asked as he looked at the piece of paper that contained the names of three other construction companies.

Betty looked at him one more time. "I think when Lincoln looks at you, you won't need to say anything."

Joe gave her a puzzled look and said, "Okay," as he pocketed the paper.

"Now what are the two of you having this morning?"

After giving their orders, Joe and Vanessa looked at each other triumphantly. Things were going better than they could have hoped for. Their timeline would definitely be moving up which was fine with them. Maybe that meant they'd be out of that hotel in less than a week.

.**********.

Less than an hour later, Joe drove up and parked outside of the metal trailer that said "Zendel's Construction: Office." The building was sitting just outside a fenced area for a five-story building that was in the construction process. The workers were filing into the site with their tools and equipment, ready to start work for another day.

Joe took a deep breath and said, "Wish me luck."

Vanessa reached over and squeezed his hand. She would be waiting in the car while he went inside. They had thought it would be best. As Joe exited, Vanessa turned the ignition key slightly so that she could roll her window down and turn on the radio.

There were no sounds when Joe opened and closed the office door. However, there wasn't much need for chimes to alert anyone as there didn't seem to be much beside the main room. There was a door at the far side which he was sure went to a bathroom, and then a half-wall which had a stove and refrigerator on the other side. A large man stood up from behind one of the three desks in the room.

"Can I help you, son?"

"I'm here to apply for a job and I was told to ask for Lincoln."

The large man looked to a shorter man who sat at one of the other desks. "Linc, this boy wants to talk to you about a job."

The man, who had to be the Lincoln Betty mentioned stood and walked over to Joe. "Do I know you?"

"No, but Betty at Gunter's told me to ask for you. I told her I was looking for work and she gave me the name of several construction outfits but told me to check here first and ask for you." Joe could feel Lincoln's eyes going over him. He knew he was being evaluated and if he was found lacking, the mission would be over.

"Are you good at doing manual labor?" Lincoln asked. "Right now, I don't have any of the more skilled jobs open, but I do have some jobs for materials movement here, and some roofing on another job.

Joe answered quickly, "I can do it."

Lincoln nodded. "You look pretty strong."

"I am," Joe replied simply.

"Are you into MMA?" he asked nodding his head toward Joe's shirt.

"Yeah. I've had some training and learned from watching others," Joe replied with a slight smile.

Lincoln nodded. "Fill out this paperwork and if it all checks out, you can start work tomorrow."

Joe took the paperwork but didn't move.

"Is there a problem?"

"I don't know sir. I got arrested last year for stealing a car. I got probation but I'm off of it now."

Lincoln smiled at him. "No problem whatsoever son. You've paid your dues. Consider this a clean start. You work here for a bit and Zendel's might have some other opening that you would fit in with."

"Thank you," Joe said and turned away with the clipboard and paperwork. He belatedly turned back and added, "Sir."

Lincoln nodded.

Joe sat down in a plastic chair near the door. He could feel Lincoln's eyes on him. A kid with a record who knows MMA. Agent Johnson had been right. He was probably just what they were looking for.

When Joe left fifteen minutes later, Lincoln told him to go ahead and purchase some long workpants, sturdy shoes, and some plain t-shirts. Joe's inner smile left as he saw Vanessa leaning with her back against the car. A man was standing very close to her with a hand on either side of her. Even though he knew that Vanessa had training from ORT in self-defense, his protective instincts kicked in. "Hey!" he yelled from the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The man in question didn't move from his position of corralling Vanessa but turned his head to take in the youth headed his way. "Just saw this lovely lady here and wanted to introduce myself," he said in what he probably thought was a suave tone but just sounded sleazy.

Knowing that Jake Petrov wouldn't try to be diplomatic, Joe strode purposefully over to the man who was his equal in height and weight. And at least this time, Joe knew that his actions suited his own personality as much as Jake Petrov. When Joe was just feet away, the man pushed from the car and turned to face Joe head on.

Joe swung wildly with his first attempt to get the man off-balance. The guy easily dodged and gave Joe a jab to his ribs as he moved in closer. Joe took the punch and then swung his leg connecting hard on the outside of the guy's knee. He instinctively reached down for his injured joint when Joe grabbed him by the hair and brought his knee up to connect with the man's head. Joe watched as he crumpled on the ground. Seeing that the man was moving slightly and not seriously injured, Joe kicked some dirt on him and turned to Vanessa. Fire was still in his eyes as he pointed at her and said, "Did you do anything to lead him on, Val?"

"No, Jake. I promise. I was just out stretching my legs. You were in there almost half an hour," Vanessa said as she leaned back away from Joe.

Nodding, Joe turned to go around the car. As he expected, the two men from inside were now in the doorway. Joe stopped in front of the car and jerked his head back to the guy on the ground. "He was hitting on my girl," he said by way of explanation.

"We saw," Lincoln said. "It won't happen again."

Joe nodded and went around to the driver's side. Once they were on the road, he turned to Vanessa. "You're okay aren't you? He didn't touch you?"

Vanessa smiled at his concern. "No he didn't touch me and I'm fine. I was hoping you'd come out though. It was a perfect chance to show that you're willing and able to throw a punch." She continued to smile as she said, "And if he had decided to more than brag about his bedroom skills, I'd have taken him out myself."

Joe darted a glance at her and laughed as he said, "Never doubted your ability to do that."

"How did it go?"

"Perfect and with that fight outside, I think I'll have a job for tomorrow." Moving into a turn lane for a supercenter, he said, "And with that in mind. I need some work clothes. Care to help me shop?"

Vanessa laughed. "Music to a woman's ears."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is blue spine-ish and AU. Timeline: Taken; Recovery; Retribution; Wild Pitch; and now this story. While you don't NEED to read the previous stories, things will be referenced and perhaps even some from my younger Hardys stories.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

Joe was correct about getting the job. He had a call on his cell phone that night telling him to report to work the next day. Joe worked at the construction site that day and the next while Vanessa drove around checking things out, including the coffee shop that would be their contact spot with ORT. While at the coffee shop Saturday, Agent Johnson sent her a verbal message via another agent working there. The message said that a fighter would be taken out that night and if all went well, Joe would get moved to the fight group before Tuesday night's fights. Vanessa was on pins and needles when she left. Three nights at the Osprey was enough. Hopefully, Johnson was right and they'd be moving to a better location and could complete their mission quickly.

.**********.

Frank stood to the side of the ring that was enclosed in chain link fence. Sweat dripped from his nose as he shifted from one foot to the other as the man on the mat cried in pain and the small assembled crowd watched in fascination as the medic on duty straightened the man's arm popping his shoulder and elbow back into place. The man's cries stopped as he passed out from the pain. Frank's face was blank as he watched the referee come over to him and raise his hand indicating that he was the winner.

"You didn't have to dislocate his arm, David," the official said. "Sean would have tapped."

Frank shrugged as the ref let his arm drop. He looked to where some of the staff were loading Sean onto a stretcher. "It just happened too fast. I didn't realize that I was putting that much pressure on."

The ref snorted. "You've been here a month and I've never seen you lose control of a move. Try not to do it again. You know the bosses don't like having to find replacements."

Frank walked toward the exit, "I'll try, but I do have a reputation to maintain." A cocky smile was on his face as he went down the steps. Hands clapped him on the back as he went toward the exit. His fight was the last of the night. David Winder had been the main event from his third night of fights to now and this would keep that going as well as make room for an agent to come in to replace Sean. Grabbing a towel in the hallway, he headed toward the locker room to shower and change. Shortly after the fighters from the night would be loaded into a couple of vans and taken back to the housing area. He had done what he was supposed to. An opening was made. Hopefully, whoever ORT had picked out to come in would be able to handle the fights. But that wasn't his job to determine. That was ORT's.

.**********.

It was Sunday afternoon and Joe was on his cell phone with Lincoln.

"You want me to come to the office?" Joe asked.

"Yes. If you remember, I told you there might be other jobs available with Zendel's that you might be interested in. One of those jobs has just opened up. I'd like you to come in to discuss it." Lincoln's tone was friendly.

"I guess that's okay. Is the pay better than what I have now?" Joe asked curiously.

"Why don't you just come in, Jake. There is a test you need to take before we can offer you the job. If you qualify, then we can discuss benefits."

Joe paused for a moment. "I'm not the best at tests. Maybe I should just-"

"You might be surprised by this test. Come on in so we can discuss it."

"Okay. What time?" Joe asked.

"In an hour. Wear shorts and a t-shirt and have your girlfriend drop you off. This might take a little time and I don't want her to have to wait in the car that long."

"Okay. See you in an hour." Joe hung up the phone and looked to Vanessa. "That's it. I think I'm in if I can show them I know what I'm doing."

.**********.

An hour later, Joe sat in one of the plastic waiting chairs at the Zendel's construction office; his right leg bouncing up and down to an unsteady rhythm. Lincoln was there but he said they were waiting on another man, Ethan Carstairs. Joe's leg stopped bouncing as he heard a car pull up and cut off outside the office. Lincoln got up and motioned toward the door.

"This way, Jake."

Joe stood up but looked wary. He knew what was going on, but Jake Petrov wouldn't know these things. "I don't understand. Where are we going?" Joe added a nervous edge to the question.

Lincoln laughed. "Don't worry. It's not some back alley. Come on outside and let me introduce you to Mr. Carstairs."

Joe hesitated and then exited the building. He heard Lincoln locking the building but he had his eyes on the man leaning against the car. He prayed to God that he wouldn't have to prove his worth against this man.

"Jake, I'd like to introduce you to Ethan Carstairs. Mr. Carstairs, this is Jake Petrov. He just started working here a couple of days ago."

Carstairs put his hand out and Joe shook it. He was still getting over the impressive size of the man. Carstairs stood about 6'6" and looked to weigh at least 250.

Carstairs looked Joe over and said, "Let's make this simple. I'm in need of a fighter and Lincoln here thinks you might be interested. Are you?"

Joe knew his eyes lit up at the question. He looked from Carstairs to Lincoln and back. "Yeah, I am."

"This is all unofficial. It's not something you can share or brag about outside of the group you'd be a part of."

Nodding carefully, Joe said, "Lincoln said the pay would be better than what I have now."

"It would be, but before we start discussing things like that. I need to make sure you can hang with the fighters I already have. To do that I need to see you fight. If you wouldn't mind, get in the back. Lincoln and I will take you to a gym where you can show me what you've got."

Joe had already begun walking to the back passenger door when he stopped and shot Carstairs a look. "Will I be going against you?"

A booming laugh sounded from the large man. "No. I have someone about your height and weight waiting. I'll be watching and evaluating."

Joe nodded and got into the back of the vehicle. He couldn't help the butterflies that were in his stomach. What if it were Frank that he'd be sparring against? Would it throw his brother off? Would they ruin their covers? He wished he had thought this portion through a little more.

It only took about fifteen minutes to get to the gym. "Zendel's Fitness Center and Gym," Joe read aloud as he stepped out of the vehicle. "Same company?" he asked.

"Yes. Zendel's has a number of diversified companies under its umbrella," Carstairs easily replied as he hit the key remote and a familiar 'beep beep' sounded behind them as the vehicle locked. "Come this way." Carstairs went in through the front door and turned to the right.

Joe looked around. There were a number of people using the exercise equipment that took up the center of the building. Obviously, that is what most people came for and what a large portion of floor space was dedicated to. Looking ahead of him, Joe could already see two boxing rings and two of the MMA style rings that most people saw on television. Around the edge of the area were mats, weights, and punching bags. There was only one person in this section and Joe breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it wasn't Frank.

Stopping outside the ring, Carstairs turned to look at Joe. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. You can still have your construction job."

Joe was surprised the guy was giving him an out, but he was here for a job and that meant he needed to win this fight. "I need the money." Joe shrugged and added, "Plus, this is something I'm good at. I want to do this."

"Okay then," Carstairs said. "The guy in the ring is Matt. He's a trainer here at the gym. He's decent at MMA but not the same level of the guys you'd be fighting. You'll spar with him after you warm up. No hits below the belt. No eye gouging. No biting."

 _In other words, I need to beat him or I probably can't beat any of the guys in the fight ring_ , Joe thought to himself. _Great, no pressure._ He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. "Headgear? Gloves?"

"No. In the fights you'll wear standard fight gear."

Joe nodded as he sat down to take off his shoes and socks. He took about ten minutes to warm up. Knowing that he might get a call for this, he had already warmed up some at the hotel. "I'm good," he said to Carstairs and Lincoln, who was standing with the taller man.

Carstairs nodded and Joe went up the steps and into ring. He closed the door behind him. Turning to face his opponent, he gave a slight bow and dropped into his fighting stance. _Boy would mom be angry about this_ , Joe thought to himself. But those thoughts left as Matt came at him with a series of kicks and punches that Joe had to block.

Joe then danced back out of range while Matt looked for a weak spot. Stepping in, Joe landed a couple of punches to Matt's body before he backed out of range, but Joe didn't stop but pressed forward and landed a blow to Matt's chin. Joe saw his opportunity to take Matt down and he did but Matt recovered quickly and Joe found himself in Matt's guard. After taking a punch to the face, Joe felt himself propelled forward by Matt's legs that were wrapped around him. Joe braced himself with an arm on the mat when the felt the other man's weight shift. It was almost too late when Joe realized Matt was going for a Kimura, which would cause him to tap out or have a joint dislocated. Joe quickly straightened his arm and pulled it out before Matt could lock the hold in place. Rolling free, Joe was on his feet before Matt could stand. Joe circled the man who was on the floor on his back. There was no timer, no buzzer to save Matt. Joe eyed Matt's legs which he had up in the air in a defensive poise, making sure that Joe just didn't drop down on him again.

Joe backed up allowing Matt to stand. But just as Matt was getting to his feet, Joe rushed him and picked him up and slammed him to the mat. Now Joe was in side control on Matt's right side with his upper body laying perpendicular on Matt's. He quickly moved his right arm across to press down on Matt's left' bicep while putting his left hand under Matt's left elbow which was under Joe's body. Joe quickly pressed up and put his right shin across Matt's ribs while grabbing Matt's left wrist tightly in both hands as he moved his left leg across Matt's neck. Keeping his knees close together, Joe's right foot was now tucked under Matt's ribs while his left foot was on the floor on the far side of Matt's head. Leaning back Joe straightened Matt's arm forcing his elbow to bend unnaturally in what is known as an arm bar. Matt's free hand tapped on the mat as he said "tap!" loudly.

Joe released him and moved to his knees, his breathing slightly heavy. He looked to Carstairs and said, "Enough?"

"It's looking promising," Carstairs said. "But I think you should do another round."

Joe saw the pair off to the side whispering as he and Matt once again circled each other. Matt was good, but he wasn't one of the underground fighters and he was nowhere near the caliber of Agent Overman or Frank. Joe smiled a little as Matt did a couple of leg kicks. He smiled because he realized how good his mother actually was now. Tired of the grappling and kicks, Joe went to his natural strength – his striking game. Soon he had Matt back peddling and then with a powerful uppercut, Joe found the weak point on Matt's jaw that sent the other man to the floor. Joe stood for a moment overtop of the downed man. Turning to look at Carstairs he joked, "I hope that's enough because I don't think he can go another round."

Carstairs smiled at Joe and said, "That's enough, Jake. Lincoln will help Matt. Let's go to the office here and discuss your wages and benefits.

Without a backwards glance to the downed man, Joe climbed out of the ring, grabbed his clothing and followed Carstairs. His heart was beating unnaturally fast but it wasn't from the exercise or the adrenaline of defeating an opponent. No, his heart rate was up because he had completed the first part of his mission: get a spot on the fight team. Now to get Vanessa and complete the mission with his brother.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is blue spine-ish and AU. Timeline: Taken; Recovery; Retribution; Wild Pitch; and now this story. While you don't NEED to read the previous stories, things will be referenced and perhaps even some from my younger Hardys stories.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

Joe and Vanessa looked around their new room. Just hours earlier, Joe had called and she met him and a Mr. Carstairs at the hotel. They packed their things, turned in their keys and followed the man's vehicle to a small apartment complex. It wasn't fancy by any means but it was so far above where they had been staying that Vanessa didn't have to feign excitement as they looked over their new accommodations.

"I think you'll like this place much better than where you were staying," Carstairs said with a smile.

Vanessa turned to him with a big smile. "There is no comparison. Thank you so much!"

Carstairs looked to Joe and said, "Well, it's part of the benefits that come with Jake's new job. He'll explain how things will work." The look he gave Joe now was a hard one. "Following the rules _exactly_ is what allows you to earn the money and stay here. Break the rules and you're out."

Vanessa looked from Joe to Carstairs and back to Joe. "What does he mean, Jake?"

"I'll explain later, Val," Joe said quickly and then to Mr. Carstairs he said, "I understand the rules. I don't want to mess this up."

"Good," Carstairs said. "Then I'll leave you all to get settled. Laundromat is in the basement. The cafeteria is on the first floor. As we discussed, I'd like you to use the cafeteria as much as possible."

Joe nodded his understanding once again.

When Carstairs closed the door, Vanessa pulled a device out of her purse that would locate any bugs in the room. She went carefully around the room. "It's clean." She then walked over to Joe and lightly touched the bruise that was forming on his cheekbone. Dropping her hand, she asked, "How bad was it?"

"I had to defeat a guy twice. He was okay, but my mom is better." Joe was smiling as Vanessa laughed. "I'm telling you. Don't judge; she's really tough."

After reading about what Laura Hardy did for her sons at Whitaker's State Park, Vanessa had no doubt that the woman was a fighter. Turning her attention to the room, she began to investigate: full size bed with spare linens in the closet; large bathroom with towels; efficiency kitchen with dishes/utensils/pans; kitchen table with three chairs; a dresser and tv. And it was clean! Vanessa took note that cleaning supplies were provided along with a vacuum in the linen closet. "This is a dream compared to the Osprey," she said as she sat on the bed. "Bed doesn't feel lumpy either."

"That's a relief because after my workout today added to that construction work, I'm in need of a good night's rest," Joe said as he put some of his toiletry items into the bathroom medicine cabinet.

"Shall we check out that cafeteria downstairs?"

"Yeah, but we need to have a plan going in." Joe moved to lean against the bathroom doorframe. "Frank may be down there and he isn't expecting me. We can't have him acting surprised to see me."

"No one would probably notice but you're right. We can't take that chance," Vanessa agreed. She thought for a moment. How about if I go down and see how things are. I can find out if he's already down there. I can say I just came down to check out the menu or to see if they are busy. No one would question that."

Joe nodded. Carstairs had said that the only people living in this complex were involved in some fashion with the fight ring. "That should be okay, but it won't be a solution."

"I have an idea, but I want to think a little more. We can talk about it when I get back."

"Okay," Joe said as Vanessa headed out.

She was back in less than fifteen minutes. "The elevator works well," she said as she closed the door. "Frank's not down there yet, but there was a lot of talk about him, or David rather. Seems he dislocated a guy's shoulder and elbow last night." She saw Joe pale a little. "You knew he was going to do something like that," she said gently.

"Yeah, I know," Joe said as he looked away. "I guess I just wasn't prepared to hear it."

"Well, they're expecting him to come down any time. I guess they want to see how he looks after the match. Seems the other guy barely laid a hand on him."

Joe snorted. "Not surprising. Frank is incredibly fast. I tend to be a little clumsy with my movements."

Vanessa looked at him incredulously. "Seriously?"

He looked at her perplexed. "Yeah."

"I watched you spar with Overman, remember? You aren't clumsy. Your style is probably just different than your brother's." She paused and then added, "and your mother's."

Joe couldn't help but smile back. "So what's this plan of yours?"

"Well, I'm the one that really needs to talk with Frank. So I thought it might be good to give me a reason to."

"What do you mean?" Joe sat down on the edge of the bed.

"We've already be cultivating the thought that you're a bit of a bully towards me."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"I think on the way into the cafeteria, you should be lecturing me on how to act. When we get inside I tell you off. You kiss me and then I slap you and you slap me back." Vanessa's words came out in a rush.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Joe said as he stood up. "You want me to kiss you and slap you?"

"Yes. It goes with your character."

Joe tried to run his hand through his hair but the hair gel had clumped when he had sweated earlier and he couldn't do it. "I don't mind the lecture, but I think the other is going too far."

Vanessa crossed her arms. "Tell me how your brother would react if he saw that going on?"

"He'd come over to do something about it, even if it might endanger his cover."

"And what would he do when he came over?" she prodded.

"He'd probably take a shot at me." Joe stopped and looked her in the eye. "Whether I hit him back or not, it would be enough to cover any surprise he might show from seeing me here."

"Exactly."

Joe still looked uncomfortable. "Can't we just yell at each other? Do I really need to slap and kiss you?"

"Would Frank butt in if all it was was yelling?"

"Probably, but you're right. If it looked like I was forcing myself on you and hitting you, he'd be over in a heartbeat."

Vanessa gave him a smile as she said, "And that would get our first awkward kiss out of the way. It would also be a good reason for us not to do any kissing in public."

"That would be good," Joe agreed. "And would you be running to Frank to talk about what a bad boyfriend I am?"

Vanessa's smile grew. "Indeed. In fact, it might guarantee that you and Frank fight." Her smile faded. "But maybe that wouldn't be a good thing."

"At some point, if we stay here long enough, I'll have to fight him. In fact, if we make a big enough deal about it, that fight could be the opportunity you need to get the data." Joe started pacing.

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked in confusion.

Joe looked at his watch; fifteen minutes had come and gone. "We need to get down there." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. "Get ready to pucker up, Val."

They were in alone in the elevator and he asked, "How far from the elevator to the cafeteria?"

"About thirty feet."

"Okay then. I'll start in on you as we leave the elevator," he said as he saw the light stop on the main floor. As the door opened, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the hallway muttering.

Vanessa pulled back a little but Joe was moving with purposeful strides down the hallway. "Let me go!" Vanessa said loudly.

"No."

"Well, you're going in the wrong direction, you moron!" Vanessa said as she pulled her arm away from him. She pointed emphatically in the opposite direction. "The cafeteria is that way. If you would just listen to me once in awhile."

Joe could barely keep the smile off his face. He had just assumed it was to the right. But then, you know what happens when you 'assume' something. He kept the smile off and glowered at her instead. Several boys were in the hall looking at them curiously. He grabbed her arm again and began moving in the correct direction. "Yeah? Well, just remember I'm the one that got us out that crappy hotel you found."

"Because _I_ was nice to the waitress," Vanessa added. She had quit struggling and was keeping up with Joe.

"The waitress wouldn't have been any help if I wasn't good at this," Joe said as they entered the cafeteria. More heads were turning their way, including a certain brunette head that he recognized. Turning so his back was to Frank, he dropped Vanessa's arm and pointed in her face. "Just remember I'm the one with the job and if want any money, you better behave."

Vanessa's eyes flared a little even though it was only part of the act. "And what does 'behaving' look like?"

"Like this," Joe said as he reached out and grabbed her. He pulled her body flush to his and brought his lips to hers in a bruising kiss.

Vanessa's instinctive reaction fit well with the plan they had as she pushed away at him and when he let go, her hand flew to his face and the slap resounded loudly.

Joe felt awful as he brought his own hand up to slap her back. The blow caused Vanessa to stagger slightly. He was getting ready to steady her when he felt someone grab him by the shoulder. As he was being swung around, he heard a familiar voice say, "Pick on someone-"

Frank didn't get to finish as his eyes met Joe's and recognition flared. He was spared having to speak further when Joe's fist connected with his jaw. Frank staggered back. Joe had pulled his punch or he'd have been on the floor.

Rushing to cling to Joe, Vanessa said, "Please don't, Jake. It won't happen again." She turned to Frank who was staring angrily at the pair and being held back by another boy. "Thanks mister…."

"Winder. David Winder. I don't take kindly to getting punched," he said as he pulled his arm from the boy beside him. As he crossed his arms over his chest, all movement in the cafeteria stopped as everyone focused on the two teen boys and the pretty girl.

"And I don't like it when people butt in where they're not wanted," Joe snarled back. He felt Vanessa holding him tightly.

"Well, we don't hit girls. We save it for the ring," Frank looked his brother over. "Better hope we don't meet anytime soon."

Joe snorted. "Why not? Are you top dog or something?"

Frank dropped his arms to his sides and walked forward so that only Vanessa's body was separating them. "As a matter of fact, I am." His posture and tone was completely cocky and self-assured.

"He dislocated Sean's elbow and shoulder last night," one of the other guys in the room said.

Joe already knew it but looking Frank in the eye and seeing no rebuttal was difficult. His face was neutral as he said, "Doesn't matter to me."

Vanessa pulled at Joe's arms, wanting to separate the brothers. Their act was very good and a little unsettling for her. "Let's get in the line, hun," she said as she put some space between the two and began pulling him toward the line. Once she got Joe in front of her she turned back to Frank who was staring at them and mouthed, "Thank you." As she got into line behind Joe she spoke loud enough for Frank to hear, "How about I get our laundry done after we eat. I have a lot to wash after that hotel."

"Yeah, sounds good, Val." Joe was still thinking about Frank and the dislocated joints. Was this something that Frank did just once or was being a brute part of his cover? He didn't like thinking about that.

.**********.

Frank had heard Joe's pretend girlfriend drop the hint about laundry. He'd meet her there later to find out what was going on. The other fighters wouldn't think anything of it. He could play it off as equal parts checking on the girl and getting information on a competitor. However, that wasn't what he was really thinking about right now. At the moment he was angry that ORT had sent his brother in. But there wasn't anything he could do right now but ORT would get an earful when the mission ended. He sat back down at his table and stared at his brother as he went through the line. The tattoo and haircut had definitely thrown him off to start.

"He looks like he could be trouble," a fighter named Taquan said. He and Frank got along and Taquan wasn't up to Frank's level so they hadn't fought.

"I bet it's all attitude," another fighter named Marcus said.

Frank shook his head. Joe's cover wasn't all about attitude though that would be part of it since he was acting like a bully towards his girlfriend.

"What?" Taquan asked, "You don't think it's attitude?"

"No, it's not _all_ attitude. I just got a feeling from looking in his eyes." He glanced to Marcus. "But we'll see what he's like when we get to practice tomorrow. Wonder who Carstairs will put him with to spar?"

"I'm fine if it's me," Marcus said. "I'd like to take him down a peg or two."

Frank looked from Marcus to his brother. Marcus was pretty good and could be more than a match for his brother. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. If Joe was better than Marcus, then he and Joe would end up being paired pretty soon, especially when Carstairs learned of their altercation tonight. He shook his head and hoped that the pretty girl with Joe had some answers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is blue spine-ish and AU. Timeline: Taken; Recovery; Retribution; Wild Pitch; and now this story. While you don't NEED to read the previous stories, things will be referenced and perhaps even some from my younger Hardys stories.

 **Author's Note:** Ahhh, the kiss. Viola wishes it were more descriptive and longer. Let's just say if it had been a romantic kiss, it would have been, but they're on a mission and at that point 'Valerie' was supposed to be ticked at 'Jake' so she wouldn't have been wanting a long kiss. Now Vanessa on the other hand... she might have enjoyed a longer kiss. ;-D Just wasn't the time or place.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

Vanessa looked at the two pillowcases of laundry that she had and awkwardly maneuvered her hand around so she could punch the button for the basement level. A laundry basket would be an item that she would purchase when she went out tomorrow along with laundry detergent as the packets in the basement were sure to be pricey.

Entering the laundry area she saw that there was one washer and dryer going, but no one was watching them. Vanessa went over to a machine as far from the one in use as possible and put the two pillowcases on the floor. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a handful of ones and some quarters. After purchasing the necessary cleaning supplies, she went to the washer and put in the coins. As the water was filling up the machine, she dumped in the detergent and then began to sort out the laundry on the floor. She was sorting both his and her clothing as it would be strange for them to do their laundry separately. However, it had just been too weird to try in the room considering she was sorting underwear and bras. _Ah, the glamorous life of an ORT agent_ , she thought with a smile. She put the load of whites in the washer and closed the lid. "Oh!," she said exclaimed when she turned around and saw Frank standing there. He was angled so that he could see her and the door. Putting a hand a hand to her throat she said, "You startled me."

"Well, I'd say it was my stealth skills but the noise in here would cover a small herd of elephants I think."

She nodded.

"So who are you?"

"I'm going by Valerie Duval and I have the flash drive to get the information we need."

Frank's eyes went to the door. "Do you have it on you?"

"No. It's in the room. Jo-, Jake and I have a plan for the data retrieval."

"What is it?" Frank asked

"You and Jake make this thing between you into something big and during your fight, I can get the information," Vanessa was almost breathless.

Frank stared at her. It was a good plan. With the talk that already had to be going around, a fight between the two of them would definitely hold interest. But there was a big drawback. "How long is the estimate to get the information uploaded?"

"Unknown. Their best guess was about fifteen to twenty minutes." Vanessa looked at him with concern as he closed his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"That would mean Jake and I would have to last most of the five five minutes rounds. With the breaks between, that would be just over thirty minutes."

Vanessa's eyes widened. "Jake didn't tell me that." She paused. "One or both of you would be beaten pretty badly."

Frank nodded and Vanessa could see plainly in his eyes that he did not relish this type of fight with his brother.

"How about I make contact with ORT and see what they say. I can do it tomorrow when I go shopping."

Frank nodded again. "I don't have a better plan that would guarantee that much time for either of us to get away while also guaranteeing that the management would also be drawn away from the office area."

The two stopped talking as a young woman walked in and headed toward the running washer. She gave a smile and wink to Frank and Vanessa as she checked her laundry.

"I think that's my signal to leave. Word is sure to get back to Jake that we were alone together in the laundromat. I'll just tell everybody I was just checking on you and you say the same."

Vanessa gave him a small smile. "And no one will believe it."

He smiled back as he glanced across the room. "Nope. But if ORT okays the plan, then this works out perfectly." Frank pushed off from the washer and headed for the door. "Hey, Teresa," he said as he passed the girl.

"Hey, David," she replied.

Vanessa didn't even have a chance to start on another load in another washer before Teresa was at her side.

"Hi," the girl said. "My name is Teresa. I'm Bobby's girlfriend."

Vanessa smiled at her. "I'm Valerie. Valerie Duval. My boyfriend, Jake, and I are new here," she said as she started the water on the second machine.

"Yeah, I know," Teresa said as she twirled her long brown hair between her fingers. "Just about everybody was talking about what happened in the cafeteria."

Vanessa let her smile fade as she loaded laundry into the machine. "Yeah? Well, word travels fast I guess. I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind."

"Oh, I understand," Teresa said, giving her a knowing look. "Girls with boyfriends like that tend to get a little bruised if they talk too much."

Silence was Vanessa's response which the girl took for an affirmative.

"Well, I haven't seen your boyfriend yet, but Shenice said he was pretty hot."

Vanessa smiled a little. There was no denying that. "Yeah. There are perks to the relationship."

Teresa laughed. "And you got David sniffing around too. He's the hottest guy here." She leaned in closer. "Just wait until you see his abs!" Teresa started fanning herself.

"You mean he's hotter than Bobby?" Vanessa joked.

Teresa made a snorting sound. "I love Bobby to death, but even though he's just twenty, he's got that cauliflower ear going on and he should have had his nose set last year when it was broken."

Vanessa had stopped and turned back to Teresa, her mind focused on one thing. "Um, cauliflower ear?"

Teresa laughed. "Oh, you'll understand when you see Bobby. It's when fighters get the cartilage in their ears broken so many times it doesn't really go back into an 'ear shape' anymore. It looks more like a piece of cauliflower."

Her nose wrinkling, Vanessa said, "That doesn't sound attractive."

Shrugging, Teresa said, "It's not, but the pay here is really good."

Teresa prattled on as Vanessa continued with her laundry. It seemed that Teresa was a fount of information that might be helpful later on. After awhile Teresa finally glanced to the dryer. "Oh, looks like my stuff is ready."

"Maybe we can eat together in the cafeteria sometime?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure. Even if Bobby and Jake are matched up, we can still be friends," Teresa said with a smile as she headed for the dryer.

Once Teresa left, Vanessa thought about what Frank had said. She had seen Joe after a day of sparring and she had watched some matches with him on video. Even the ones that were just ten minutes in length could be bloody. What would twenty-five minutes do to Frank and Joe? She closed her eyes and hoped that ORT would have a better idea because this one wasn't sounding too good anymore.

.**********.

Joe stood up from the bed as Vanessa came back in with the laundry. Taking a stack of fresh clothes from her he said, "Thanks."

"No problem," was her automatic reply. As she put her laundry on the dresser, she said, "I talked with David. He says our plan is a good one but he's a little concerned."

"About what?" Joe asked as he put his things beside Vanessa's on the dresser.

Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I didn't realize that the two of you would have to fight for close to twenty-five minutes in order for me to get that information."

Joe looked away from her. "Yeah, we would. Did David say he wouldn't do it?"

"No. He's hoping ORT has a better plan."

"I bet he does," Joe said with a smile.

Vanessa frowned at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"He's always been so protective of me. I'm sure the thought of beating me up isn't sitting well with him."

Vanessa's hands went to her hips. "It shouldn't sit well with your either."

Joe's eyes widened in surprise. "Don't get the wrong idea. While I'd love to see how I'd do with him without him pulling punches, I have no urge to be on the receiving end of a beating. And I definitely don't want to dish one out to him."

Realizing that he was being truthful, Vanessa dropped her hands down. "But it does look like the best way."

"Probably," Joe replied. "If Henry's attempt at the information hadn't been after hours we might have had a shot at breaking in and getting the information but with the new security that Johnson told us about-"

"We'd most likely blow it and send them underground," Vanessa finished for him. "It's just almost impossible to get to it at any time in the day since the word is that someone is always in the office."

"So fight night is the best opportunity as Frank said that everyone comes out to the fight."

"I'd say it's more than probable that a fight between you and David will be the thing pretty soon. A girl named Teresa is sure to spreading the news that David was talking to me in the laundry. She was also all too happy to talk to me about what happened in the cafeteria." Vanessa sat on the bed.

Joe sat beside her. "Don't worry. It will all work out. The important thing is to get that information."

"I know," she said with resignation. She watched as Joe went to the bathroom and came back with something behind his back. "What?" she asked with a laugh.

Joe pulled an eyeliner stick from behind his back. "Ready to color me?"

Vanessa snatched the eyeliner away laughing. "Not with that silly! That really is my eyeliner."

Joe chuckled as he moved out of Vanessa's way. Retrieving the correct 'eyeliner' from her make-up bag she asked, "So you want to do this now?"

"I figured this would be a good time to do it since I've cleaned up and we have a clean bed," Joe replied as he pulled off his t-shirt.

Grimacing at the memory of that horrible hotel, Vanessa waved her arm at the bed. Joe got the message and moved to take his place on the bed so that she could work on inking the image. They'd have to wait and see what ORT thought of the plan for the data retrieval.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is blue spine-ish and AU. Timeline: Taken; Recovery; Retribution; Wild Pitch; and now this story. While you don't NEED to read the previous stories, things will be referenced and perhaps even some from my younger Hardys stories.

 **Author's Note:** Decided to post a little early. :-) I'm enjoying Easter break!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

The following morning, Joe and Vanessa had breakfast in the cafeteria as she hadn't had a chance to get any groceries yet. They had some whispered conversation and Vanessa made a point not to look at anyone else while Joe glared at most of them. Her job for the day was to get groceries, a few supplies, and most importantly, leave a message at the coffee shop about the plan to get the information. Joe was to meet Carstairs and begin his evaluation for Tuesday night's fights. As planned, he went to kiss her on the lips in the cafeteria, but she purposefully turned her head so that he got her cheek. They hoped to give the impression that things weren't well between them.

Joe was still staring at the door where she had exited when Teresa's boyfriend, Bobby, sat down across from him. "Hi, my name's Bobby."

"Jake."

"Yeah, I figured you had to be the new guy, Jake, who caused a stir last night."

Joe picked up his coffee cup and took a drink. "The guy was butting in where he wasn't wanted."

Bobby leaned back in the chair making it creak. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Winder is always acting superior to the rest of us."

"Is he?" Joe asked sitting the cup back down.

"What?"

"Is he superior?" Joe asked staring at him.

"Well, in the ring he is-"

"Then that's all that matters until one of us knocks him off that pedestal, right?" Joe said standing up.

"I guess," Bobby replied and stood as well. "Do you mean to be that guy?"

Joe shrugged. "Don't know when I'll get the chance, but when I do, I plan to do my best." Joe looked at his watch. "Are you heading over to practice? Val took the car so I need to grab a ride."

"Sure. Sure thing, Jake."

Joe picked up his gym bag followed Bobby out to a vehicle that wasn't a lot newer than the one he shared with Vanessa, but the paint job was in a lot better shape. "You're car's pretty nice."

Bobby smiled as he pressed the key remote to unlock the car. "Yeah. I was able to buy it after working for Zendel's for about six months."

Looking at him with some surprise, he said, "The money's really that good?" He tossed the bag in the backseat as he sat in the front.

Bobby slid into the driver's seat and said. "Yeah. I mean, you know about getting more for winning. I won a lot that first year."

"How about now?"

"I still do well, but with guys like Winder coming in, they get a bigger cut for being the main event."

Joe turned his attention to the view through the windshield. He could feel Bobby's eyes on him.

"Hey, is that a scar on your head?" Bobby asked as he split his attention between the road and Joe. "Did you have brain surgery or something?"

Joe looked out the passenger window as he replied, "I guess you could say it was something else because it wasn't brain surgery." He turned a cold gaze to Bobby. "Got mixed up with some rough people and got shot."

"You're kidding right?" Bobby gave a fake laugh.

"No. Got some other scars that you'll see when we get to the gym." Joe kept his tone even. He never thought to be discussing his scars with strangers.

"More gunshot wounds?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"No, they're knife wounds." With that he left the conversation drop and so did Bobby. The rest of the trip was spent in silence and that was fine with Joe.

Arriving at the gym, Joe grabbed his bag from the back. "So where do we go? Mr. Carstairs only told me it was in the basement."

"Yeah, we park here in the back and use the employee entrance. There's a door to the basement just inside," Bobby said as he grabbed his own bag and then hit the lock on the remote. The awkwardness of earlier seemed to have left him as he started talking about the facility. "It's a really nice set-up."

"I didn't bring anything for lunch. Is there somewhere to eat?" Joe asked as they entered the building.

"There's a kitchen they keep stocked with bread and sandwich fixin's. If you want anything else, you bring it or you go out," Bobby said as he opened a door that wasn't labeled. It had a security panel beside it and a deadbolt to boot.

Bobby was almost halfway down the stairs when Joe started down. There wasn't anything to indicate what was at the bottom of the stairs other than Bobby's descriptions of the equipment that he should see when he exited. Joe noted that there was another deadbolt and security panel on the door exiting the stairwell. The scratched paint around the panel showed that it had been recently installed. Henry had definitely spooked them when he was caught.

As Bobby opened the door, Joe caught the smell that was familiar to anyone who worked out – sweat. Bobby took a right indicating that the locker room was in that direction. Joe's glance swept across the open area. There was a fully set up ring just to the left as you exited the stairwell and neatly stacked folding chairs lined the wall ready to be set up when needed. Further to the left, Joe caught a glimpse of some mats, punching bags, and the familiar trappings of weightlifting.

"Locker room's this way," Bobby called back to him as he paused at the entrance to the corridor.

Joe entered the hallway taking in the layout. Men's and women's restrooms were immediately on the left, which made sense as they wouldn't want people wandering down the hallway too far. The next door was labeled as a janitor's supply closet. A few steps down and Joe passed an open door that was labeled as "office." He glanced inside and saw Carstairs sitting at a desk. The computer on it was stationary and not a laptop. He stopped in the doorway. "What should I do?" Joe asked as he gave a cursory look over the room.

"Go change and then go warm up. Do you have everything you need?" Carstairs said as he stood from the desk.

"I just have a pair of fighting shorts," Joe replied honestly.

Carstairs waved him in and pointed to a shelving unit at the back of the room. "Get what you need, including a couple pairs of shorts."

"Really? Thanks," Joe said as he stepped into the room. Turning to Bobby who had come back to the door, he said, "I'll be along in a minute. I guess the locker room must be down this hall."

"Next door," Bobby replied with a nod and turned away.

Joe checked the room out a little more as he walked in. There were three desks. Two of them had desktop stations while the third had the security cameras for the facilities on a display and a laptop docking station. Between the two desks with stationary terminals was a door. It was the only other door in the room so it had to contain the server that they wanted to get access to. Thankfully, it didn't have a security panel but it did have two deadbolts. Reaching the back of the room, Joe looked through the shorts and picked out one pair of black shorts and one of a royal blue. He then moved over to the items that he'd need: mouthguard, groin protection, and gloves. He put the items in his bag and then headed for the locker room. He glanced at Carstairs' monitor on his way by and saw a spreadsheet with lots and lots of numbers.

When he got in the locker room, Bobby was already dressed and was putting his bag in a locker.

"You're last name's Petrov, right?"

"Yeah," Joe said as he sat his bag on a bench and started pulling off his t-shirt.

"Your locker is right 'side of mine. They assign them to us in case you want to leave something here. Nobody messes with anybody's stuff so it's safe."

Joe smiled at that thought as he tossed the shirt on the bench. Like a small lock would be able to keep him out of anybody's locker anyway. He had just unzipped his shorts when he saw Bobby staring at him. "Hey! You mind?" Joe said gruffly to him.

Bobby turned a brilliant shade of red as he quickly turned. "I wasn't staring at you. I mean- Are those the knife scars you were talking about?"

 _Really, the guy has no boundaries_ , Joe thought as he went about putting on the undershorts and his protection and then the shorts over top. He still hadn't answered Bobby. Putting his things in his bag, he finally responded, "You mean these?" Joe pointed to the two scars on his right side.

"Yeah," Bobby nodded when he turned around.

"Well, I certainly didn't have two cases of appendicitis," Joe said as he moved to put his bag in the locker. "Yeah, they're the ones." Slamming the locker door, Joe turned without another word and left the locker room. He could hear Bobby behind him. Vanessa had said that Bobby's girlfriend was a chatterbox and it looked like Bobby was the same. Between the two of them, they would spread the word about anything and everything involving Jake, Valerie, and David.

Joe walked over to a bench and dropped his gloves on it. Looking at the equipment, he grabbed a jump rope to get his blood flowing and loosen up. He watched surreptitiously as Bobby went over to one of the other fighters and started talking. In a moment the other guy's head turned in Joe's direction. _Geez_ , Joe thought. _The guy can't wait to spread the word_. After the jump rope, Joe did some stretching exercises. It was during those that Joe saw a man exit the stairs and head down the hall. In a few minutes, Carstairs came into the room and headed for Joe. Obviously, the two had traded places. Joe wondered if Carstairs would have locked the door and come out if the other man hadn't come. Standing up straight, Joe waited for him to come over.

On his way over, Carstairs beckoned and called to one of the other fighters. In a moment, both were in front of him.

"Marcus, I'd you to meet our new fighter, Jake Petrov," Carstairs said by way of introduction.

The two teens nodded to each other.

"I'd like you to spar with Jake a little. I need to gauge who to pair him with tomorrow night." Marcus nodded and Carstairs continued. "Standard gear plus headgear. I want to be sure that both of you are able to fight tomorrow night."

Joe grabbed his gloves and followed Marcus over to where the headgear was located. Finding one that fit, he pulled it over and tied the laces. Joe popped his mouthguard in as he mounted the steps. Carstairs himself closed the door behind him. Through the lattice work of the fencing, Joe could see that the handful of fighters who were in the gym at the moment had stopped what they were doing to watch him and Marcus. _Sizing up the competition_. He couldn't blame them.

His mind was drawn back to the ring as Carstairs said, "Fight until I tell you to stop. Don't hold back."

Joe was content to let Marcus make the first move which was a solid kick to the side of Joe's thigh. Marcus definitely wasn't holding back. They went back and forth for a couple of minutes with neither of them doing anything noteworthy. Joe was getting impatient and made a move to close in and grapple. All of Marcus' kicking was starting to irritate him and make him sore. Joe was able to get some jabs in to Marcus' body before the other teen was able to push him off. It seemed that Marcus wanted to try something different and threw a couple of punches himself but soon realized that Joe's reach was longer and so he moved in to grapple again. But Joe was ready and grabbed Marcus' arm and spun him around so that he had Marcus' back. Quickly shifting his arms so that he was grabbing Marcus' shoulder from below, Joe jumped and put his feet on the backs of Marcus' knees. With the pressure on the back of his calves and Joe's weight pulling him, Marcus fell over backwards. Joe immediately wrapped his legs around him and shifted his grip to a rear naked choke. Marcus struggled for less than a minute and then tapped as Carstairs said, "Stop!" Joe released Marcus and stood up.

Carstairs was clapping and grinning. "That was great. I think between what I saw yesterday and what I saw today, I have enough information." He motioned to the gym. "Work out as much as you want today and just lightly tomorrow. I think the betters are going to love you, Jake."

Joe gave him a nod as he went down the steps leaving a still gasping Marcus in the ring.

Bobby was nearby and clapped him on the back. "Man, that was awesome!"

"What else did you expect?" Joe asked with a cocky smile.

"Well, you never know," Bobby said as he looked past Joe to the stairwell. "I think you made an impression on the Main Event as well."

"Who?" Joe asked as he turned. Then he understood. Frank was standing at the entrance to the stairwell with another fighter that he'd seen him with the previous night. "Oh, well," Joe said as he turned his back on his brother, "I don't expect him to be the Main Event much longer."

"Well, he _is_ tougher than Marcus. You should watch him tomorrow night so you can see what you're up against," Bobby said as he headed to the weight bench.

Joe said, "Yeah, that would be good." He turned to look back at the stairs but his brother had already headed down the hall to the locker room. He let out a deep breath as he watched Marcus head in that direction. _Probably going to give his friend a report on me_ , Joe thought. But Frank already knew him well and Marcus would just be telling him what he already knew.

.**********.

Frank was pulling up his shorts when Marcus came into the locker room. He turned to see the other teen lean back against the wall. "Well?" Frank asked.

Marcus snorted derisively. "You saw him take me down. Submitted me in what? Ten minutes?"

"Might have been closer to fifteen," Taquan joked.

Marcus gave him a scathing look. "We'll see if you're joking after you go against him. He's definitely had some training and I heard Bobby telling Head Hunter that the dude has scars from knives and guns."

"Really," Frank said as he sat down. He knew that ORT had shaved Joe's head on purpose to showcase the scar. Add the tats and his two abdomen scars and Joe looked like some kind of gang enforcer. It went to the part he was playing and Frank understood, but he still didn't like ORT using the scars of Joe's recent past for their benefit.

"Yeah. You know Bobby; he's a talker and Jake rode with him here and will probably ride back. Maybe he'll have more info to share tomorrow," Marcus said as he rubbed his side.

"Well, did you learn anything interesting as far as his skills?" Frank asked, wondering how good Marcus was at assessing his brother in the short amount of time.

Marcus closed his eyes a moment and then looked at Frank. "I don't think he's much into the kicking game. He's more of a striker." He rubbed his ribs again. "Packs a really good punch. I think if he got you on the chin you'd go down. He's probably good on the ground too. Definitely would be a ground and pound kind of guy. So yeah, go with the kicks."

Frank nodded; it was definitely his brother's style. He stood up and started walking to the door. Taquan and Marcus moved to follow him.

"So how long before you think the two of you will be in the Main Event?" Taquan asked.

Laughing, Frank said, "One submission and you guys already put him in the Main Event? It could have been luck. Let me see him take down a couple more guys and then I'll give him the time of day."

"I heard you were giving Jake's girlfriend the time of day down in the laundry room," Marcus said snickering.

Frank turned and smirked. "Wouldn't you? Did you see her legs?"

"Yeah and sounds like you want to see more."

Shrugging, Frank said, "Wouldn't mind and she deserves better. Only punks hit women." Frank looked across the gym to where Joe was weightlifting.

"I bet he gets Head Hunter tomorrow night," Marcus said as he headed toward one of the cycle machines.

"Yeah, that _would_ be good," Taquan said as he followed.

Frank stood where he was looking at Joe and then to the tall Latino known as the Head Hunter. Frank had beaten him twice since he arrived but they were some of his hardest matches. Hopefully, Carstairs wouldn't put Joe with Juan Fernand yet. But he had a bad feeling.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is blue spine-ish and AU. Timeline: Taken; Recovery; Retribution; Wild Pitch; and now this story. While you don't NEED to read the previous stories, things will be referenced and perhaps even some from my younger Hardys stories.

 **Author's Note:** One of my longer chapters and a fun one to write. Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Vanessa sat at a tall table in the window of the Java Hut. From this vantage point against a wall and the window, she could see anyone entering and no one would be able to see what she was doing. Her small hazelnut coffee with cream and sugar rested within easy reach. The small tablet and wireless keyboard she used were in front of her. She picked up her coffee and blew on it as her eyes watched the screen of the tablet. Java Hut had free wifi but she was using their secure wireless. In just a moment she was connected. After placing her coffee down carefully on a napkin, she went to her email program that was provided by the agency.

Vanessa quickly typed up the tentative plan. Frank and Joe would work to get a pairing for a fight. During the fight, she would slip away under the guise of not wanting to watch her boyfriend get beaten up. She would use the time to get into the system and take care of business with the flash drive. This was just the most rudimentary of outlines as there would be more details to work out. What kind of locks would be on the doors? Who would pick the locks? How would they take care of watching each other's backs? Details that were very important but would have to wait until Joe got a look at the layout. She hit send and then went to a social media page and began scrolling through. Anyone finding her now would just find a teen doing normal teen stuff. She smiled as she scrolled.

Twenty minutes later she was about to give up on getting a response and leave when a message popped up. She was both glad and disappointed when she read it. ORT was approving the plan tentatively but wanted more details on how the trio planned to get into closet with the server. In addition, they want to be contacted prior to the event so they could be on stand-by for an extraction if something went wrong. Nothing unusual in that. Oddly enough, neither she nor Joe had asked much during their debriefing about how they would be leaving the situation. Obviously it was something they needed to consider now. Vanessa exited everything, shut down the computer, and left the coffee shop. When she was in the car, she pulled out her phone and sent Frank a text saying 'meet.' She dropped the phone back in her purse and started up the car. _Looks like I'll need to do some laundry tonight_ , she thought to herself as she headed to the store to do her shopping.

.**********.

Joe was pretty tired at the end of the day. It was a satisfactory tired, and one that his body would recover from easily with a night of rest and time off tomorrow. The match-ups for the night would be posted outside the cafeteria at 6:00 p.m. It was 4:00 now and he was headed to the small efficiency apartment he shared with Vanessa. He had already showered, but he was looking forward to just laying down on the bed and resting. He wanted to think about what Bobby had told him on the ride home about the fighters he might go against. Bobby was happy to give him all the details about everyone and Joe had listened. He would need to draw his own conclusions about whomever he had to fight but unlike everyone else, he was at a disadvantage having never fought against any of them and never having seen any of them fight. Joe had watched all the guys at the gym but none had done very much in the way of sparring. It was as if everyone was trying to keep him in the dark and he couldn't blame them. However, he needed to beat his opponent Tuesday night if he was to get matched up with Frank anytime soon.

As he stepped into the small apartment, he saw Vanessa in the kitchen. He gave her a smile when she glanced over. "Whatcha doing?"

"I thought I'd make sandwiches tonight so we could talk before we head down to see the match-ups."

"Sounds good," Joe replied as he dropped his bag by the door and walked over to grab two sodas that she had already placed on the counter. He sat them on the small table and then sat down while she finished the sandwiches. In a moment, she brought the two plates to the table. "Thanks for fixing this."

"It's nothing. I feel like I'm not doing anything while you and Frank are doing all the work," Vanessa said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, you'll get your shot," Joe said as he picked up his sandwich. Before taking a bite, he asked, "What did you learn?"

Vanessa didn't bat an eye as she responded, "They're good with the plan but want more details especially about the security." The bacon lettuce and tomato sandwich hovered just in front of her mouth as she asked, "So what can you tell me about that?"

Joe finished his bite and put the sandwich down. "It's pretty much the layout that we were told about. You enter through the back and then take a door about twelve feet in on the right. The door has a security panel for a card reader or a number code and there's a deadbolt. The setup is the same at the bottom of the stairs and it's obvious that it was a recent installation. Once you're in the basement things get a little better. The bathrooms, office and locker room are all down a corridor to the right. The door to the office just has a regular lock. It's almost like they don't want anyone to think that there's something important in there."

"Well they blew that with the security on the stairwell," Vanessa responded.

"I don't think they expect anyone to get past that." Joe leaned forward a little. "The server appears to be inside another room inside the office. It's probably a closet or something. The door has two deadbolts buts that's it." Joe sat back. "The hardest work of getting past those security panels without tripping the alarm will already be done for us." He picked up his sandwich and took another bite. Vanessa's sandwich making skills were better than his own or maybe he was just hungry.

Vanessa chewed thoughtfully. After a moment she said, "The problem will be with traffic down that hallway. We can't be discovered picking the lock trying to get in. I'll have to ask Frank about what happens during the night. There could be a way for me to get in during one of the other matches."

Frowning, Joe said, "I don't think you should be the one to pick the lock on the door to the office."

"Well if not me then who?"

"Me or Frank."

Vanessa scowled. "I can do it. I was trained in more than just computers you know."

Joe smiled back at her. "It's not because you can't do it, but I'm pretty sure that you aren't supposed to be hanging around the men's locker room before the fight." He saw Vanessa blush and continued, "Frank or I can pick the outside lock, you'll probably have to do the inside ones."

Realizing that Joe wasn't downplaying her skills, she said, "But time will already be tight. I can't risk not getting to that server."

Joe nodded. "Then Frank or I will need to do the inside locks too."

Vanessa shook her head in concern. "Maybe Frank will have an idea. I'm supposed to meet him after the postings in the laundry room."

Glancing over at his gym bag, Joe laughed, "Well, in that case I think I can find you some things to wash."

Wrinkling her nose, Vanessa said, "I'm sure you can."

.**********.

Shortly after six, Vanessa and Joe made their way to the cafeteria to find out his pairing for the following night. Joe's hand involuntarily tightened on Vanessa's hip. She didn't react to it and he was glad of it as there were a number of people in the hallway. She had suggested that he loop his thumb through the belt loop on the back of her shorts as part of their cover of being a couple. Now he was wondering if that was such a hot idea as his hand wanted to clench and unclench with the tension he was feeling about the pairings. As they neared the door where the paper was posted, they could see a small crowd gathered in front of it. It only took a moment for Bobby and Teresa to spot them and they instantly left the group that was looking over the paper.

"I can't believe it, Jake! Your first fight and they paired you with the Head Hunter!" Bobby practically shouted at him.

Joe's hand reflexively tightened and Vanessa turned wide eyes up to view to his profile. "Jake? What does he mean by Head Hunter?"

It wasn't Joe who answered but Teresa. "It's Juan Fernand and that's his nickname because he tries to take your head off when he fights. He's considered top three right now."

Bobby clapped Joe on the shoulder and said, "You take out Fernand and they're sure to give you Winder soon." Bobby shook his head and smiled, "Man, that's the way to get to the money fast."

Joe gave Bobby a small smile. "Well, that's what we're here for isn't it?" Pulling Vanessa close he said, "Let's go back upstairs."

"Sure, baby," she replied as she hugged him back.

When they were back in their room, she grabbed him by both arms and asked, "Head Hunter? Seriously, Joe? You're going up against someone known as the _Head Hunter_?" She shook her head. "I'm not sure this is such a great idea."

Joe pulled away from her and moved to sit on the corner of the bed. "They wouldn't have matched me up with him if they didn't think I could win." Although he had some concerns himself, he wasn't going to let Vanessa know about them. The success of this mission lay firmly on his ability to get paired in a fight with his brother. "You said you were meeting with Frank tonight. Find out as much as you can about Fernand."

Vanessa shook her head in annoyance and walked over to the laundry basket that she had loaded earlier. Joe's training clothes were in there and that was going to be her reason for doing a small load of laundry: 'Joe really liked the trunks he wore today and wanted to wear them on fight night.' She looked at the basket and then back at Joe. "You know. I don't think I'm going to have to fake my fear of you getting hurt fighting. I think I'm going to really be worried."

Joe stood up and walked over to stand between her and the basket. Her eyes were down and he put his hand under her chin to lift her head. Making sure he was looking her in the eye he said, "This is important work we're doing. A few bumps, bruises and cuts are worth it." He gave her a wry smile as he dropped his hand. "A broken nose or broken arm is still worth it. No one has died here from a fight."

Vanessa gave him a matching smile. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No it doesn't," Joe responded. "But this is a sport and while I really don't want to have my head taken off, I'm actually going to enjoy this."

Shaking her head again, Vanessa moved around Joe to get the basket. "Men," was her only comment. Taking the basket she headed to the door. "I might be awhile if I get the chance to meet up with Frank," she said quietly not wanting her voice to carry.

"Understood," Joe responded.

With that, she was gone with the basket.

.**********.

Vanessa stood with her back to the washer as she watched the door for Frank. She had stopped the washer as it was doing the wash cycle. She wouldn't have much reason to be in the laundry room if the laundry was done. Having just the one load of clothes, she needed to make sure it took some time- at least until Frank arrived. She was rewarded five minutes later by the sight of the tall brunette coming through the door. She turned and pulled the knob causing the wash cycle to continue and turned to find Frank practically behind her. This time she was expecting it.

She didn't even start with a discussion about the plan but went right to, "What does he need to know about Fernand?" She was sure that Frank could see the concern in her eyes as he responded with information about Joe's opponent. She wished she understood more of what he said, but hopefully she'd be able to relay it decently to Joe.

"The biggest thing to know is that he has a long reach. Longer than mine," Frank said. Glancing to the door, he quietly said, "Jake's not going to be able to stand up with him. He's going to have to take him down."

"Got it," Vanessa acknowledged. Vanessa then gave a quick layout of what she and Joe had discussed about a plan.

Frank nodded. "I'll take care of the outside office door. Jake can do the closet door and you get the server."

Vanessa nodded. "He's going to ask why he can't do the office door."

Frank smiled as he watched Vanessa unload the washer and take the items to the dryer. "I'm less likely to draw attention in the hallway since I've been here longer. Tell him he gets just as much danger as me when he goes to exit the office. We can set up signals for the mission once we have the match set."

Frank stopped smiling and Vanessa turned to see Teresa's back heading away from the laundry. She sighed, "It's going to be all over the place that we were in here again."

"Well let's make it work to our advantage," Frank said with a grim smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Teresa's going to tell Bobby and since Bobby feels like he's Jake's only friend…."

"Oh," Vanessa said as she looked to the door and back to Frank. "So how should we play it?"

"I'll push you up against the dryer but that's it."

Vanessa laughed nervously as Frank moved closer so he wouldn't have a lot of distance to cover when the others came down. "Sorry, just feels kinda weird."

"Don't worry, feels weird to me too." Frank heard his brother's voice down the corridor and moved to press Vanessa against the dryer.

.**********.

Vanessa had been gone for over an hour and Joe had fallen asleep. He was somewhat groggy as he made his way to the door. "What did ya do? Forget your key?" he asked as he opened the door not really expecting anyone but Vanessa. His eyes opened wider when he saw Bobby in the hall. "What is it, Bobby?"

"It's Valerie and Winder. Thought you'd want to know they're in the laundry room again."

Joe had to switch quickly from Joe Hardy to Jake Petrov. Frowning, he went back in the room and left the door open. He quickly put on socks and sneakers as he muttered things about David Winder. He could see Bobby's shifting feet in the doorway.

"I just thought you should know. I'm afraid Teresa's a bit of a blabber mouth and everyone else is gonna know. I just thought you should too."

Joe pushed past him as he closed the door behind him. "Yeah? Well, you're right. I did need to know and now I do." Joe headed to the stairwell. He was just going to go down the stairs. He could hear Bobby right behind him.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see how my laundry's doing."

"Oh, okay," Bobby said as he followed along in Joe's wake.

In just a minute they were exiting the stairwell and Joe made sure to make some noise. He needed Frank and Vanessa to know he was coming. Hopefully, they'd pick up on this as a chance to increase the chances of a pairing between the two brothers. Joe stopped suddenly in the door and waited for Bobby to catch up. Teresa was also in the hallway with a look that was a combination of hope and worry. Looking into the laundry room, he could see Frank had pressed Vanessa against the dryer. Vanessa was looking uncomfortable as Frank leaned in. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Joe said loudly as he stepped into the room.

He watched Frank step away from Vanessa.

Looking very relieved, she hurried over to place her hands on Joe's chest. "It's nothing, Jake."

"Didn't look like nothing," Joe replied with his eyes glued to his brother's face.

Frank gave him a smug smile and said, "Just getting to know one of the new residents is all."

Joe took a menacing step forward as Vanessa blocked his way. "Let me introduce myself then," he said as he made to move closer to Frank who wasn't backing down either. Joe felt a hand on his arm.

"Jake, you know the rules. No fighting outside the gym," Bobby said quietly. "You'd be kicked out before you even got to fight.

Joe didn't take his eyes off Frank. "Oh, I'll get to fight. Count on it Winder," he said. "Get the laundry, Val. We can dry it in the apartment if it's not dry."

"Sure, Jake. Let me get it," she said hurriedly and moved to get the clothing out of the dryer. She was passing Frank when he reached out and smacked her on the butt. She squeaked and turned to slap him as Joe made a lunge for him. Only Bobby held him back.

Joe snatched an arm from Bobby and pointed at Frank and said, "I'll be coming for you, Winder."

"Yeah, yeah," Frank said without any apparent concern. The red print from her hand stood out vividly on his face.

Taking Vanessa by the arm, Joe turned to see that a small crowd had gathered in the entrance to the room and the corridor. Growling, Joe said, "Get out of my way. Now!" The path cleared as the pair made their way to the elevator.

When the doors closed leaving them alone, Joe turned to Vanessa. "Couldn't have planned it better." He leaned against the wall as she smiled back at him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is blue spine-ish and AU. Timeline: Taken; Recovery; Retribution; Wild Pitch; and now this story. While you don't NEED to read the previous stories, things will be referenced and perhaps even some from my younger Hardys stories.

 **Author's Note:** I'm going to be out of town tomorrow night so I'm uploading tonight. I'll upload again either Sunday or Monday. I know just enough about MMA to be 'dangerous' - which means I don't know much but can use the lingo. I don't claim to be an expert. :-) However, I do research the moves. Hope you like the chapter. :-)

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Joe sat quietly in the locker room. He was cognizant of the movements around him. Fighters that had already fought were nursing their aches and pains while those like him that had yet to fight sat quietly around the room carving out small spaces of solitude. His leg bounced nervously. He wasn't really nervous about the fight but about whether his performance would cause a delay to the mission. Frank wasn't fighting tonight; Carstairs was saving his primary main event draw for the more lucrative Friday night fight. Tonight Juan Fernand was the main event, but the fighters didn't consider this the main event. No, they labeled this top Tuesday night fight as 'headliner.' Main event status was reserved for the Saturday night card. But the billing didn't really matter as long as it pointed in the direction of getting a pairing with Frank. If he did well here, hopefully they would be paired in next week's main event.

A voice sounded from the door, "Fernand, Petrov, you're up."

Joe stood and popped his mouthguard in and followed Fernand out of the room. Both were dressed in just their trunks and gloves. Joe was a little surprised at the size of the crowd when he exited the corridor. He was told this was a smaller crowd than the Saturday night fights but there were at least two hundred men and women present. Some were sitting and some were standing. A mobile bar had been brought down for the event so many were sipping drinks as they milled about.

The advice that Frank had sent him went through his mind. _Don't stand up with him. Take him down. Don't stand up. Down. Take him down._

Both fighters climbed into the ring with the ref and the door was closed. The official didn't go over any of the rules. They were already known and to violate them could mean you were suspended without pay. Therefore no one violated the rules on purpose.

Joe's eyes swept around the room briefly locating Vanessa near the main entrance and Frank near the hall to the locker room. Both were in a position to check traffic flow during the match which would be valuable information for their mission planning.

Joe's attention was brought back to the center of the ring as the ref told them to touch gloves. Then the bell sounded and the Head Hunter launched into a flurry of punches. Fernand had a two inch reach on Joe as well as three inches in height and twenty pounds in weight. Joe managed to stay out the range of Fernand's swings only getting one light tag. He fired off a couple of punches himself as well as a couple of small kicks to the inside of Fernand's knee. A weakness needed to be found and other than Frank saying to take him to the ground, he didn't have one. And in fact, just figuring out how to take the man to the mat had kept him awake most of the previous night.

After dancing around the ring for almost two minutes, Joe could hear the crowd becoming restless with the lack of action. Deciding to take a chance on a few punches, Joe moved in. However, Fernand was ready and tagged Joe on the chin sending him spinning backward to fall on his knees. Fernand was on his back immediately and Joe rolled them over. He felt his opponent go for the rear choke but Joe grabbed the arm that was going behind his head to lock the move and pulled it down. He was also able to move his legs around to keep Fernand from locking his legs around him. Joe was able to keep this position for about thirty seconds before the large man maneuvered out from underneath him to gain side control. This put Fernand's body perpendicular to Joe's and his body across Joe's chest. Joe was able to block some of the blows that Fernand hit him with in this position, but Fernand was able to land an elbow that opened a cut above Joe's left eye. Thankfully, the bell sounded and the fighters broke apart.

Joe grabbed a towel that was tossed over to him. Stemming the flow of blood from the wound, Joe thought about his options. Frank had been completely right. There was no standing up with Fernand, but being on the ground with him hadn't been a picnic either. He was going to have to take Fernand down and this time he needed to be the one that was in control.

.**********.

One look at the blood streaming down the side of Joe's face and Vanessa had all the reason in the world to step away for a few minutes. She looked over to Teresa who was sitting beside her and said, "I- I think I need a moment."

Teresa gave her a knowing smile and said, "You haven't seen Jake fight before have you?"

"No. We've just watched stuff on tv together." She looked at Joe who had a towel up to the cut and then back to Teresa. "It's different when it's your man that's getting hit."

"I understand," Teresa said, as Vanessa stood and walked toward the bathrooms.

She didn't even look in Frank's direction though he was in the area. The relative coolness and dim lighting of the hallway was a relief after the warmth of being near the ring and the bright lights. Vanessa looked at her watch, pressed the stopwatch function, and then leaned against the wall near the bathrooms to wait. Five minutes later, Vanessa pressed the stop button and looked down the hall to Teresa and several other girls coming towards her. They were all in an excited state and buzzing with chatter. "What is it?" Vanessa asked with some concern. She knew that sometimes people reacted with excitement when they shared bad news with people and she was already worried about Joe. "Is Jake okay?"

Teresa laughed and grabbed her arm as the other girls surrounded her and began herding her back toward the ring. "Of course he's okay! He just submitted the Head Hunter with a minute to go in the second round!"

"Is that good?" Vanessa asked as she was led back into the bright lights. She looked over just in time to see the official lift Joe's arm in the air as the winner.

"It's VERY good! Only Winder and Mason have beaten Fernand," Teresa said excitedly.

Vanessa moved over to the ring exit and when Joe came down the steps he swept her up in a tight hug, oblivious of the blood and sweat on his body. "I won!" he shouted as he swung her around. She knew his excitement was just as much a result of moving toward their goal of a Winder/Petrov fight as it was of beating a good a fighter. She could feel the eyes of the other girls on her and knew they were watching. Feeling like she didn't have another choice and wishing she could have warned Joe, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face towards hers. She felt him resist for just a moment before he squeezed her tightly and returned the kiss, drawing a few whistles from the nearby fans.

When he sat her down, he pressed his forehead against hers and said softly, "I've got to go change. See you back at the apartment?"

"Yeah," she replied as her arms slipped from around his neck to rest on his forearms. Then he pulled away as was gone leaving her surrounded with well-wishers.

.**********.

Joe had ridden back with the fighters in one of the vans that had transported them over. The night's fighters always rode in vans provided by Zendel's. It was their way of making sure everyone was accounted for and on-time. Climbing out of the van, he received some more congratulations and a few glares from those who were friends with Fernand.

When he entered the apartment, Vanessa came over and tilted his head so she could look at the small bandages that held the cut together. "It didn't need stitches."

"Hmm," she said. "I know head wounds bleed a lot, but you have to admit, that seemed like way too much blood." She took his bag and then moved further into the room. "Do you want me to fix you anything to eat while you shower?"

"I'll be happy with a bag of pretzels and some water."

"You've got it," she said as he went to the dresser and got out the clothes he slept in.

"I'll be out in fifteen."

"Take longer if you need it," she said as she moved back into the kitchen.

It only took Joe a few moments to shed his clothing and climb into the shower. His body relaxed under the hot stream of water. The hits that his body had taken from Fernand were making themselves known and he knew that he'd be sporting a swollen black eye and a number of bruises on his upper body. But those would only tell part of the story as he knew he would be aching all over whether he was bruised or not. He'd need some pain killers with those pretzels when he got out.

.**********.

When Joe came out of the bathroom, he started laughing. Vanessa had set up a tv tray by his side of the bed. On it was a bottle of ibuprofen, an ice pack, a heating pad, bottled water, and a bag of pretzels. "You read my mind," Joe joked as he headed to the bed. Sitting down, he picked up the heating pad and looked for a plug.

"Let me get that," Vanessa said taking it from him. She plugged it in behind the nightstand and then asked, "Where do you want to put this?"

Joe put two pillows against the headboard and then patted a spot. "I think I want it behind my right shoulder. It's feeling pretty sore. Once it heats up, I'll move it to my ribs on my left side." Leaning back against the heat, he asked, "Move the tray a little closer for me?"

Once the tray was moved, Vanessa opened the bottle of pain relievers and dumped out several. Handing them to Joe with the water bottle, she said, "I got the cold pack for your eye if you want it."

After swallowing the pills, he handed the water back to her and said, "Yeah, I'll give it a try." Taking the pack from her he placed it against his cut brow. Closing both eyes for a moment, he let the numbing relief of the ice relax him. Then he opened his good eye and asked, "So what did you learn?"

"I left right after the first round when you were putting a towel to your bleeding face." Vanessa grimaced. "I was in that hallway beside the bathrooms for five minutes fifteen seconds and no one came through."

"Just five minutes?" Joe asked perplexed.

Vanessa smirked at him. "Well, it could have been longer but someone submitted the Head Hunter with a minute to go in the second round. Obviously all my friends had to come tell me the wonderful news."

Joe frowned. "Yeah, sorry about that. I should have made it last longer-"

"No," Vanessa interrupted. "I was joking, Joe. I'm glad you didn't go longer. I mean, look at you. You didn't need to go longer than that with him."

Joe chuckled as he closed his eye. "Glad to see that you are filled with confidence in me."

"You know, I'd throw something at you right now if you weren't all ready injured."

"Well, thank goodness for small favors," Joe joked back.

"Keep it up and I'll go get my inking pen," she threatened with a laugh.

Joe's eyes opened with a serious look, "Not that. I really don't think my ribs could take you coloring on them tonight."

"Then count your blessings that I'll wait and do that tomorrow night."

Joe sighed. "Thanks." He put the ice pack on the tray table. "I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to stay up and eat those pretzels. Feeling really tired now that I'm lying down and warm."

"And have some pain meds."

"Yeah, that too."

"Well, you can't sleep with that heating pad behind you. It could give you a burn. Move it to the front on your chest and I'll stay up awhile and remove it once it's had a chance to relax your muscles."

"Thanks, Van," Joe said with half-closed eyes as he moved the pad to his chest.

"You're welcome," was all he heard before drifting off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is blue spine-ish and AU. Timeline: Taken; Recovery; Retribution; Wild Pitch; and now this story. While you don't NEED to read the previous stories, things will be referenced and perhaps even some from my younger Hardys stories.

 **Author's Note:** Well, that last chapter proved to be very popular. Hope the trends continues!

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

The next morning, Joe looked in the mirror at the shiner he had along with the bruise along his jaw line. He shook his head. "I hope that Fernand looks as bad as I do."

"Doesn't matter. You won," Vanessa replied as she munched on some toast.

They had decided to eat breakfast in so that Joe could sleep as long he wanted. Having fought the previous night, he wouldn't be expected to go in for training today. They'd rest up and go down to the cafeteria for lunch and see what gossip they could gather from those that would be eating there.

"Yeah, I won, but it sure doesn't feel like it," Joe said as he came to sit at the table with her. He had grabbed some OJ and a pop tart to eat. "Bobby told me that I might get paired with Frank as early as next week's Friday night event."

Vanessa laughed, "Well, Bobby hasn't been wrong about much yet."

Joe smiled back as he took a bite out of the chocolate frosted chocolate pop tart. "I should be well enough to put on a good show with Frank then."

Nodding, Vanessa said, "There's not much more prep work for us to do. It's just a matter of Frank being fast enough to open the lock on the office door and you getting the locks on the server door."

Joe shrugged and winced as he responded, "We're both good at that. I do need to get a small mirror to be able to use to check the hall out before I exit though."

"I'll get one when I go out next," Vanessa replied.

"So ORT hasn't said anything yet about how we're getting out?"

"Not in that last message. I guess they figure we've got to get the files before they give us details about how we're leaving."

"Makes sense, but I'd still like to know."

"Well, hopefully, we'll get to know soon," Vanessa said and then popped the last bite of toast in her mouth.

.**********.

That afternoon Vanessa walked into the Java Hut by herself. Joe's colorful collection of bruises would have drawn too much attention at the little coffee shop so he was resting at the apartment while she went to gather information from ORT. Once she had her small hazelnut coffee, she took her corner seat and signed into the secure server. Pulling up her email program, she typed in the information that she had from the previous evening as well as the updated plan.

She surfed around the web for a bit as she waited for a response. It was about twenty minutes later that Vanessa got a reply. Things looked good for the plan they had in place but then she had to school her features as she read ORT's plan for their extraction. Frank would stay for however long ORT let the organization run. Not knowing what they would get from the server they couldn't predict with certainty how long the mission would go. It could be up to a month before they would shut down the operation. At that time, Frank would be processed in the same way as the other fighters. But in an effort to reduce her and Joe's time in the mission, ORT would be sending a time-released pill for Joe to take during the fight that should occur with Frank. The message said she'd get more information on the drug and what to do when the fight was scheduled. But basically, it would simulate a condition called hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. The reasoning was that while it was not a common occurrence for teenagers to have a heart attack, it would not be completely unreasonable that Joe could have such a heart condition. The stress that fighting in a match would place on a heart could trigger a heart attack in someone with such a condition. With the limited medical staffing and the need to go under the radar, ORT believed that Zendel's would let Joe go if he indicated that he had a heart condition and might even force him to leave. Most likely the group would not want to risk one of the fighters dying in a match. It would be bad for business and potentially difficult to cover up.

After reading everything, she typed back a couple of questions that she already had. What about Joe's anti-depressant medication? Would anything specific need to be done after the episode for Joe to be all right? How was this supposed to work if he's fighting Frank? She already knew that Joe would be okay with it providing that ORT's response to her questions didn't send up any red flags. However, Frank Hardy was a different story. From her conversations with Joe and what she had read in the FBI reports, Frank wasn't going to like his baby brother being in that situation. The fact that Frank would have to stand there and watch it while doing little to help would be taxing to say the least. Exiting the programs and turning off the tablet, she gathered her things and left. She was not looking forward to relaying the information to the brothers.

.**********.

Joe looked at Vanessa with a frown. "They want me to fake a heart attack as a way to get out of the situation."

Vanessa sighed. "Not a heart attack, but hypertrophic cardiomyopathy . The symptoms are similar and it's the condition that young athletes tend to have that die from sudden cardiac failure. And they're doing this because they want to limit the amount of time that we are here and that would be the fastest way to get us out without breaking cover. If we wait until they bust the group then we'd probably miss school starting."

The wrinkles on Joe's forehead smoothed out. "I guess it makes sense. If they plan to let the organization go for up to a month before shutting them down, I could have to fight four or more times depending on how badly I'm hurt." Frowning again, he added, "But that leaves Frank here without anyone for back-up."

"I doubt we'd leave right away. After all, you'd be recovering from heart problems. They can't just shove us out the door. I'd say we could easily be here a week." She gave him a grim smile. "But it wouldn't be pleasant. You'd have to play the role of invalid."

Joe rolled his eyes. "I've never been good at that even when I _have_ been hurt." He turned his gaze back to her. "Can you think of a better way?"

"Other than just waiting it out with Frank and the two of you having to fight probably two more times? No. There's not a good reason for us to leave without good cause. The money's good and you're good at fighting. It would be incredibly suspicious for two teens without any money or good prospects to give this up."

Joe nodded. "That's what I was thinking too." He pulled out one of the kitchen chairs and turned it around and straddled it. "I could stick it out. I can fight a couple more times."

"Yeah, I know you could. But if there's no health risk to this, then why wouldn't we take it?"

"What if they do take me to a real doctor?" Joe asked.

"ORT says there's no high level doctor in this area of the operation. You're to tell them when they question you that you have the condition and they're going to supply me with fake beta blocker heart meds for you. They'll be out of date which will play into the fact you didn't think it was a big deal. So when the fight ends, you're going to be visibly beat up. As long as you appear all right and know what the problem is, Carstairs will wait for medical treatment. It's not like they can take you to the ER without raising more questions than they want to answer."

"I guess you're right," Joe responded and then smiled mischievously.

"What?" Vanessa asked, seeing the gleam in his eye.

"I'm just glad you get to explain all this to Frank."

Vanessa groaned as she slumped in her chair. "Don't remind me. I think I'd better set that meeting up for somewhere away from here. It won't be good if he explodes in the laundry room."

Joe laughed. "Frank explode? Probably not. But it's better to be safe."

"Yeah. I think the toilet paper aisle of the Meijer's might be a good place."

Joe just laughed some more as he truly was glad that he didn't have to explain this to his brother.

.**********.

Thursday afternoon and Vanessa stood in the Meijer's looking at the selection of toilet paper that had the double roll feature. Behind her, she could hear Frank muttering and verbalizing what he didn't like about the plan. Reaching out, she got a nine roll pack. As she put the package in her cart, she turned and asked, "Got a better plan? Jake and I couldn't come up with one."

"Just give me a little time. I'm sure I can come up with one."

"Great," Vanessa said. "In the meantime, Jake and I will do some more checking on the movements of the fighters and the crowd during the fights tomorrow night."

"Yeah, about that…" Frank started and then stopped.

Vanessa turned from her cart to face Frank. "What is it?"

Frank drew a breath before he spoke. "I overheard Carstairs indicating that he wanted to hype up the potential match between Petrov and Winder."

"So? Makes sense. More betting. More money. The animosity that's already out there between the two of you should be easy to play up."

"That's just it. It's big at the apartment building, but the people attending the match don't know it. They also haven't seen Petrov fight anyone but Fernand. And while that was a really good fight and has people talking, they aren't going to put out big money unless they think Petrov can win."

"And the one fight isn't going to be enough?"

Frank shook his head.

"Then they're going to postpone the fight between you two so that Jake can get in another fight?"

"I hope that's what they intend," Frank responded.

"But it's not what you expect?" Vanessa probed.

"It's possible that Jake will have to fight again Saturday night."

Vanessa drew in a sharp breath. "But he's not recovered-"

"And if he can beat another fighter while he's in that condition in a fight right before mine-"

"It'll make a big impact on the crowd," Vanessa finished for him.

"Exactly."

Vanessa turned back to her cart. "I need to get back."

"I could be wrong," Frank said as she moved away.

"But you're probably not," she whispered to herself as she headed toward the checkout line.

.**********.

Six o'clock Friday evening finally arrived. Joe and Vanessa made their way to the board to check out the posting for the Saturday night fights. Word had gotten out to everyone that the management was looking to propel Jake Petrov into a similar standing as David Winder. David's group of friends had taken on a wounded air and indicated that while Jake was good, he wasn't in the same class as Winder. For his part, Joe had stayed pretty quiet and just glared at people. Bobby had taken of the role of self-proclaimed spokesman for Petrov and often exchanged verbal volleys with Winder's group.

Even though he pretty much knew that he would be on the card for Saturday night, Joe was still nervous as they walked down the corridor. Like last time, a small group was gathered around the board with several conversations going on. Joe could see Frank's dark brown hair amidst the group. Someone turned and caught sight of him and they quickly spread the word he was approaching. Soon most of the group was looking his way – Frank included. Joe glanced at the paper on the wall. He'd be fighting Marcus again. He'd fought him in a demo for Carstairs just a few days prior. Obviously, Carstairs was looking for a repeat performance.

Frank crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Don't know why they're in such a hurry to prove you deserve a shot against me."

Joe pulled Vanessa closer to his side and tilted his chin up a little more. "I fight who and when they tell me. If they think that a new guy has the chance to knock you down a couple of notches, who am I to argue?" Joe could hear the interested whispers around him.

Frank's eyes strayed to the beautiful blonde at his brother's side. "Well, I'm thinking you're just upset that your girlfriend spends a lot of time in the laundry-" Frank didn't have a chance to finish his insult as his brother rushed forward to grab his shirt and pin him to the wall.

"Don't. Ever. Speak about my girlfriend," Joe said with menace.

Hating to do it, but knowing it was part of their act, Frank replied, "I wasn't talking about speaking with her, I was going to show her-" Frank's voice was cut off as Joe's forearm pressed to his throat for a moment. Frank coughed and bent over as Bobby and another teen pulled Joe off of him.

Still pulling at the two men restraining him, Joe yelled, "I'll be the one to show you Winder!" Snatching his arm from Bobby, Joe grabbed Vanessa's hand and strode briskly down the hall. After pulling her into the elevator behind him, he dropped her hand and leaned back against the wall.

He could feel Vanessa's concern without her having to say anything. Looking up, he smiled and said, "I'm okay. It just felt weird going through that with my brother."

Vanessa looked at him with interest. "You and your brother never fight?"

Joe laughed remembering some of the loud arguments that he had Frank had gotten into over the years. "Oh, no. We definitely fight. Can't help but get into some arguments when you have a temper like mine."

"I don't think you have a temper," Vanessa interjected.

"Well, I'm not as bad as I used to be. Sometimes I act a little rashly but I think I've changed over the last year. I think there were only two times that Frank and I actually came to blows though." He shook his head as his eyes watched the numbers on the elevator panel. The bell dinged and the doors opened. He knew that Vanessa was still curious. Once they were in the apartment he said, "We had two fights while I was in middle school. It was just a couple of punches- a cut lip, black eye, that kind of thing. Nothing more."

Vanessa laughed. "Well, I'm glad to hear it because after seeing you fight and then knowing that your brother is supposed to be better-"

"Not 'supposed,' he is better."

"Well, in any case, I'm sure that a lot worse could happen than a black eye."

Joe smiled back. She was right. Even back at the end of middle school they could have done some damage to each other. But even through the anger that fueled the fights, there was never any intention to really hurt the other. When the fights were over, they had both felt ashamed about their behavior. Joe had been fourteen the last time that he had truly fought with his brother outside of a friendly sparring match. If things went the way they hoped, that would change the following week.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is blue spine-ish and AU. Timeline: Taken; Recovery; Retribution; Wild Pitch; and now this story. While you don't NEED to read the previous stories, things will be referenced and perhaps even some from my younger Hardys stories.

 **Author's Note:** I know it's a short chapter... but the next one is double the length! And I know some of you wish there was more Frank/Joe interaction but with their covers, it just isn't possible. *sigh* But just imagine all they'll have to talk about once this mission is over! :-)

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Saturday night found Joe sitting in his same spot working to control his fight night jitters. His leg bounced with energy as he leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed. Bobby was currently in a match which had left him in the silence that he liked in a situation like this. While it was nice having Bobby around as a source of information and he had to admit, a superficial friendship, sometimes the boy just didn't know when to be quiet. Joe stilled his knee and cracked an eye open to look over at the space where Frank's group was. With both Frank and Marcus fighting back to back, the group was working to instill confidence and calm in the two teens. Joe smiled to himself as he let his eye close. Like Frank needed any help being calm for something like this.

It was interesting that Frank was part of a group and he was sitting over to the side… _a loner. I guess I have been a little more introverted the last year,_ Joe thought. He shook his head as if dislodging the thoughts that wanted to push into his mind. He had become a little closed over the last year due to his depression, but it wasn't who he was and this was just part of his cover. Hearing his name and that of Marcus Dupree called, he stood and walked alone to the door. Meanwhile Marcus, with his group of friends, followed behind him making sure Joe knew that he was alone.

Following the staff member, Joe popped in his mouthguard. A smile was on his face as he walked down the hallway because he might look like he was alone, but he knew that he really wasn't. Frank was coming out to watch the match under the guise that he was getting a feel for Joe's fighting style. But Frank already knew it. This was all about Frank being there for him in the one way he could right now. Joe's smile grew as he climbed into the ring. He turned and found Frank and gave him a salute. He knew that the others would just think he's was being cocky, but Frank would know differently.

Joe turned to focus on the official as he checked gloves and equipment and then the bell rang.

.**********.

Frank only stared at his brother as he gave him a salute. Mutterings about Joe's parentage came to his ears. He tuned them out as he looked at his brother. Joe's eye and side were still discolored and Marcus was planning on attacking those areas. Frank prayed that the cut over Joe's eye would stay closed.

The fight began and Frank followed every move. He worked to control his reactions as Joe took several hits to his torso. Joe began a series of moves where he did a small kick to either the inside or outside of Marcus' left knee and then moved back. _What are you doing, Joe?_ Frank asked himself. You're _telegraphing your moves; Marcus is going to clock you if you keep this up_. And indeed, Marcus came close to doing just that as the time in the match wound down.

.**********.

Joe danced back. That last jab to his face had hurt. It was time to switch things up and hopefully, Marcus would still be expecting the kick. Joe feinted forward giving the impression that he was going to do a leg kick but instead he spun himself around. The back of his left fist connected with Marcus' jaw. With the momentum he generated, the spinning backfist packed a lot of power. Marcus went down in a heap and Joe moved to continue the fight on the ground when the ref grabbed him and held him back. His opponent was out like the proverbial light.

Realizing this was the perfect opportunity to build up a match with Frank, he turned to scan the crowd. His eyes locked with his brother and he raised his arm and pointed at him. Frank didn't acknowledge him at all but turned to head back to the locker room. His match would be coming up in less than ten minutes.

Joe watched Frank walk away and then looked for Vanessa. Seeing her at the bottom of the stairs, he moved to exit the ring. It took him a moment to get to her as many of the audience were congratulating him on the win. When he did get to Vanessa, he didn't pick her up this time as he knew that would only lead to another kiss. Instead, he just smiled at her. "I'm going to go towel off and get a shirt. I'll come back out to watch Winder's fight."

"Okay," she said.

He could see her checking for additional bruising. "I'm okay. Maybe a new bruise on the chin, but that's about it." Joe turned to see Marcus making his way to the locker room. "Could have been worse," he added.

"I know," Vanessa said and then gave him a light push. "Better go ahead or you won't get back in time."

Five minutes later, he was back, taking a spot against the wall near the corridor. The locker room had been decidedly unfriendly when he went in. Marcus appeared to still be disoriented and the group of friends glared at him. He had quickly toweled off, put on his t-shirt, and left. Vanessa arrived to stand beside him just moments after he took up his post.

"There's an awful lot of talk about you and Winder going around. The crowd is looking forward to seeing what his reaction will be during this match and after," Vanessa whispered to him as she linked her arm with his.

"I'm sure that David will keep the hype going," Joe whispered back.

The sound of footsteps and voices came from the hallway and within seconds, Frank emerged followed by Daquan Whitaker. Joe had learned that Daquan had won a headliner match and two other high level matches in order to be paired with Frank. This would be his first time in the Main Event. He had been greatly irritated that Joe was being groomed for a Main Event match with so little time spent in the organization. Joe had no idea what would happen if Daquan won here. Would Joe be pitted against Daquan the following week or would they keep Frank because of the obvious animosity between the two of them. Joe shook his head as he realized there was just as much pressure on Frank to win this match as he had had to win his.

Joe watched Frank go calmly and quietly into the ring while Daquan seemed to be a bundle of nervous energy bouncing constantly on the balls of his feet. Joe wondered if he looked similar at the start of his matches.

The bell sounded and Joe watched as Frank moved with a fluid grace that belied the power of his moves. There was no move that didn't connect with its target and the punches that Daquan threw rarely met with Frank's body. At the end of the first round, Daquan was breathing heavily. Frank began the second round the same as the first. The kicks he landed on Whitaker had much more effect than those that Joe had landed on Dupree. And then it was over. It ended in blur. One moment both men were standing and then Frank kicked his right foot up to the side of Whitaker's head. It was a sharp precise movement and it ended with Daquan on the mat.

Joe had always known that Frank was good with his kicks. Now, for the first time, he saw what his brother could do when he wasn't worried about hurting his little brother. It was sobering indeed. He watched as his brother raised both arms up in victory and he could hear the shouts of his fans. Then he turned to find Joe. In just a couple of strides Frank jumped and then climbed the fencing to sit astride the padded bar that ran around the ring. Frank hit his chest a couple of times and then pointed at Joe. The message was clear to those watching.

Never taking his eyes off his grandstanding brother, Joe whispered, "I'm going to get my stuff. I really don't want to be in the locker room when they come back in." Then he turned and went down the dark corridor. It was going to happen. He and Frank would be fighting the following week. To provide Vanessa with the time she needed, they had to fight at least four rounds if not all of them. Joe wasn't looking forward to it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is blue spine-ish and AU. Timeline: Taken; Recovery; Retribution; Wild Pitch; and now this story. While you don't NEED to read the previous stories, things will be referenced and perhaps even some from my younger Hardys stories.

 **Author's Note:** Since the last chapter was short, I'm posting tonight instead of Tuesday. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy the chapter. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 _The following Friday a little after 6 p.m…._

Frank leaned up against the wall by the board that had the pairings for the following night. The week had been tense at the gym. Not because of him and Joe but because of the group that considered themselves to be his friends. They went out of their way to make comments about Joe, Vanessa, and Frank and Vanessa. While it was all lies and smack talk, it was a constant barrage from the group and it wasn't something he could really complain about. Finally, the pairings were announced and they could have their one last verbal taunt and that part would be over except for the banter before the match. Frank looked down the hall as the elevator dinged and watched his brother step out. He hadn't brought Vanessa this time.

Pushing away from the wall, Frank said, "Well, you're getting your wish, Petrov."

"My wish is for you to be out cold on the mat. You already conceding the fight, David?" Joe asked with a smart tone as he advanced down the hallway with a swagger.

Frank smiled coldly. "That would be the only way you'd win."

Joe glanced behind his brother to see the words: _Main Event: Winder/Petrov_. "We'll see what happens tomorrow night."

"Yeah, we will," Frank added. A few ugly comments were made by Marcus and a couple of others, but Joe didn't respond but just walked back to the elevator. Frank knew how the fight was supposed to end: Joe on the mat with symptoms mimicking a heart attack.

.**********.

 _Saturday evening…_

Joe stood inside the door to the apartment and looked at Vanessa. "You ready?"

She smiled at him. "Yes. You have the hard part. I just have to do a little computer work. No bumps or bruises for me. How about you?"

"Yeah. I've got the pill in the waistband where you fixed the pocket. And the beta blocker medicine is in the front pocket of my bag." The pill was placed in a spot that wouldn't get much pressure and the beta blocker medicine was a fake but would validate his claim to a heart condition. Joe looked at her. If things went as expected, Vanessa would be back by the last break between rounds. She was to blow him a kiss if everything went as planned and then he'd take the pill. It was supposed to take effect in less than five minutes. "See you later."

As he reached for the door, she impulsively pulled him into a hug. "Be careful, Joe."

He chuckled. Vanessa had been about as protective and concerned as Frank. "Sure." He gave her a hug back and then left to catch the van. If Vanessa didn't blow him that kiss, they would have to try again. He was hoping that everything worked the first time. He didn't relish a second fight with his brother.

.**********.

Juan Fernand and Bobby had the match-up right before the main event. It was a pairing that drew a lot of interest as the crowd wanted to see how the Head Hunter responded to his loss of the previous week. This was going to be very beneficial as it would keep Bobby away from Joe when it was his turn to pick the locks. Right now Frank was making his way down the hallway. His friends had moved over to harass Joe and for once he didn't mind. If they were focused on Joe, they wouldn't be watching what he was doing. Moving close to the office door, Frank took the two tools he had brought and went to work on the bottom lock first. ORT had trained him with lock picking but it was something he already knew how to do and so did Joe. They were both very good at it and sometimes raced each other to see who was faster. The bottom lock was done and he took a moment to check the area and it was all clear. Time to finish the second lock. He had just completed the process when he heard voices. The fight was between rounds and people were making a trip to the restroom. Frank moved casually away from the door. _Joe's turn_.

Entering the locker room, Frank was surprised to see that Marcus had Joe pinned against the wall. "What's going on here?" he asked loudly. "Are you trying to mess up my fight, Dupree?"

Marcus pushed away from Joe and said, "Of course not. I was just tired of his lip."

"Well, you do anything to injure him and he can whine that we roughed him up before the fight. And if that happens, I'll be rather upset." Frank's tone was low and serious.

Marcus looked properly chastised and mumbled, "Sorry."

Frank gave Joe a small nod.

"I won't need an excuse. I'm planning to win," Joe said as he walked to the door. "Think I'll leave for now 'cause something smells in here."

.**********.

Once in the hallway, Joe picked up his pace. He said a quick prayer as he put his hand on the office knob. It opened easily. After closing the door quietly behind him, Joe moved over and made quick work of the two locks on the server door. He opened the door and looked inside. Everything was as they expected. The non-vented cooling unit hummed quietly in the corner keeping the space cool. The server, monitor and keyboard were on a desk opposite the cooling unit. Joe closed the door and went back to the office door. Pulling out the dental mirror that Vanessa had bought him, Joe was able to check the hallway in both directions. Quietly he slipped out and pulled the door closed. He carefully put the tools back in the bag that Vanessa had sewn to the inside of his waistband. Now he just needed to transfer the tools to his gym bag.

.**********.

Vanessa sat stiffly in her chair beside Teresa. Joe was a 'bouncer' when he was nervous. She, on the other hand, tended to stiffen up. "What?" she asked absentmindedly.

"I said it's going to be okay. Even if he loses, he'll be okay," Teresa said with a smile. Bobby had lost but had put on a respectable performance. He had received a bloody nose however and was sure to be very verbal about his pain over the coming days.

Giving her a wan smile, Vanessa said, "Yeah, I know. It's just-" She broke off as Frank and Joe made their way into the room and the noise of the room swelled. The crowd was much larger than the two other fights she had attended. Zendel's was looking to get a lot of money for their illegal activities this night.

Both brothers had to walk right past her to get into the ring and as Joe passed her, he winked at her. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It was the signal saying they were a go for the mission. Now she just had to wait a few minutes before leaving the room 'due to nerves.'

.**********.

The bell sounded and the two brothers circled each other. Never the one for patience, Joe stepped forward to land a series of jabs to Frank's mid-section which Frank moved away from and then countered with a round house kick toward Joe's head. However, Joe was prepared and backed out of the way so that the kick missed. Knowing that Frank would be off-balance for only a moment after that kick Joe rushed forward to do a one leg takedown but Frank went into a sprawl defense and ended up pushing Joe to the mat.

Joe had to think fast, he was in prime position to be submitted and he doubted that Vanessa had even left the room yet. He felt Frank's legs lock around his waist as he was pulled back onto his butt. Frank couldn't be easy on him; it would be too obvious. Joe had to use all his knowledge in order to offset Frank's superior skill. Knowing he had to protect his head and neck, Joe was able to grab and immobilize Frank's arm. His brother was able to pull free a couple of times but Joe was able to reestablish his grip and then slide his head under one of Frank's arms. Twisting his body, he was able to get an arm around the back of Frank's neck but he wasn't able to lock into anything as Frank's legs were holding him too tight. The rest of the round was uneventful as neither could break free. As the bell sounded, Joe decided that the round might not have been exciting for the crowd, but it would help them physically go the needed five rounds.

Searching the crowd as he stood, Joe saw that Vanessa's seat was empty. He wasn't sure when she left, but hopefully she was in the process of transferring the files. Joe kept his eyes on the water bottle in his hand or the crowd on the other side of the fencing. His own body was pulsing from the hits that Frank had delivered and he knew that when he looked at his brother, he'd see the marks that his own appendages had made on his brother. Joe wasn't looking forward to it. His introspection was cut short as he heard the referee call. Joe turned back to the center of the ring as the bell sounded and Frank opened with another roundhouse kick.

.**********.

Vanessa worked quickly. She had a small flashlight hanging from a lanyard around her neck to provide lighting. There had been no problem escaping the fight area once Frank took Joe to the mat as the crowd was drawn to the action. Teresa had patted her back sympathetically as she had stood to leave. As expected, the door for the office had been unlocked and she had proceeded directly to the closet. After putting the flashlight around her neck, she had entered the closet and closed the door. Now she was working with only the light from the flashlight and the few LED lights on the electronics. Following the procedures she had been given precisely, she soon had the flashdrive working its magic. So far everything was proceeding as planned and she didn't have to use any of her own technology skills and that was fine with her.

There had been a slight hum at one point from the machinery and a variety of numeric sequences had flashed across the monitor. Now words were popping up on the screen: ' _connecting…' ' downloading_ …' and now the word ' _transferring…_.' Each one had blinked on the screen like a pulse. _Pulse. I wonder how Joe is doing_. She looked at her watch; she had been in the room almost ten minutes. The last seven of those minutes had been at the transferring phase. A beep sounded and she looked up from her watch. The word _'installing'_ was flashing on the screen. She had been told that when this happened, it should be less than two minutes as the flashdrive installed the needed program to initiate a file transfer whenever the server again connected to the internet. It was a background program that would go unnoticed by the group and would alert ORT to any changes to files or funds transfers that they needed to check.

Finally, the system shut down on its own. Vanessa breathed a sigh of relief. She turned off the monitor to leave things as she found them and then removed the flashdrive. Turning the flashlight to an extremely low setting, she exited the closet and let her eyes adjust to the low light level in the room. Pulling a special tool from her purse, she quickly reset the locks. It was a shame the boys hadn't been able to use this in the unlocking process, but the tool would have been harder for them to have smuggled in in their limited attire.

Vanessa glanced around the office. All was it had had been. Surprisingly, there were no security cameras in this room. All of them were located in the gym above, the entrance in the upper hall, and the stairwell. Carstairs or another of Zendel's administrators always locked up the office before the fights began. It was unknown but suspected that they did a check of the office after the fights. When the fighters left the complex there were always Zendel people still there. Now at the door, she stood completely still as she looked out the crack in the door. This was the most dangerous part for her. Using an identical mirror to the one she had given Joe, she checked the opposite direction; no one was in sight. She exited the room and quickly used the lock tool to reset both locks. Putting it back in her purse, she made her way back to the cacophony of the fight area.

Looking at the electronic board on the wall as she exited the hallway, she saw that there were four minutes left in the fourth round _. Made it with a little time to spare._ Her eyes moved quickly to the fight and she winced as Frank aimed a hard kick at Joe's ribs.

.**********.

Joe knew his brother and had reasoned what moves he was most likely to make. When Frank aimed the kick at his ribs, Joe was ready for him and was able to grab his ankle. Jerking backwards he dropped Frank to the mat. However, Joe lost his advantage when Frank's ankle slipped from his grasp. The combination of sweat, blood, and Frank's strength kept him from holding on. Probably just as well because he was pretty sure he could have submitted Frank with just a few moves from that position and he hadn't had a chance to see if Vanessa was back. Frank was maneuvering on his back watching him warily. The question was whether to let him up or take it to the ground. He moved around until he could see the clock but still watch Frank. _Two and a half minutes to go_ , Joe thought. _No choice_. Rushing up, he knocked Frank's leg to the side before he could kick at him and dropped into side control. For a few seconds, Joe did nothing but lay across Frank's upper body catching his breath. Then he rose up slightly to try to bring his body across so he could get a full mount. Not that he really wanted to do that as he could really hurt Frank with punches and elbows from that vantage point. The good thing was that Frank anticipated the maneuver and moved his own body so that he couldn't complete the move. The two of them spent the remainder of the time exchanging blows that didn't do major damage but added to their overall aches and pains. When the bell sounded, Joe rolled off and lay on the mat. He was fervently praying that when he got up he'd see Vanessa and she'd blow him a kiss.

He laid there for five seconds longer. It was long enough that the official came over and asked if he was okay. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little light-headed." _Might as well go ahead and add a little more credence to my story_ , Joe thought as he got up. He'd already told Bobby that he was dizzy during the week when they were practicing. Once he was up, he looked to the spot where Vanessa had been seated and found she was back. He couldn't help give a mental thank you to God when she blew him a kiss. Joe's left leg throbbed with pain from the kicks he had received and he was sure he'd be walking with a limp for a day or two when this was over.

Moving over to the corner of the ring that was his area, he accepted a water bottle and towel from the Zendel's staff member. Using the towel to cover his movements, Joe's fingers searched for and found the small capsule. It was still intact. Bringing the towel up to dab at the bloody lip Frank had given him, he slipped the pill in his mouth. A swallow of water later and it was now a waiting game. Handing the water and towel back to the staff member, Joe turned to appraise his brother's condition.

Frank was blotting blood off his own face. Joe had opened a cut in Frank's left eyebrow in the second round with an elbow to the head when he had Frank on the mat. The cut was a lot like the one that Joe had gotten the previous week and it had bled profusely as all cuts to the face do. Joe grimaced at the knowledge that his brother's blood was literally on his hands, but then his was on Frank's. The blood from the cut had gotten into Frank's eye which had temporarily distracted him and Joe had been able to use the distraction to get in a few shots on Frank that he wouldn't have gotten without it. While neither brother wanted to hurt the other, it couldn't look like the fight was rigged or that they weren't giving 100%. The blood from Frank's cut was on the mat and all over both of them making them a visually grisly pair. The crowd, however, seemed to be thriving on it. The match was living up to the hype that Zendel's had made it. No one had gone five rounds with Winder before this and the crowd was almost in a frenzy at the possibility that Winder would receive his first defeat.

The official waved them back in to the middle and the bell sounded. Two minutes in after a series of punches and kicks, Joe could feel the medicine taking effect. His breathing was shortened and his pulse seemed to be picking up. Joe moved in to get Frank in a clinch against the fencing. "It's starting," he whispered to his brother as they exchanged hits to each others' ribs.

Then Frank pushed him away and brought a knee up hard into Joe's mid-section. Joe backpedalled trying to get away and catch his breath. But the medicine was doing its work and he couldn't catch his breath and Frank was right after him. A kick to the body and Joe went down. Frank went down with him and had Joe's leg bending at an unhealthy angle within a few seconds. With Joe's disorientation he didn't stand a chance of getting out of the hold and quickly tapped his brother's leg before his knee was put under more pressure.

When the pressure released, Joe continued to lie on the mat working to control his breathing. He could see his brother hopping around the ring with his arms raised in the air. But still, he did nothing to move. From the corner of his eye, Joe saw the official kneel beside him.

"You okay, Jake?" he asked.

"Heart," Joe whispered. "Medicine... in the front pocket... of my bag," he managed to get out.

The official waved to someone outside of the ring. In moment, Cal Harper was inside. Cal was the EMT that helped with injuries in the matches.

"What is it?" Cal asked brusquely.

"Jake says it's his heart and he has meds in his bag."

"What kind of meds, Jake?" Cal asked as he put fingers to Joe's neck.

"Beta... blocker," Joe whispered.

Cal's eyes went wide as he jumped up. "Keep him here. Don't let him up."

"Don't worry," Joe haltingly whispered. "I don't… have any urge… to get up."

Cal left the ring as the referee went to give the official ruling of Winder winning the match.

"Trying to find a way to get out of losing to me?" Frank asked as he walked by after the announcement.

"Nah, you got me… this time," Joe said breathlessly. "If I didn't have this problem, I'd have had you though," Joe couldn't resist a smile.

Frank snorted. "Like I said, excuses." With that he walked away.

Joe continued to lay there until Harper came back with a pill and some water. Raising Joe's head, he gave him the medicine. From his sitting position, Joe could see that the crowd hadn't dissipated and that they were extremely interested in what was going on in the ring. Then he heard a voice.

"I'm telling you, mister. I'm going in there. Now!"

Joe smiled. Vanessa. In seconds she was kneeling beside him, cupping his face in her hands. "Are you okay, Jake? What happened?"

"I'm fine now," he said. "Just need to sit somewhere for a bit." Joe stood carefully and Vanessa helped to steady him.

Harper looked at him carefully. "Let's go to the office."

Joe maintained his calm as he asked, "Office?"

"Yes, the office. It's too noisy out here and the locker room will be just as bad. I need to listen to your heart and you'll need to explain what happened to Carstairs." Harper nodded his head to the side and Joe could now see the man waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh," he said. Joe, Vanessa, Harper, and Carstairs all made their way to the office. Joe prayed that the room looked untouched and there wouldn't be any questions they couldn't answer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is blue spine-ish and AU. Timeline: Taken; Recovery; Retribution; Wild Pitch; and now this story. While you don't NEED to read the previous stories, things will be referenced and perhaps even some from my younger Hardys stories.

 **Author's Note:** I'll be out of town tomorrow (my normal posting day) so I'm going to post a day early. There are 3 chapters left after this one! The story is winding down! Thanks to all who have read and/or reviewed.

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Frank accepted the congratulations of everyone in the locker room with a smile but inside he was a bundle of nerves; his injuries didn't even pain him for the moment. Seeing Joe lying on the mat like that had disturbed him more than he cared to admit. His parting comment to Joe wasn't a part of the act but a way to reassure himself that things were okay. Joe's quip back made him feel better but learning that the medic and Carstairs had taken Joe and Vanessa into the office had started a whole different nerve problem for him.

Unable to stall any longer, Frank left with the others in the van. As they had walked past the office door, they could hear voices but that was all.

"Still bet he's faking," Marcus said as they headed up the stairs.

"Maybe," Frank replied as he took one more glance over his shoulder at the door at the bottom of the stairs.

.**********.

Carstairs was frowning at the young couple as they argued. Joe had explained the history of his heart condition and now Vanessa was venting.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Vanessa said loudly to Joe.

Joe let exasperation creep into his voice. "I didn't want you harping on me. It hardly ever bothers me. I haven't even had to take one of those pills in years."

Vanessa crossed her arms. "But yet you have them in your gym bag."

Looking away from her, Joe replied, "Well, when you've had an episode, you just like to be prepared."

Harper looked at the bottle he had retrieved from Joe's bag. "This prescription expired a year ago. You really should get it refilled." He looked to Carstairs. "He's telling the truth in that this bottle is almost full; he hasn't been taking them."

"So how bad is _this_?" Carstairs waved his hand in the air indicating what was going on with his new fighter.

Harper glanced at the young man sitting in the chair. "If he's right and it _is_ hypertrophic cardiomyopathy then it could be life-threatening in some situations."

Joe went to argue when Carstairs raised his hand. "In what kinds of situations?"

"Prolonged exercise, stress, high cardio sports."

"And what could happen?" Carstairs continued.

Harper looked at Joe and said, "Sudden cardiac death is the worst case. Best case is what you saw here tonight – heart arrhythmia, loss of breath, dizziness, nausea. This is the condition that causes the unexpected death of young sports athletes."

"And what is your recommendation?"

"He's a liability. He could die on you at any time."

Joe said nothing as Vanessa threw her arms around him and sobbed, "Don't do this anymore, Jake. Please."

"Well, young man?" Carstairs asked.

"I think I should call it quits," Joe muttered

Carstairs nodded. "I'll get a second opinion. Let's talk about it in a couple of days."

"Okay," Joe replied.

"And take it easy for the next few days," Harper added. "No workouts."

Joe nodded. "Can I go now?"

"Yes," Carstairs responded. "Have your girl drive you home. I'm sure the others have already left."

Joe and Vanessa stood. They were relieved that nothing had prompted any questions in regards to the room and both Carstairs and Harper had been accepting of Joe's explanation regarding his heart condition. They quickly gathered Joe's things and both breathed a sigh of relief when they exited the building.

 _Almost done_ , Joe thought as he painfully climbed into the car.

.**********.

Carstairs watched Petrov and his girl leave and signaled Harper that he could leave as well. Sitting back in the black leather office chair, he heard the sounds of the clean-up crew and the ticking clock. _Damn_ , he thought. _Why'd the kid have to have a heart condition? We've never made this much money in one night._ He pulled his cell phone out of his shirt pocket and scrolled through his contacts until he came to the name, Dr. Harry Corning. He waited as the number rang.

"And what has you calling my number so late at night, Ethan?"

Carstairs drummed his fingers on the desk restlessly. "I've got a fighter with a heart condition."

"Sounds like you should cut him loose," Corning responded evenly.

"I would do it except we pulled in the biggest payout _ever_ tonight and he was a big part of that."

"The biggest ever?" Corning asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Ever. Do you know how much… merchandise we could purchase with those kinds of numbers?"

"What's his condition?"

Carstairs picked up the piece of paper on the desk. "He says it's hypertrophic cardiomyopathy."

"That's a pretty serious condition. All sorts of bad things could happen with that including sudden cardiac death," Corning said carefully.

"That's what the medic here said. You're not going to be out here any time soon are you? I'd love for you to check him out."

"Ethan, I'm a general practitioner. I don't specialize in cardiology. And no, I'm not going to be in the Detroit area anytime soon."

Carstairs was quiet for a moment. "How likely is it for him to have another attack? The prescription he had was a year out of date and he said he hadn't used any of the pills in almost two years."

"Ethan, he probably hasn't been under the physical pressure and mental stress that you have there before. Or he hasn't for at least a number of years. There's no guarantee that it won't happen. What are you thinking?"

"I know that a rematch between him and the other guy, who is our top fighter, will net us big money. I hate to just let it go. I think I can talk him into one more fight. He didn't seem that concerned about the condition. His girlfriend on the other hand…."

"What will you do if he dies?" Corning asked. "You have to be prepared for that possibility."

Carstairs thought for a moment. "Harper, the medic, has access to a medical transport vehicle. If he has a heart attack, we'll take him to the vehicle. Harper can do what he can and if he can't bring him back, then we'll find a way to dispose of the body."

"And the girl?"

"We'll get her to clean out the apartment and then we'll take care of her too."

"Sounds like a plan. You really think the fight will be that big?"

Carstairs smiled as he sat up in the chair. "Yeah, I do. I think that a number of our patrons that only post bids electronically will come in person to see this fight and the money they lay down will be huge." He shook his head. "You should see these two guys. They can't stand each other and the best thing for us is that they could probably be working towards being professionals at this."

"Just be careful, Ethan. We've worked hard to get this process running smoothly the way it is. We don't want to do anything to draw the attention of the police or other government agencies."

"Don't worry, Harry, we won't. I'll let you know how it turns out."

"Do that," Corning responded and hung up.

Carstairs tapped the phone lightly on his chin. Now he just had to convince Petrov to stay for one more fight.

.**********.

 _Sunday morning, 10 a.m.…_

A knock sounded at the door and Vanessa hurried to get it. Joe was still asleep and she didn't want to wake him. She looked through the peep hole to see Ethan Carstairs. Her heart began to pound as she stepped back and put a hand to her chest. The knock sounded again. She looked through the peep hole again; he seemed to be alone. Carefully, she cracked the door open. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry, I've forgotten. It's Ms.?"

"Duval, but you can call me Valerie. Mr. Carstairs, right?" Carstairs had only interacted with her a couple of times and she wasn't surprised that he hadn't paid attention. After all, Joe was the one he was interested in.

"Yes. I was hoping to speak with Jake for a few minutes."

Vanessa glanced behind her and opened the door enough that Carstairs could see Joe's form in the bed. "He's still sleeping off last night." She frowned. "This isn't about getting him to fight anymore is it?"

Carstairs smiled back, "I just want to see how he's doing and let him know what his options are."

Vanessa frowned some more. "I'll tell him you were here."

"Better yet, tell him to call me."

"I'll do that."

Carstairs' smile turned hard. "See that you do, Valerie, or I'll be calling him."

She nodded and closed the door. Her heart was still racing. For a minute there she thought they had found out about mission to get the files. But it was something else. She thought for a moment and then walked over to the bed.

Joe had just gone to bed in shorts after his shower and pain meds the night before. The sheet was now around his waist and the bruising on his ribs was prominent. There was a bruise on his jaw and his bottom lip was split and swollen. In fact, the whole left side of his face was bruised from Frank's hits. It was just turned away into the pillow at the moment and harder to see. _Wonder what Frank looks like?_ She thought to herself. According to Teresa, Frank rarely got more than a couple of bruises.

She glanced back toward the door. ORT had been so certain that Zendel's would let them go after learning of the heart condition. After the conversation with Carstairs, she wasn't so sure. The crowd was large last night and Zendel's take had to be substantial. How much would they be willing to risk to get another payoff like that? After all, what was the life of a teenager with a criminal record compared to the money they could make for their cause? She moved over to the bed and gently shook Joe's shoulder. "Joe."

Joe moved a little and said, "Ow. Everything hurts. Wait, maybe not everything." He blinked as he looked at his left pinky finger. "Yep, everything hurts."

"I'd have let you sleep more, but Carstairs was just here."

Joe pushed up but then lay back down quickly as his ribs and abdominal muscles protested the sudden movement. "What'd he want?" he asked in a pained whisper.

"To talk to you."

"About the fight?"

"He didn't say, but when I asked if he was here to get you to fight again, he wouldn't answer," Vanessa replied as she moved toward the kitchenette. Grabbing a bottle of water and the ibuprofen, she headed back toward the bed. "You're to call him later or he'll be calling you."

Joe took the pills and the water but didn't say anything for a moment. "I'll get ready and we'll go down to the cafeteria for lunch and see what the talk is. I'll call Carstairs after that and maybe you can grab a coffee later this evening." After she nodded, Joe laid back down on the bed. "I think I'll wait for the pills to kick in before I get up though."

Vanessa smiled and headed for the bathroom. "I'll grab my shower first then. Go ahead and nap and I'll wake you up when I come out."

"Sounds like a great plan," Joe responded without opening his eyes.

.**********.

It was 2:00 Sunday and Joe was sitting in the downstairs office of Zendel's with Carstairs. It was just the two of them but Joe wasn't very worried. Carstairs had hinted at wanting to discuss his health and the options he had. If he had wanted to bust any of them for what happened the previous night, he could have done that already. No, this was about the fight alone.

"So you're feeling okay now, Jake?"

"Yeah, but I told you that on the phone."

Carstairs chuckled. "So you did. So you did. Just making sure you didn't say something like that to make your girlfriend feel better."

Joe shrugged and winced. "I hurt but it's the kind of hurt that comes from getting kicked in the ribs not the kind that comes from my heart beating too fast."

"Well, THAT is good to hear because I have a proposition for you."

Joe shook his head. "I can't fight, Mr. Carstairs. After getting back to the apartment I realized how easy it would have been for me to just have died out there."

Carstairs looked thoughtful. "Is that you or your girlfriend talking."

Joe's face was serious. "It's me talking."

Putting up his hands in a placating gesture, Carstairs hurriedly said, "Okay. Okay." Then putting his hands down, he continued, "The fight last night was the biggest we ever had. Here's your take for the night." Carstairs wrote a number on the paper and turned it toward Joe. Joe couldn't help his eyes bulging at the amount. "I just wanted to offer you one more chance to take Winder down. I can guarantee double this amount if you'll fight."

Joe looked from the number to Carstairs. "Can- can I just think about it?"

"Sure, kid. But don't string me along. I want an answer tonight so I can either start building the hype for the rematch or start planning a new Main Event ticket."

Joe nodded and looked at the dollar amount on the paper and then back to Carstairs. "Double."

Carstairs nodded. "Double."

.**********.

Vanessa looked at Joe across the small kitchen table. "That's a lot of money."

"Yeah. I think something's going on more than the fight," Joe said. "See what ORT tells you. I need to let Carstairs know tonight if I'm going to fight again."

Vanessa reached across the table. "You're not fighting again. You're supposed to have a heart condition."

"I know. But what teenager with no job, no education, and no money is really going to turn down that offer?"

"Blame it on me," she said. "I told you I'd leave you if you fought."

Joe smiled. "Well, I'm sure everyone thinks I do everything you tell me."

Vanessa threw up her hands. "I don't like it."

The smile left Joe's face. "Neither do I." They had both seen Frank in the cafeteria and he looked every bit as bad as Joe. There had been a small bandage on the cut on his forehead and a black eye. He was also walking slowly, just like Joe. "But I don't really have a heart condition so it's not like it's really going to kill me."

Rolling her eyes, Vanessa said, "And it's when you say things like that that bad things happen."

Joe smiled, "You know you sound just like my brother sometimes."

Vanessa laughed, "Oh, you're a real charmer saying things like that."

"Charm, good looks, yep, I've got it all," Joe joked back.

Vanessa continued to laugh as she stood up. "I'm getting some soda to wash down all that charm you've been feeding me."

Joe smiled as she headed to the fridge. They'd ended the conversation light-hearted, but he was still worried about participating in another fight.

.**********.

That evening Vanessa walked back into the apartment closing the door loudly behind her. Dropping her keys and purse on the counter, she walked over to put a small bag and coffee cup on the table in front of Joe. He couldn't tell by her face how she felt about her communication with ORT. "Well?"

She sighed and sat down across from him. "Tell Carstairs you'll do it, but just this one time."

"Why?"

"There has been a lot of traffic on the system regarding bets if you and Winder fight again. The numbers are pretty big. ORT also thinks that some of the players that only have code names and overseas bank account numbers might show up at the fight."

"How can the fight be that big? We're unknowns," Joe said with a frown.

"It seems that people like the excitement of it being illegal…" her voice tapered off.

"And?"

Vanessa looked him in the eye as she said, "And there's a side bet running on whether you'll have another attack."

Joe breathed out heavily. "That's perverted," he finally said.

"I don't understand it either, but it seems they're willing to have the equipment set up in the office to run an EKG on you if you do."

Joe just stared at her for a moment. "Does ORT actually want us to fight, or just act like we will?"

"They plan on waiting until just before the match to bust everyone. No one has ever reported guns at the event and if there are, ORT doesn't expect them to use them. After all, there isn't but one really good way out of the facility."

Joe nodded. There were only a couple of small windows with locked grates on the inside. No one would be going out unless they went through the main stairwell. "Okay. I'll call Carstairs and tell him the fight is on." Joe pulled out his phone and dialed the number. "It's Petrov. I'll do it." There was pause as Carstairs spoke. "Okay, but this is it." Joe pressed the end call button and dropped the phone on the table. He looked up at Vanessa. "Two weeks. Saturday night Main Event." Joe stood and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to take another shower." He thought he was pretty much done but it seemed like there was no getting out yet. He climbed into the shower to think things through.

.**********.

"What?!" Frank said way too loudly in the laundry room of the complex. He looked to the door and lowered his voice. "They want us to do what?"

"You won't have to fight but they plan on waiting until your fight to come in." Vanessa's voice was very low and the rumbling of the washing machine on the spin cycle was loud enough to cover their lowered voices. "There's people they won't be able to get to unless they catch them at the fight."

Frank stared at her for a minute and said, "It makes sense, but I just don't like the two of you being here any longer than you need to be."

"Two weeks and it'll be over," she replied.

With a nod he turned and left the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is blue spine-ish and AU. Timeline: Taken; Recovery; Retribution; Wild Pitch; and now this story. While you don't NEED to read the previous stories, things will be referenced and perhaps even some from my younger Hardys stories.

 **Author's Note:** A shorter chapter, but we're wrapping things up. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

Two weeks of hell was what it was for Joe. For several days he wasn't even well enough to go work out as his muscles were recovering from the battering they took. Not that he could anyway since he had been ordered to rest by the medic. So here he was too sore to work out and was too beaten up to go out in public. Sitting around the apartment was almost more than he could handle. But looking at his cuts and bruises, he better understood now why legitimate MMA fighting organizations had strict rules about the time between bouts for various injuries. While two weeks was plenty of time for their muscles, the cuts on their faces might reopen more easily. But then, Zendel's wasn't really worried about that. So the two weeks that he worked to get his body back into shape was painful. The constant mouth from Frank's group of friends just added to the joy of the situation. Marcus Dupree hadn't made things any easier. He bumped Joe whenever the two of them were close enough to touch. Nothing as overt as what he did in the locker room before the last fight, but enough to irritate Joe and provoke his temper at times.

Now it was fight night once again and he stood at the door to the apartment with Vanessa. He looked over the small room. "I guess we won't be staying here anymore after tonight."

Vanessa looked over her shoulder and then back to Joe. "I hope not. It's better than the Osprey Inn, but it's not home."

"Definitely _not_ home," Joe said with a smile. He impulsively reached out and took her hand. "Thanks for everything. I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

"The same to you, partner," she smiled back at him. The shaved hair on the sides of his head had started growing out and the long scar was almost impossible to see now. Carstairs had said something about him shaving his hair, but Joe had told him no, that his girlfriend liked it longer. She ran her finger up over the softer but slightly prickly hair to the longer strip that ran down the center of his head. It was spiky from the gel they had put in it. Touching the stiff hair, she said, "I know you're going to miss putting the gel in your hair."

He laughed as he pulled back from her hand. Opening the door, he turned to wink at her. "Who says I'm going to stop?" He closed the door on her laughter.

.**********.

Vanessa was more nervous now than when they were running the mission two weeks ago. The room was packed. Zendel's had brought in more chairs and an additional mobile bar. People had hardly paid any attention to the lead-up fights, but a loud buzz had filled the room since the last fight ended. The Main Event was coming up and final bets were being placed. Vanessa had been sickened as she heard someone behind her say that they had placed a bet that Petrov would go into cardiac arrest during the match.

Vanessa had been touched, when Teresa had taken her hand and led her away from their seats to a back corner where the crowd was less. Teresa squeezed her hand and said, "Don't you listen to any of that crap. Jake is going to be fine. If he does have a problem, they brought in extra medical help for tonight so don't you worry none."

Unable to help it, Vanessa had teared up. She quickly brushed at her eyes. "I know. It's just how can people bet on things like that? It's his life!"

Teresa's arm went around her. "Five five minute rounds with breaks. What's that? Thirty minutes? Thirty minutes and it'll be all over."

Vanessa nodded. She was praying that it was over before the first round began. She looked at the electronic board on the wall. Three minutes and the match would start. "We better get back to our seats," she said as she took Teresa's hand to walk back. She would do her best to hold onto the other girl when ORT took everyone into custody. She had already put in a good word for her and Bobby in her emails, but she planned to do it verbally as well.

Back at her seat, Vanessa stared at the hallway where Frank and Joe would come out. Her eyes strayed for just a moment to the clock to see that time was up. A small roar erupted as people stood around her. She stood as well and saw the two brothers making their way to the ring. Frank appeared his normal calm self and Joe…. Well, Joe was Joe. He was practically bouncing his way to the ring. If he really did have a heart condition he would be in a world of trouble.

The two teens climbed into the ring and the official was just motioning them to the center of the ring when a call came from near the door and all eyes turned in that direction. "Everyone remain calm. We're with the ATF." A stream of uniformed men and women with firearms came through the door. Several went down the side hall towards the office and the locker room. The room erupted in noise as people looked for an exit. But there was none to be found. The uniformed spokesperson lifted one of the air horns and blew it. "Sit! Now! We'll show you our badges as you are escorted out."

Vanessa breathed a sigh of relief. Frank and Joe weren't going to fight again after all. A call was made for all fighters and anyone with them to go to the locker room so Vanessa stood and went with Teresa toward the hallway. Once in the locker room, it was only a few moment before Joe came in and moved over to her. Taking her in his arms he held her tight.

"It's over," he said quietly.

As she stood in the circle of Joe's arms with her head on his bare chest, she realized that she had mixed emotions about it being over. He was her partner. Having feelings for him was ridiculous. Is this what would happen with her on every mission with a guy? Was she fated to be attracted to her partners over and over? She did a mental eye roll. No. She was certain this wouldn't happen every time. Separating herself from Joe slightly, she asked, "How long do think before they come for us?"

Joe shrugged. "Not sure," he whispered. "We're not the high profile ones. They'll probably get all the guests out there and the Zendel's people then come for us."

She nodded. "Could be awhile then." Taking Joe's hand, they moved to an open spot on one of the benches once Joe grabbed a t-shirt. The rest of the room alternated between pockets of nervous chatter and silence. Vanessa glanced to Frank and saw that Marcus was next to him and he was definitely one of the ones doing the nervous chatter.

.**********.

An hour and forty-five minutes later, agents came to get all their names and then loaded them up in buses separating into them into male and female groups. Once at the local station, they were divided up further and this is where Frank, Joe, and Vanessa were finally able to get out of the group being processed and into a room to themselves.

As soon as the three entered the room, Frank turned and grabbed Joe, pulling him into a tight hug which Joe returned. Pulling back, Frank looked Joe in the eye and said, "I've wanted to do that for weeks." He smiled and shook his head. "It was harder than I thought to be around you but not be able to interact with you."

"Me too, Frank. Me too." He glanced behind him to Vanessa. "At least I had Vanessa to talk to the rest of the time."

"Yeah," Frank said carefully as he looked at the lovely blonde. "She was my one real connection to you the whole time."

Joe smiled, "Don't know what I would have done without her."

"You'd have done your own laundry for one thing," Vanessa quipped back.

Frank laughed. "I see you've met your match, Joe."

"Maybe," he laughed.

Eyes turned to the door as Agents Williams and Johnson come into the room. Both wore smiles and carried duffle bags.

"Well done, everyone," Williams said. "This operation was more productive than we had even hoped for."

"Thank you," Frank said. "How long before we're debriefed and sent home?"

"We'll start the debriefing tonight, but it's late so we'll finish up tomorrow and then send you home," Johnson said. "If we have any more questions, we know where to find you." Holding up three duffle bags, Johnson said, "These are the bags you packed with things to change into. We'll take you to a locker room to change and then you'll each have a separate debriefing."

"Did you get my purse from tonight?" Vanessa asked Agent Williams.

Williams unzipped a side pocket on Vanessa's duffle and handed it to her. When Vanessa unzipped the purse, Williams asked, "What are you looking for?"

Smiling, Vanessa pulled a box of unopened condoms from the purse and tossed them to Agent Williams. "Just wanted to go ahead and give you these, Agent Williams." She winked at Joe who was a light shade of pink and gave Frank a large smile as he stared at the box.

For the first time, Agent Williams laughed out loud.

.**********.

Frank and Joe were in the men's locker room at the station. They had had to wait a few minutes to make sure that all the people from the sting were in other areas before they could make the trip to change their clothes.

"Um, Joe?"

"Yeah, Frank?"

"That box… was it…?"

"Yes, Frank."

"I think I'm going to need to hear this story," Frank said with a laugh.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is blue spine-ish and AU. Timeline: Taken; Recovery; Retribution; Wild Pitch; and now this story. While you don't NEED to read the previous stories, things will be referenced and perhaps even some from my younger Hardys stories.

 **Author's Note:** The last two chapters (21  & 22) are on the shorter side, but we're in the wrapping up stage. I hope that even though they're short, that they won't disappoint.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

Once they were showered and changed, the three teens were taken to separate rooms to debrief. When Frank was seated in his room with an agent, he said, "I'd like to speak with Agent Johnson before we begin."

The agent assigned to debrief him didn't seem surprised or concerned about the request. He just stood and went to the door and said something to one of the agents in the hall. Frank couldn't hear the words, but he heard the door close and the agent returned to his seat.

"I'm Agent Handrick," the man said as he seated himself. "Would you mind doing a few preliminaries until Agent Johnson arrives?"

"No, not at all," Frank responded. The agent then asked a series of basic information questions that Frank was able to easily answer. Then the door clicked open behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Agent Johnson enter the room. Agent Handrick stood and nodded to the senior agent and then left the room. Johnson easily moved around the table to take Handrick's spot. The chair scrapped against the floor as he pulled the seat underneath him.

"You wanted to speak with me, Agent Hardy?" Johnson asked.

"Yes, sir. I just had a few questions I wanted to ask."

"And they couldn't wait until after the debriefing?"

Frank thought for a moment. "No, sir. I wanted to have my answers before I go back to the hotel with my brother."

Johnson sat back in the chair and looked at Frank thoughtfully. "Is this about your brother?"

"Yes it is."

Johnson gestured with his hands and said, "Ask away, Frank."

"Why did you send him and not another agent? Joe hasn't had any training."

"Do you think that another agent could have done what the two of you did in that amount of time?"

"You're not answering me," Frank responded.

"And you're not answering me either." Johnson sat forward. "Who would you trust more in that situation? And besides that, putting in another 'older' agent would have taken months. We didn't have anyone else in your age range trained as well as you in MMA. You had made comments to Agent Overman during your training about your brother and Overman knew that you had been showing Joe the moves."

"I had."

Johnson crossed his arms on the table and leaned forward keeping eye contact with Frank. "He was our best option and our only one if we were to have a chance to get this data in a timely matter. This wasn't an operation we could let run indefinitely as we put in more agents." He paused and then added, "Add to that that Joe was willing to come even if he wasn't up to the MMA standard we were looking for because he wanted to be there for you."

Frank didn't speak but stared into the older man's eyes. An unspoken question was there.

"No, Frank. We wouldn't have sent him if we didn't feel that he could do it, no matter how much he would have wanted to go and no matter how much we needed him."

Frank only read truth in the agent's eyes, but there was some part of him that said that ORT would have used Joe even if he hadn't met the standard. After all, Johnson had already said that Joe was their only option. But Frank understood the position ORT was in and Joe had been the best person for the job and he had done it with flying colors. He nodded at Johnson.

"Anything else, Agent Hardy?"

"How much can we tell our family and friends?"

"You can tell your father everything as the mission is complete and he's under the confidentiality agreement with us. As for other family members and your friends, you can tell them you were on an uncover assignment and that's all," Johnson said. "You were told this when you signed up."

"I know, but I'm pretty certain that Joe didn't get all the formal ORT bureaucracy training that I did going in," Frank said with a touch of sarcasm remembering what seemed likes days of being informed of dos and don'ts.

Johnson laughed. "No, he didn't. So, I understand you wanting to clarify things so that you can help your brother understand what can and cannot be done."

"Exactly." Frank stopped and drew a breath and let it out. "You must know my brother well enough to know that he'll badger me for details about what he can talk about."

Johnson chuckled again. "I know enough about him to know he's persistent in anything he sets his mind to. It's one of the qualities that we admire in him."

Frank stared at the agent and then carefully asked. "How long have you admired his persistence?"

For a moment, it looked like the agent was going to attempt to divert the conversation but then seemed to change his mind. "We've admired you both for the last year."

"Since his abduction." It was a statement, not a question.

"Not so much his abduction as his recovery."

"The FBI reports?"

Johnson nodded. "It shouldn't surprise you; we told your father that we found both of you to be good candidates based on the reports from the FBI. He did tell you didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Then why the questions?"

"Did the reports mention how fiercely protective I am of my brother?" Frank asked.

A spark lit in Johnson's eye. "It did actually."

"Then you should know why I'm asking questions."

With a smile, Johnson responded. "I do. Is there anything else?"

"You plan on recruiting my brother next year?"

"Would it do me any good to deny it?" Johnson asked with the same smile.

Finally, Frank let his protectiveness drop. He sensed no duplicity in the other agent. Yes, Joe was young, but then so was he but both of them had done their jobs and done them well. He couldn't fault ORT for how they had run the operation so he decided to lighten the mood. "Would it do you any good to try and keep him out?"

"I think we know the answer to both our questions. It's 'no.' ORT does want to recruit your brother just as we recruited you. And yes, I know that even if we don't, he'll find a way to get involved because it's what the two of you do. You protect each other."

Knowing that Johnson did understand his relationship with Joe, Frank nodded. He was satisfied with the agent's answers. "I think that's all the questions I have for now."

Johnson stood. "Then I'll bring Agent Handrick back in and you can get your debriefing done for the night."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Agent Hardy."

Frank heard the door open and then close.

"Ready, Agent Hardy?" Handrick asked as he returned to his seat.

"Whenever you are," Frank responded as he sat up straighter in the chair.

.**********.

At two in the morning, Frank, Joe, and Vanessa put their duffle bags in the back of an SUV and climbed inside. All three were exhausted from the debriefing, but were glad to have it behind them. Agents Williams and Johnson had said that they would look over the information and would get any final information the next morning… which was now the current morning. The ride to the hotel was quiet and when they arrived, they only exchanged a couple of words before going to their rooms. Frank and Joe had elected to share a room though they had been offered separate ones. The only strange thing, for Frank anyway, was when Joe went to follow Vanessa into her room and he had to grab his arm.

"Oh," Joe had mumbled with a confused glance at Vanessa's back and then to Frank. "Almost forgot."

Once inside the room, the boys tossed their bags onto the two double beds. Joe kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shorts while Frank went to his suitcase. Agents must have already been to the apartment because both boys' suitcases were now in the room. Joe went over to his and pulled out his toiletry bag. Finding the bottle of his anti-depressants, he opened it and popped one in his mouth without a thought. Swallowing it, he turned toward the bed. Thoughts of the mission were overshadowed by his need for sleep.

Frank on the other hand, carefully removed his clothing leaving just his boxers on and pulled a different tee shirt from his duffle bag. He had stopped what he was doing as he watched his brother look through his suitcase. He had forgotten that his brother was still on medication for depression. His eyes followed Joe as he climbed into bed with a muffled, "Night, Frank." "Night, Joe," he replied.

The summer had been more dramatic than he had expected and the last month since his brother had arrived had only heightened the drama. Seeing his brother but not interacting with him as a brother had been hard at times. As Frank finished pulling on his tee shirt he looked over at Joe and thought about the difference a year made.

Lying down in the bed, he realized that things were only going to keep changing as he headed off to college and Joe started his senior year. He gave a quick prayer that Joe would have a great senior year and that the drama would be behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 who read over the story for me and made content suggestions, helped with the flow, and provided some spelling/grammar corrections. Typos are mine and I discover them all the time. :-)

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is blue spine-ish and AU. Timeline: Taken; Recovery; Retribution; Wild Pitch; and now this story. While you don't NEED to read the previous stories, things will be referenced and perhaps even some from my younger Hardys stories.

 **Author's Note:** No drama here in the final chapter, but it is one that I really like. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Joe stood in the doorway of the hotel bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. He had on his shorts and sandals but hadn't put on his tee shirt yet. He was brushing his teeth and was speaking to his brother who was already completely dressed and was finishing his packing.

"Would you just stop trying to talk until you finish brushing? Please!" Frank said in an exasperated tone. "I told you, we can't say anything other than we were on an assignment. Can't say where. Can't say what. Can't say who." Frank looked at his brother thoughtfully as he finished zipping the case and sat down. "That might come in handy for you."

"Flhat?" Joe asked as he continued to brush his teeth.

Frank jerked his head to the side indicating the wall next to the adjoining room. "I'm talking Vanessa and that box I saw last night."

Joe started sputtering and turned quickly back to the bathroom to spit out his toothpaste and rinse his mouth. He tapped the handle of the toothbrush against the sink basin and then turned to look back at his brother. "You know I'd tell Iola everything."

Smiling, Frank replied, "Yeah, I know. But the question of the day is, will you tell me what that box meant and why Vanessa was giving it to Agent Williams? I mean, that seemed a little awkward to me."

Joe put the toothbrush in his toiletry bag and walked back into the room to drop it in his suitcase. "Man, if it was awkward to you, you can't begin to imagine what it was for me."

"So, what gives?"

Joe plopped on the bed and explained the conversation that Vanessa had had with Agent Williams when they were readying for the mission. His face colored red as he told his brother the embarrassing story.

Frank couldn't help but laugh. "I guess that ORT doesn't understand that some guys really can keep it in their pants."

"I'm sure they just have to be careful," Joe said as he laughed at Frank's comment.

"Well, the two of you really did seem to be a couple although you were a little stiff to begin with. Everyone just put that up to the fact that you were a jerk and the two of you were new to the complex."

"Yeah, I'm sure we were. I mean, we had just met and then we were sleeping in the same bed and acting like we were involved." Joe shook his head and laughed. "And don't get me started about her inking me-"

"What?" Frank interrupted.

Joe laughed at the look on Frank's face. "Come on, Frank. You can't expect me to keep the ink on these tattoos by myself. I mean this one's on my right arm and the other tattoo goes behind my back. And you know that art never was my strong suit."

Frank frowned at that and looked at the tats that were currently exposed on his brother. "I guess those would be hard to do on your own and yes, I think I would have found that very awkward myself."

Joe snorted. "Definitely."

"Speaking of your tattoos…"

Looking down at the images on his arm and chest, Joe sighed. "Agent Johnson said they could apply a cream to lightened the ink but only time would really make it go away."

"Did you get the cream?"

"No. He said it could cause a reaction and I'd need to do a 'test section' and then wait-"

Frank laughed. "I can see why you didn't. You've never be patient about that kind of thing."

"Well, it was that and the fact that it still wouldn't remove it anyway. He said it would take about a week off the fading time and I figure I can go three weeks just as well as two," Joe said with a shrug.

"What about football?" Frank asked carefully.

"Oh, I'm sure that Hal will have a lot of fun ribbing me if he sees it. But I plan on showering at home until it's gone and I'm going to wear one of those arm sleeves for my right arm."

"Sounds like you thought it out."

"Well, I've had almost a month to think about it."

Frank looked at Joe's still open suitcase. Seeing the look, Joe got up and pulled on his tee shirt and worked to finish packing. He was ready when a knock sounded on the door; Agent Johnson was there to collect them.

"Ready boys?"

"Ready, Agent Johnson."

They followed him out in the hallway with their bags, letting the door close on its own behind them. Vanessa was already in the hall with her bags. Joe moved over and took one from her.

"You don't have to do that," Vanessa said quickly.

"Not a problem," Joe replied. "I want to, and my mom would kill me if I didn't."

Vanessa laughed and walked beside him with Frank following them.

As they got into the SUV, Agent Johnson said, "I'm taking you the Detroit office for ORT. I think we'll be through in an hour. After that we'll fly the three of you back to the NYC area where your families will be picking you up."

Vanessa turned in her seat to look back at the brothers. "Do you think your mom will be there, Joe?"

He laughed as he said, "With Frank and I both coming home? Dad would be insane if he tried to keep her away."

Smiling, Vanessa said, "I can't wait to meet her."

"Why?" Frank asked.

With a smile still on her face, she said, "For one thing, from what I read she's an incredible woman. And for another, I want to meet the woman that raised two great guys like you."

It was Frank's turn to blush as Agent Johnson laughed in the front. "The Hardys are a unique family, Agent Bender, and you're right. Laura Hardy is an incredible woman, but I think you'll be equally impressed by their father."

Joe sat back and listened as Agent Johnson told Vanessa a little about Fenton Hardy. It was something he hadn't expected. He knew that his father was a well-respected detective, but he hadn't realized just how respected until now. He glanced at Frank and saw the same realization in his eyes.

The conversation changed and varied to different topics as they drove and when they arrived, they were taken to a room together and the questions asked were put to them as a group. When they were finished, Agent Williams, who was present for this part of the debriefing, said, "The three of you worked really well as a team."

"Thank you," they chorused.

"We're done here and if there are any other questions we'll contact you. Now is there anything you need before we take you to the airport?" Agent Williams asked.

Joe halting said, "I have a question."

"What is it, Joe?"

His hand went up to his hair. "I was wondering if you have someone here like they did in New York that could cut my hair a little before I go back."

Agent Williams smiled as she looked at the teen. "I suppose since you have those tattoos that will stay for a few weeks, the least we can do is fix your hair."

Joe blushed as he said, "I just don't think my mom would go for that spiked Mohawk."

Vanessa and Frank laughed along with Agent Williams.

Less than thirty minutes later, they were headed to the plane to take them back to NY. Joe ran a hand across his hair. It was still a lot shorter than he usually wore it but the sides were growing out and the longer piece that ran down the center of his head had been cut so that it didn't look so much like a Mohawk.

"It looks nice," Vanessa said to Joe. "I don't think your mom will mind."

"Can you see the scar at all?" Joe asked his brother who was beside him.

Frank looked carefully. "No, it's not noticeable."

Joe let out a breath. "Good. I don't want mom thinking about that."

Frank patted his shoulder in understanding.

"Here we are," the agent driving said as he turned into the small municipal airport.

They were shortly under way on the private plane and conversation turned to school and the upcoming year. It was obvious that if Vanessa lived in the area, she would be one of their close friends. The three had exchanged phone numbers and emails while on the plane so that they could keep in touch. ORT had indicated it was okay and they had been glad of that.

Now they were disembarking and heading toward the small building near the runway. Vanessa had indicated that her mother was there and Frank had pointed out their parents' sedan. When they entered the building, Vanessa's mother walked quickly but calmly toward her daughter. Laura Hardy, on the other hand, was anything but calm as she rushed to both her boys. She took Frank's face in both her hands and looked at him as he laughed and said he was okay. With a nod she turned the same attention to her younger son. She took in the shorter hair but saw the smile on his face.

"You're okay?" she asked calmly.

"Yes, mom," he replied.

Her eyes went over him and stopped on the flame tattoo on his right arm.

"It's fake, mom," he whispered to her.

She let out a breath and said, "Of course, I knew that."

Joe laughed because he knew that she had thought it was real. "Just wait until you see the one on my chest."

Laura's eyes flew to Joe's face and when she saw the twinkle in his eye, she burst out laughing. "You're joking with me."

"Actually, he's not," Frank said as he laughed beside them.

"Fenton?" Laura turned to her husband.

"They're just temporary, Laura. They'll be gone in less than a month," he said carefully. Frank and Joe could joke about it, but Fenton had to be careful after letting both of Laura's sons go off on an undercover mission for the summer.

"Hi," a voice said from behind Frank and Joe.

The two boys turned and smiled when they saw Vanessa and the woman that had to be her mother. Joe held out his hand to Vanessa who reached forward and took it. Pulling her forward, he said, "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Vanessa Bender. She was my partner on the mission." As Joe took in the startled faces of his parents as they looked at the pretty girl, he laughed and said, "I know, she surprised me too. I thought she was going to look like Frank."

Everyone laughed and then Fenton, Laura, and Andrea Bender were introduced. Everyone talked for a few minutes and then they were outside by the vehicles. As the Hardys were getting ready to get in the car, Joe said, "I'll be back in a minute." And then he jogged the short distance to where the Benders were.

Laura watched him go and then said to Frank. "Is there something I should know?"

Frank glanced at where his brother was standing close to Vanessa talking. "No. They just had to be extremely close on the mission. They're just partners."

"None of my partners ever looked like that," Fenton said from his side of the car. When Laura turned and raised an eyebrow at him, he said, "What? It's true. I mean, Sam's all right but he doesn't look like that." Fenton angled his head toward Joe and Vanessa.

"I think you should be quiet now before you stick your foot even further in your mouth, Fenton," Laura said sternly. But she was smiling so she was enjoying the joke as well. Looking back toward the young pair, she thought _, Probably best that she doesn't live around here_.

Frank got into the car and closed his door. As his parents joined him, he said, "All I know is the three of us worked really well together. I wouldn't be surprised if they paired us up again."

"Well, for that to happen, Joe would need to join and that hasn't happened yet," Laura said as she fastened her seatbelt.

Frank caught his father's eye in the mirror and saw Fenton give him a wink. His mom might not know what was going on but it was obvious that his father knew that there would be no stopping Joe from joining. He smiled to himself as he leaned back in the seat. No need to get his mom worked up right now over something that hadn't happen.

.**********.

"Wait!" Joe called out as he jogged over to Vanessa. He slowed to a walk and when he reached her, he took her hand and said, "I just want to speak to her for a minute, Mrs. Bender."

"That's no problem, Joe. Go right ahead. I'll be waiting in the car." Mrs. Bender gave Vanessa a wink and then got into the driver's side.

Vanessa groaned as she shut the trunk containing her luggage.

"What?" Joe asked.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Oh, just mom. She winked at me when you came over."

Joe laughed.

"It's not funny. I know she's going to give me the third degree on the way home," Vanessa said as she struggled to keep her long blonde hair behind her ears. The wind wasn't allowing her to though. Joe reached to tuck a piece behind her ear and she laughingly swatted his hand away. "You stop it, Joe Hardy! You're just trying to make it worse!"

"Me? Why would I do that?" he asked innocently.

Vanessa gave up on her hair and let it whip across her face. "Well, if it wasn't to make my ride home unbearable, why did you come over here?"

Joe shrugged. "Things ended kindly abruptly." He smiled really big and stepped closer as he whispered, "I'm used to sleeping with you at night and it just wasn't the same with Frank."

Laughing, Vanessa said, "Yeah, it was weird. Which is weird because that's how everything felt at the start."

"Well, I just wanted to say one more time that I enjoyed working with you and I really hope we can stay in touch."

"Count on it," Vanessa said with a smile.

Joe pulled her into a quick hug and then jogged away.

Vanessa watched him go and then looked to see her mom smiling at her from the reflection in the side mirror. She groaned. It was going to be a VERY long trip home.

.**********.

Joe quickly got into the backseat and buckled up. "Ready."

"Time to go home, Fenton," Laura said with a smile.

Conversation then started up about the short time remaining until Frank and Joe started back to their respective schools. They had maybe a week of a normal summer for the Hardys and then it would be time for school and football. The summer was gone and the new school year was beginning. Changes were coming and coming quickly, but for a week things would be like old times… not that old times were uneventful…. Maybe they would just be… normal.

.**********.

.**********.

 _Does the story end here? Come on, you know better! I am on chapter 15 of the sequel, but I'm afraid to say that it isn't close to complete. I'm expecting it to be about 25 chapters or more total. So don't hold you breath for a post next week. :-) I'm thinking that I might be able to post at the end of May or beginning of June. Title of the next story is "For Who You Are" and will start right where this one ends. :-) Thanks to all of you who have read and/or reviewed! The reviews help keep me going!_


End file.
